After the Dome
by Kaijuprincess13
Summary: Sequel to Breaking the Dome. It has been four years since Optimus and his Autobots adopted a child with Asperger's Syndrome. Since this time Hannah has emerged from her shell but now she has a new life on Cybertron; the question is what is the future for her and her Autobot family? Especially with a certain con on the lose.
1. New Start

Two Worlds and a Family

This is it, the sequel to _Breaking the Dome _is here and I know many of you are asking the question as to what will happen to Megatron and his followers. Hannah and other Earthlings will have a new life with planetary unity now that Cybertron can support both human and Cybertronain life. At some point the Autobots will reveal Hannah having Asperger's Syndrome. Just remember if any one has any thoughts and suggestions as to how this should go send them and I will take them into consideration, but I am going to have to talk this over with my muse to find out if the ideas will work or not.

New Beginning

Hannah's POV

I was on Optimus' shoulder while several NEST members from Earth arrived to give their statements to Megatron and his followers' trial on Cybertron. I understood why both Optimus and the leaders of Earth wanted the trial on Cybertron because this was where Megatron began his crimes. "Megatron you and your Decepticons have been charged with mass murder of various life forms, the destruction of Cybertron and high treason" the head counsel started. I did not feel bad for him because he abducted me and tried to kill my own planet, several humans told him "he killed thousands of our own and destroyed so many cities knowing it would make Optimus feel regrets" Lennox said.

The counsel listened to what several Cybertronians and humans had said ranging from destruction to murder. "This individual would mock our world and always though he was better by killing many and destroying our world" was what a representative from Earth said as it was coming to a close knowing what Megatron and the Decepticons had done to Cybertron was obvious. "Optimus" I said "yes little one" he replied when the council left to debate what to do with Megatron and his Decepticons "we will have to wait and find out what the high counsel decides" Optimus said.

When the counsel returned "Megatron you and your followers have been found guilty of all crimes and for your sentence you shall be exiled into the same dimension with Lockdown and Sentinel Prime" the head of the high counsel decided. "Take them away" was the order as the bridge opened, the Decepticons were pushed in and never to be seen again. Optimus then walked to face the counsel and the members walked up to the two of us and when the leader of the counsel look at me and said "we have you to thank little one, the All Spark is within you. We know Optimus and his Autobots cared for you when two of Megatron's followers killed them" he said. "They raised me and I view him as my father" I replied and I hugged his neck.

It was over, from what I was told it was so many centuries but it was over, no more Lockdown, Sentinel and the Decepticons.

Three Years Later

Optimus' POV

'Our little youngling is twelve years old' I thought as I watched Hannah through our bond going to the highest floor of the palace where the Primes before me lived. I have Hannah live with me and Elita because we are her main guardians after all 'to think it has been four years since we took her as our own youngling' I thought knowing everything for her has changed, from having me and the Autobots care for her when her parents were murdered, to coming out of her shell and so much in her young life. I could hear and sense Hannah coming back inside "Hannah" I called to her and sure enough she entered my office through a human sized door.

When she entered I gently picked her up and said "it has been three years" I said as I stood up to walk with her and I then out her onto my shoulder "I know Optimus and I am glad the Decepticons are gone" Hannah said. "Not all of them are Hannah, Megatron will always have them around and if they try to disturb the peace which I can only think they won't they will join their leader" I said. "I just hope they will just stay away and quit ruining everything all the time" Hannah said "Megatron caused Cybertron to die and tried to kill the world I was born on" Hannah added.

"I know little one but we still do not know the whereabouts of the remaining Decepticons and with our alliance with Earth there will be no need to be concerned" I replied. "I am glad our worlds are doing well Optimus, there is no more violence on Earth anymore and I think it is because of you" Hannah said. I could only smile down at my little ward knowing she was right, but she too had a part into this after all the All Spark is within her and she was the Fifth Omega Key to restore Cybertron. "Hannah we knew you were unable to decide a guardian but I can promise we are your family and we love you as if you were our own youngling" I said to her as I walked outside to see the night sky of Cybertron.

Third POV

The sky of Cybertron was so clear and the youngling Optimus was carrying was in awe of the moons, Hannah watched as several younglings the same age as her were in awe of the giant who was her main guardian. Optimus then put her down and Hannah would remain quiet, unsure of what to say when she was placed in front of new people. "Is he the Prime" asked a boy Hannah's age "yes" Hannah replied after a few seconds of hesitation. "My name is Ben are you Hannah" he asked "yes" Hannah said again knowing she was starting to like him. So far the group of five children were Ben Rose, Leah Green, Josh Yan, and Clare Black 'I am pleased Hannah is making human friends' Optimus thought as he watched the six younglings play until they heard their parents calling them to come home.

The parents took one look at Hannah and Optimus knowing she was the adopted child of the Prime, the leader of Cybertron "I see you made friends with Hannah Audrey" he heard one of the parents knowing they were getting used to having more than one world to live one but even so it was good for Hannah to be with other younglings her own age and species. The main question is what shall the future hold for the two worlds?


	2. Avoiding the Needle: Round Two

Avoiding the Needle: Round Two

Don't worry I plan on having the Decepticons make appearances but they will be hopeless now that Megatron and Sentinel are gone forever so with those two they are practically directionless. Anyway, Hannah will try to avoid getting a shot from Ratchet only and yes she will be hiding in a very unexpected place, everyone knows tweens hate getting flu shots. I hope to receive comments soon because I did promise I would type a sequel to new life on Cybertron and Earth too knowing most of the Decepticons are gone, let's hope they stay away and stop ruining everything all the time, but I would not count on it.

Hannah's POV

"I have to go the Ratchet and First Aid to get a shot" Ben groaned "you're not the only one I have to get one too" I replied "is it true when you had to get one shot you hid in his medical bay" Ben asked "yes, but it took him a while but tell everyone it's not a good idea to drink a can a soda and then hide from you know who" I said. "Thanks for the tip Hannah and I better get home before my mom kills me" Ben said "same or Optimus is going to put me in a jar like a bug" I replied "see you tomorrow Hannah, but let's hope the Hatchet won't kills us" Ben said as we went home. When I got home I went to my room in Ratchet's home because Optimus and Elita are out on 'diplomatic stuff' although he was too tied up with dealing with Sideswipe **WHAM **I heard a wrench bang "OWWWW what the pit" I heard Sideswipe shout.

'That another for Sideswipe' I thought as I wrote down another tally mark under his name 'Sunstreaker if anyone is looking for me I'll be in Iacon' I said through our bond. 'Hannah your next for your flu shot' Sunstreaker said through our bond 'so you want to get out of it I suggest you do it now' Sunstreaker added. I knew he was right so I decided to see if Ratchet wasn't in his office this time 'he won't look for me here' I thought. 'Sure I only grew a few inches but I still have an advantage over Ratchet because one he's huge, two he has the worst bedside manner and last I am the only patient who picks out the most unlikely places' I added to my thought.

"Hannah time for your flu shot little one" Ratchet called 'better hide' I thought as I made my way to Ratchet's office, went under his berth and waited to see how long it would take for him to figure out where I will turn up. 'Let's see if all the hide and seek game with my new friends will pay off' I thought as I heard Ratchet "I mean it Hannah take your flu shot little one. If you want to go to your home world then come out right now and take your flu shot". I heard his huge footsteps walking around his home "Hannah little one come on out I have had to deal with this with several children your age" he called again.

Ratchet's POV

"Ow Ratchet" Sideswipe said "hold still" I said to him and I knew when he was done it was time to give Hannah her flu shot again and when he didn't hold still I pulled out my wrench and **WHAM "**OWWWW what the pit" Sideswipe shouted "you keep still because I need to give Hannah her shot next" I said to him. 'I hope Hannah doesn't hide from me again' I thought as I finished Sideswipe "all right Sideswipe you are free to go" I said and my glare was enough to send the silver mech out of my medical bay.

I knew Hannah was with me because I heard her come in through a human sized door, ever since she had to be in our care we had to make sure she was safe, but still as small as she is in as much danger here. If she were to get underfoot she would get squished Optimus said we had to watch where we all stepped, 'she has grown a few inches and the All Spark within her as slowed down her aging' I thought. "Hannah time for you flu shot youngling" I called. "I mean it Hannah take your flu shot little one. If you want to go to your home world then come out right now and take your flu shot" I called. "Hannah little one come on out I have had to deal with this with several children your age" I called again.

'Why do little ones always do this' I thought knowing this was the twentieth time this week a youngling human and Cybertronain has tried to hide from me and First Aid when it comes to getting their shot. "Hannah where are you" I called again as I got down on my knees and crawled to search in any place Hannah was small enough to hide in. 'I knew she was able to overcome the fact she was small after all she was needed to retrieve the artifacts of the Primes' I thought as I continued to look for her. 'Hannah I need to give you your shot and I don't want to tell Optimus I lost you' I said through our bond.

Third POV

'Hannah I need to give you your shot and I don't want to tell Optimus I lost you' Ratchet said to Hannah through their bond. Hannah did not reply knowing the giant medic would find out where she was hiding, in his office 'he isn't going to look here' Hannah thought and soon "now where can you be" Hannah heard Ratchet as he entered his room. 'Uh oh' Hannah thought as he got down to where Hannah was hiding, while Hannah moved further under and his arm moved around to try to get to a little youngling they cared for since her parents were slaughtered at the hands of two of the Decepticons.

When Ratchet felt something small 'there' Ratchet thought, Hannah felt Ratchet's digit touch her waist and sure enough his huge servo wrapped around her tiny body. Ratchet gently pulled his arm out from under the bed and looked at what he had in his servo "nice try youngling now let's go back to the medical bay and give you a vaccine" he said "this time it took me forty five minutes to find you" Ratchet said as he took Hannah to his medical bay. When they arrived Ratchet activated his holoform with the syringe in hand, "hold still and it will be over" Ratchet said with a grin on his face.

When he injected Hannah "there you go" Ratchet said and he set Hannah down gently "don't you tell your friends about this Hannah cause if you do I will put you in a jar, now you can go" Ratchet said to Hannah. 'With pleasure' Hannah said and ran out before Ratchet changed his mind "have you been talking with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker" he called "you and Optimus said they had to watch me and I didn't get to say anything about it" Hannah called from down the hallway.


	3. Parent's Worry

Parent's Worry

I thought it would be fun to give Hannah some human friends and of course I thought at some point I will have Hannah join in on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's pranks. Just let me know if you have any ideas as to what to do just let me know because I know at some point I will have to have Hannah get into trouble, but she won't be alone. Anyway I just want to have some fun with it and I know some of us can use a laugh. I am open to ideas but don't worry I will have to include several rogue Cons.

Hannah's POV

"It only took him forty-five minutes for the big bad medic to find you" Ben asked "yes, I though he wouldn't look for me under his berth" I said "wow and you were right about him frisking me about candy" Leah said. "See and Ratchet isn't that bad, he just gets I say Godzilla mad when Autobots or other patients do something stupid" I said "when Ratchet told Optimus I thought he was going to put me in a jar like a bug" I added. "Wow sounds like Optimus is dad of the year" Josh said "I second that but Hannah is it true Sideswipe and Sunstreaker mess with him" Clare asked "yes, and it is funny. Advice, when they do this it is a cue to 'run before Ratchet gets you'" I said trying not to laugh knowing they were nearby, looking for me. "Have you ever snuck away from him" Ben asked "yes but he always knows where to look" I replied.

"Kids time to go home" called Ben's dad "coming" all five called the next thing I knew a servo went around my waist "there you are" said Optimus' voice. As he walked "I am pleased you are making friends with younglings your own size" Optimus said as he entered his home I could sense he was pleased through our bond. "I heard what you said about me putting you in a jar like a bug little one and so far it does not sound like a bad idea" Optimus said as he put me down onto his desk and got to my eye level. I didn't reply knowing he was nearby when I was with my friends, at times I just want to be alone and not overprotected all the time.

"Hannah we promised your parents we would protect you and little one we do not know if Megatron's remaining followers will return to harm you" Optimus said as he took me and put me down next to his pede. When he was done I went to my room, most kids would have been so jealous but my new friends know it is because I have a huge adoptive father, 'at least I decided to have Optimus my full time guardian because that is what he does besides run a whole planet' I thought as I went to feed Ebony and Ivory "least you girls were able to survive" I said knowing it wasn't easy to be the All Spark's living vessel. "At least Optimus and Elita have been interesting parents but still I wonder where Optimus keeps jars big enough to keep me in" I said as I was done and picked up H.G Wells' _The Food_ _of the Gods. _'I feel like that' I thought knowing it wasn't easy for normal sized individuals to feel inferior to the giants 'Hannah you may be small but little one your size alone helped uncover the artifacts' Optimus said through our bond. I wish he would let me have my own thoughts.

Optimus' POV

When Hannah left the palace I knew she went to be with her friends "Optimus she is doing well" Elita said "I know Elita but I know the remaining Decepticons are still out there I worry" I said. "Optimus it is true Hannah did let the two of us be her adoptive parents but maybe we could be overprotective of her" Elita said as I used our bond to find Hannah. "Optimus Hannah is with her friends, she is going to be an adolescent soon and she will do things you will not approve of" Elita said. "I know, Bumblebee did the same and he told me he and the twins are just watching Hannah with her friends" I said gently. "Elita I am her adoptive sire and I just want her to be safe, I worry because she is small and she is in danger with me as anywhere" I said.

"Hannah is still a sparkling to me and if anything were to happen to her I would never forgive myself. I care for her as my own sparkling" I said to her knowing Hannah was ours to love and care for as if she was her own. "I better look for her it is starting to show outside" I said as I stood up to look for Hannah. I walked to where Hannah was playing with her friends when her friend's sire's called them home I walked up behind Hannah. "There you are" I said gently to her and took her up to my shoulder. "I know you had fun little one" I said as we went home. I could sense Hannah feeling overprotected "Hannah we promised your parents we would protect you and little one we do not know if Megatron's remaining followers will return to harm you" I said as I took Hannah and put her down next to my pede.

'Just like Bumblebee' I thought knowing I went through the same thing with him even when he lost his voice at the servos of Megatron. When I heard Hannah's thought about reading a novel by H.G Wells and when I heard about the title _The Food of the Gods, _her thoughts were about her feeling inferior. 'Hannah you may be small but little one your size alone helped uncover the artifacts' I said to her through our bond I told Hannah she may be small but she should not let her lack of size make her feel she has to be overprotected. I waited for Hannah to emerge from her room and when she emerged I got down to her level.

"Hannah you are an equal to me and I promise you are our youngling. I raised you the same way as I cared for Bumblebee when he was still a sparkling; Elita and I love you as if you were our very own. I will admit to one thing Hannah putting you in a jar for punishment does not sound like a bad idea" I said to her. "You sound just like a dad Optimus and I know it was the point. The point is if you wanted to make me feel less conscious about my lack of height you did a great job of it" Hannah said. "That's good and I don't want to hear anything like that from you again" I said to her and rubbed her hair with my digit.


	4. Sneaking Out and Punishment

Sneaking Out and Punishment

I thought I would have Hannah sneak out without her adoptive parent's knowing so I thought I would have Hannah make efforts to get away, don't worry having Optimus act like a father and put Hannah in a jar is going to be what the punishment is. I could use some thoughts on how to make things sound and mentally look interesting because sometimes I have a hard time coming up with different ideas. I did plan on having Hannah have human friends in this and thought at some point they will get in trouble for just being tweens.

Hannah's POV

I got out without Optimus and Elita knowing it but I figured they would know where I would be, with my friends and when I got to the center of Iacon where we agreed to meet. "Nice of you to come by" Ben said "I know I had to make sure Optimus and Elita weren't looking and then left" I said looking around thinking I was followed. "Do you ever think maybe these two are a tad overprotective" Clare asked "sometimes and if Optimus finds out I snuck out he's going to put me in a jar, like a bug" I said. "Now that we are all here why not look around, we haven't seen everything yet" Josh said. "Is it true Hannah you saw the Decepticons" Clare asked as we walked around the plaza with several citizens looking down on us "yes and I really don't want to talk about it" I replied. I didn't want to talk about it because I still get nightmares about it.

"I find it hard to believe it has been three years since Cybertron was restored and humans like us began coming here" Josh said as we walked all over the city of Iacon and I sensed Optimus and Elita. "Guys we better hid in one of the human sized shops Optimus and Elita are looking for me" I said. "Yeah we should" Ben replied as we walked into a bookstore but the good part about it was graphic novels for us to read until I knew my overprotective guardians were gone. 'They won't look here, they can get holoforms but I asked Johnathan at the casher not to tell them' I thought while we waited until Optimus and Elita were gone.

"Sorry Optimus and Elita I haven't seen them" I heard Johnathan say "thank you and if that youngling turns up tell her to come home" I heard Optimus say. When we heard the door close and the next thing I knew Johnathan walked up to us "they're gone, but I hope Optimus doesn't put you in a jar cause I think I heard him say that" he said. "I can't thank you enough" I said to him and soon we walked out. "Optimus did make me feel better about my lack of height" I said to them as we walked hoping Optimus and Elita wouldn't come around the corner to grab me.

Optimus' POV

"Optimus Hannah isn't anywhere" Elita called I could only sigh know Hannah left without a word, again 'just like Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker' I thought as I went to go look for Hannah. "I am going to get a jar" I said deciding I needed to ensure she learns not to walk out without saying anything to me and Elita. When I walked out with a jar that was perfect fit for Hannah "Optimus what is that for" Elita asked "if she is out and we find her I am going to take to her little suggestion, put her in a jar like a 'bug'" I replied. When it was on my desk we went out to look for her I asked several humans and Cybertronians and Hannah's older friend Johnathan but all I got was "I haven't seen her". "We could ask her friends creators if they know where they are" Elita asked.

When we got to the homes' of her friends "they could be wandering around Iacon" was what we were told. We continued to look until Ben's sire Chris suggested "you could wait for Hannah to come home and then you can get her in your palm before she knows what's coming". "Thank you but so far I can sense Hannah coming home" I replied to the sire "Optimus maybe you could be a tad too protective before you know it she and the kids will be teens, then a handful" Chris said as we left.

"We could wait for Hannah to come home" I said to Elita when we made the decision to let Hannah come back home on her own. "Are you really going to put Hannah in a jar" Elita asked "she has suggested that to her friends so yes I am" I said and then I got a call from Hound "Optimus I saw Hannah and her little friends leave the store and it looks like those younglings are going home" Hound said through a call link. "Thank you Hound" I replied knowing I can see if the suggestion to put Hannah in a jar would work.

When we got home I waited for Hannah knowing I was going to make sure she never did this again, period. "Optimus are you sure this is what you want to do" Elita asked. "She needs to understand I will not tolerate this and this is how she is going to learn not to sneak off again" I said and soon Hannah walked in and I made my move.

Third POV

"We should go Hannah but I hope Optimus and Elita won't be mad at you" Ben said "I think he is just worried about me but I better go I thought I saw Hound and I know he is going to tell Optimus" Hannah said as the friends went their separate ways. 'I better get back and hope Optimus doesn't get me' Hannah thought as she walked into the home she lives in with her adoptive parents and the next thing she knew a pair of metal fingers came down on her and plucked her up from the ground and soon she was facing her father, Optimus.

Hannah's POV

I was looking Optimus in his optics and he was walking into his office 'where are you taking me Optimus' I said through our bond "you need to learn not to sneak out Hannah we were worried about you, you could have been taken. Your late creators asked us to protect you and you respond by leaving without telling me and Elita" he said I knew he was mad now so I made no effort to move in between his fingers that had me by the scruff of my shirt. When he entered his office his servo lowed into a huge glass or what seemed to be a glass like jar "you are going to stay in here and think about your actions today little one" Optimus said. The jar was three times my size and he did make sure I could walk around in there, now I know how the fireflies I caught felt when I caught them.

When he put me down and moved his huge servo away I could only sit down and just be alone with my thoughts while he sat down, optics burning holes in my skull. 'Damn he's scary when he's angry' I thought as he continued to give me a stern look "Hannah I have heard you say I was going to put you in a jar like a bug and I decided to do this as punishment. You are going to stay in there until I say so" he said as he went through files. I didn't make any reply knowing he was mad enough as it was. I felt very small knowing I had made my father angry with me and now he really did put me in a jar, I could only look outside my prison reading what I could of the files Optimus was placing down. I didn't make any eye contact with him when we did and now I know better than to make him angry, he only wanted me to be safe, even when Megatron was out there.

Optimus' POV

I watched Hannah in her jar but I could sense she was thinking about what she had done to make me upset with her and I could sense she was feeling very small. 'You should be feeling like that Hannah, I am your father now and you will be treated like my little youngling' I thought as I watched her. She looked so small but then again she is going to remain in the jar for several Earth minutes knowing she had plenty to think about after what had happened. She made no sounds and would look up when she heard her mother walk by, I watched her when I would glance at files but soon I would decide to remove her from the jar. She made no eye contact with me, I knew if I did something such as the jar as punishment she would understand not to do it again, just like the day we adopted her. So far it was pleasant to have Hannah right here with me; I then noticed she was reading the files I was putting down next to her jar. 'I have a planet to run little one as Prime though you need to think about what you had done' I thought.

Elita soon entered and got down to Hannah's eye level "now Hannah I see your father has made this thought of yours into a reality and if you do anything like this again you will remain in here for a while" she said. Hannah made no sounds, not even to argue with her. "Optimus when are you going to let her out" Elita asked as she stood up "very soon" I replied when I placed the last file down and I took the jar and said "go to the side". Hannah obeyed knowing my stern tone was enough and when she was in my palm "do you understand what happens when you decided actions Elita and I would not approve of" I asked "yes" Hannah said. "Hannah I know you feel small but little one I do get concerned for you, we still do not know if Megatron's remaining followers are still out there" I said gently to her.

Hannah's POV

Elita said what she needed to say to me but I made no reply knowing my parents were mad now but then "Optimus when are you going to let her out" Elita asked as she stood up "very soon" Optimus replied when he placed the last file down and took the jar and said "go to the side". I did so because his tone was stern and soon I was in his palm "do you understand what happens when you decided actions Elita and I would not approve of" he asked "yes". "Hannah I know you feel small but little one I do get concerned for you, we still do not know if Megatron's remaining followers are still out there" Optimus said gently. "I" I was about to start "won't do it again, I know Hannah" Optimus said and I hugged his chest hearing his spark.

"Just as you were eight Hannah" Optimus said and he put me on his shoulder.


	5. Rainy Day

Rainy Day

I thought about letting my muse take me places knowing this is going to be an interesting sequel. The last chapter made me think about how to get Hannah in trouble with her parents and having her put in a jar twelve feet tall and wide. We all know now what happens when Hannah does something Optimus doesn't approve of and he will put Hannah in a jar, it won't be the first time she is put in a jar and it won't be the last time either. Anyway if anyone has thoughts on where to go then send me thoughts and I will take them into consideration.

Hannah's POV

After being put in a jar I knew better than to sneak off again but I have an uneasy feeling he will punish me with the jar, 'at least it was big enough and the opening was big enough for his fingers' I thought as I walked the hallway. I did tell my friends about it and then I told them "just be glad your dads don't punish you like mine will" knowing I was in the jar for an hour but I knew it taught me that Optimus can be a rather strict father. Then again being in the jar wasn't so bad but now I know better than to make him angry because Optimus can be really scary when he's mad and he told me "if you sneak off again or anything I do not approve of you will be in that jar again little one". It was raining outside and it was acidic, too dangerous for humans and Cybertronians so I had to spend the day with Optimus and Elita of course I could talk to my friends using com links.

"So he really put you in a jar like a bug, wow when did he let you out" Clare asked when I called her "I think for an hour but something tells me if I do it again he's going to keep me in there for a long time" I replied. This was how I tell them sometimes it isn't easy having a thirty-five foot tall Autobot being an adoptive father, I was asked how he hasn't stepped on me cause I am only as high as his ankle but most of the time he has me on his shoulder, servo and in some cases his huge desk. I decided to wander the home because it is a huge place and I am bored out of my damn mind anyway "acid rain sucks" I muttered.

I passed Optimus' office and was able to glance at the jar I was in 'wonder if he is going to put me in there again' I thought and then "I won't Hannah" came Optimus' voice. I looked up as he got down to my level "no one on Cybertron likes acid rain Hannah but it is not safe for human and Cybertronain" Optimus said. "Hannah Elita and I don't want you to wander off it isn't safe little one" Optimus said.

Optimus' POV

I knew Hannah was bored and I did find her outside my office glancing at the jar I put her in the day before for sneaking out while Elita and I were worried about her. When I heard Hannah think about me putting her in the jar again I told her "I won't" "no one likes acid rain but it is not safe for human and Cybertronain" I added. "You can be with me Hannah, after all I could use some company while Elita is taking her recharge" I said inviting her in. I looked back knowing Hannah was following me in "Optimus" Hannah said "yes little one" "I understand the need to keep me in a jar, I know I had it coming and I found the reports you were looking over interesting" Hannah said.

"I am pleased to know you didn't argue with me when I put you in there" I said when I got down to her level and rubbed her small body with my index digit. Ratchet did tell me Hannah is four feet five inches tall but she is going to be an adolescent youngling within a year and she is growing up but she will only get to be as Ratchet predicted she would be five foot six. I went back to work and asked Hannah to keep me company "I should have these reports done soon Hannah" I said gently smiling down at her. The reports were over the remaining followers of Megatron and possible threats of invasions I filled them out while Hannah was reading something and playing her little 'gaming device' as humans call it.

I would glance at the jar thinking about how I had punished Hannah for sneaking out and what would happen if she did something I did not approve of, Elita too. 'Optimus, do you think Megatron's follows will make a mess of things' Hannah asked through our bond 'I am unsure little one' I replied through our bond. 'I just hope the Decepticons will stay away and quiet ruining everything all the time. I am glad Megatron, Lockdown and Sentinel are gone' Hannah replied to me through our bond. "I know Hannah" I said as I put the file I was working on and reading down next to the jar I plan to use to put Hannah in if she misbehaved towards me and/or Elita.

Hannah POV

When I was done with playing on my 3DS I walked up to his desk and the next thing I knew a huge pencil came down, another three feet and I would have been crushed to death. No sense in saying anything to Optimus because if he knew he almost hurt me, by accident I don't think he would ever get over it. I went under his desk. "Hannah I am done and where are you" Optimus called gently and he looked down from where I am "there you are" he said gently to me and I was soon put on his shoulder. As small as I am being cared for by a Prime, the largest mech on Cybertron I am still not safe knowing anything can hurt me. Optimus and his Autobots have cared for me ever since my parents died but I still find it interesting to have the Prime be my father.

"Hannah is there something you need to tell me" Optimus said bringing me out of thought "just thinking how else I can get in the jar" I said quickly not wanting to tell him about the writing utensil that nearly crushed me. "I know that is not what you are thinking Hannah" Optimus said taking me into his palm and when he glanced at the ground where his writing utensil and where I was when he picked me up. He glanced at me "oh Primus I nearly hurt you" he said going into protective father mode as he put the utensil back on his desk. "Optimus I got out of the way before it hurt me and you didn't intend to" I said to ensure the giant he would never hurt me. "Hannah I almost did and little one this world was not built for you" Optimus "Optimus I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get like this, you didn't hurt me and you're an awesome father to me. The utensil just moved down there" I said to him.

"You're right Hannah I didn't hurt you but little one I get concerned over you, when you were eight you were taken not once but twice by Megatron and Sentinel. If anything ever happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself" Optimus said gently. At least he snapped out of it because he knew he won't intend to hurt me, he only wants me to be safe from harm, even if it does occur without him knowing it.


	6. Sightings and Concerns

Sightings and Concerns

I thought I should have Hannah spend some time with her friends this time not sneaking out but if anyone has thoughts on how this should go then please don't hesitate to say something. As I said before if anyone has ideas I will read but will have to go over this with my muse to see if it will work, I know I will have to include the remaining followers of Megatron so no the Decepticons will not stay away, they will continue to ruin everything because they can. All I can say is please read, review, follow and/or favorite because the muse could use some suggestions in the box.

Hannah's POV

I thought Optimus would never get over the whole pencil incident, I know Optimus still worries about hurting me but not that he would do it intentionally. The rain was still going on and it would for nearly two days of course I was still talking to Ben "he nearly crushed you by accident" he said "it just fell off the desk and I didn't want to mention it but he has a way of pulling things out. I tried not to say anything to him because I thought he would never get over it" I said. "I am going to be glad when the rain stops, I forgot what the sun looks like" Josh said. "I know" Clare said as we talked "I better go guys Optimus is calling me through our bond" I said and I signed off. When I turned off my com link to my friends and went to find out what Optimus wanted to talk to me about.

"Come in Hannah" Optimus said when I walked into his office he got out of his huge desk chair, held out his servo and when I was in his servo he walked back to his desk. I was placed onto his desk and he got to my level "Hannah there have been recent reports of several Decepticons have been sighted and I am going to have to take measure, you are to be with an Autobot guardian of my choice. I have informed your friends' creators of this, no more sneaking out Hannah because if you do I will put you in that jar" Optimus said. "I won't do it again" I said to him "good youngling, but the point is until the remaining Decepticons are caught you are to never leave this home without a guardian of my choice with you. I don't want you to get taken Hannah" Optimus said as he once again held out his servo.

I walked into his waiting palm "how many are still out there" I asked him "I am unsure little one and we will ensure they do not as you say 'ruin everything all the time'" Optimus said as he walked down the hall of the palace. "Optimus" I said breaking the silence "yes little one" he replied "have you gotten over" I was about to say about the pencil "yes little one, I know it was an accident and you are right I would never hurt you. I felt if I did I would never forgive myself as I said to you before" Optimus said. "When I am with you I feel safe Optimus, even when you put me in a jar" I said to him. "That jar is when you do something Elita and I will not tolerate. If you sneak off without telling me and Elita you will be in there for a much longer time little one" Optimus said.

Optimus' POV

"Optimus this is Prowl we have just received com from Kaibi 8 of potential Decepticons sightings so far the number is unknown" Prowl called. "If that is the case we should have all human parental units have their younglings on curfew until they are all arrested" I replied "logical idea" Prowl said. When he was done I called Hannah and I told her what Prowl had told me. "Do not even think about sneaking away Hannah because if you do you will stay in that jar for a much longer time than the first time I put you in there" I said. "I understand Optimus" Hannah replied "good and all younglings are put on curfew because they could harm them first and I would never let that happen" I said gently to her. "To tell you the truth Optimus I didn't find the jar that bad" Hannah said "you didn't" I said looking down the look her in the eyes. "I thought I deserved it" Hannah replied.

When Hannah said that I could only smile down at her "you had to be out in there Hannah, I am your father after all and I am pleased you learned from your actions on that day" I said to my little youngling charge. "To tell you the truth I never fully appreciated just how small you are and when I glanced at you, you looked so small" I said. Hannah could only glance at me "Hannah I worry for you because of your size. I only raised Bumblebee when he was a sparkling when he lost his creators, he too was so small and I worried for him but you are different you are from a different world. When you were taken twice by Lockdown and Megatron I was worried for you and when it was discovered you had the All Spark inside of you I felt even more fearful for you." I said to Hannah.

I felt Hannah hug my chest "Optimus I knew you would protect me because my mom and dad trusted you, I trust you because you cared" Hannah said. "You had a large part in Cybertron's restoration Hannah and having better relations with your world and mine little one" I said gently to her as I walked to be with Elita. When we entered I sat down next to Elita and put Hannah on my shoulder so we could look into the sky to watch star showers. "I find the sky beautiful" Hannah said knowing she wanted to talk about something else.

Third POV

The Prime, his mate and their adopted child watched the sky as the star began to glow and the meteors began to streak across the sky. 'I hope the remaining Decepticons never come here' Hannah thought "Hannah we cannot take it as a chance they will not decide to come here" Optimus said to his youngling "I just hope they will just stay away and quiet ruining everything all the time, it was bad enough when Megatron went on his rampage" Hannah said looking her father in the optics. "I know Hannah and we do not want them to take you as an act of revenge little one" Optimus said "he is right Hannah and if you sneak out I will keep you in that jar myself" Elita said to warn her youngling. "Optimus warned me I would end up in that jar if I snuck out and I promise I wouldn't" Hannah said.

Both of the adopted parents were glad Hannah decided not to sneak out knowing she would end up in that jar if she did. 'I didn't find the jar as scary as being in the cage in Lockdown's ship' Hannah thought "you are right Hannah" Elita said "I never wanted to go through it again and after what that monster had done" Hannah said looking her adopted mother in the eyes. "Hannah we promise it will never happen again as long as you do not sneak out. We still have to protect you because we love you" Optimus said gently hugging Hannah close to his spark, Elita did the same when her mate handed Hannah to her. Hannah felt safer knowing Optimus would fight tooth and nail to keep her safe.


	7. Precautions and Protection, New Arrivals

Precautions and Protection, New Arrivals

The Decepticons will be coming so I can make things interesting but don't worry I am going to introduce some fliers just to make things interesting from WOC and FOC (you guys know what these mean). So far we all know how much the Decepticons like to ruin everything all the time but with Megatron and Sentinel the so-called Prime out of the picture they are directionless. I could use some other ideas so this muse doesn't go anywhere and I do read whatever is in the suggestion box, no negative reviews because they bore me to sleep.

Hannah's POV

"I know you plan to be with your friends Hannah so I am going to assign Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to keep an optic on you" Optimus said when I was with him on his desk "I know if I don't wait for them 'back in the jar'" I said to tell him 'if I sneak out I will be put in the jar'. "Good youngling, they should be here any astro-second and I am meeting the Arialbots. You will meet them soon" Optimus said and soon enough a group of six Autobots I never met on Earth walked in. "Silverbolt, Air Raid, Skydive, Slingshot, Fireflight and Jetfire, welcome" Optimus said to the red, white, black and grey jet-like Autobots. "Reporting for duty Optimus" said the largest one "who is that on your desk" said the smallest one looking at me while I could look back at him. "Our charge Hannah Priscilla Audrey" Optimus said.

"Hannah these Autobots are the Arialbots" Optimus said he pointed to the grey flier with small hints of red "this is Silverbolt, leader of the unit". "Jetfire, second in command of the unit" to the red and silver Autobot, "their strategist Skydive" he said walking me up to the black, red and grey jet, "front liner Air Raid" introducing me to the black, red and white jet. "This is Fireflight" Optimus said introducing me to the white and red jet "finally" he finished walked over to the smallest Arialbots "Slingshot, stealth". "Wow I never knew humans were that weird looking" Slingshot said as I backed away slowly from him as he walked up. I could only look him in the optics because I didn't know what to say to any of them.

'Hannah Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be there soon' Optimus said I knew he knew to me it was a bit of an award situation and I didn't know how to react to it. I just wanted to get out of here and be with my friends the new arrivals were giving me weird looks and when the twins in question arrived I was more than too happy to get away from the air support; I did not like the way Jetfire was looking at me. "We told your friends we were going to the area you like to hang out, the plaza but no Kaon Hannah has to be cleared out and Optimus doesn't want you and the younglings playing there" Sideswipe said. "Why is it because of the they who should not be named" I said when I was inside of Sideswipe, "yes and because Optimus said so" Sunstreaker added as the three of us went off to meet up with my friends.

Optimus POV

I was going to have to have a discussion to the Arialbots on how to can have better conduct around Hannah. "That was a human youngling, I never thought they would be so small" Jetfire said breaking me out my thoughts "Silverbolt I know you and your Arialbots arrived for a meeting about the recent Decepticon sightings but your unit needs to be gentle around Hannah. She does not take to well at being gawked at and she is a citizen of Cybertron" I said to Silverbolt and his unit. "I understand I will speak to them about this" Silverbolt said. "I will say she is an interesting specimen" Jetfire said, this is not surprising for he is a scientist "Jetfire" I said "sorry Prime I just wanted to meet her but she seemed a bit taken aback by how Slingshot approached her". "Hannah is a different youngling and has a difficult time meeting new comers" I said.

I told them how Hannah came to be my adopted youngling "so the Decepticons Barricade and Blackout murdered her creators" Silverbolt said stunned over the events into Hannah's life. "So she has a disorder that causes her to have a hard time be around others" Air Raid said. The others were interested in Hannah but so far she really didn't like to be in a crowded place such as my office was today. "So where were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker going with Hannah" Jetfire asked "I have to have Hannah protected along with her friends, she is meeting up with four younglings from one of the human settlements" I replied. "So she was just going to be with her friends" Slingshot asked "yes but no without bodyguards, because we are uncertain if the Decepticons will return I have had to ensure her wellbeing is top priority because of the All Spark within her" I informed them.

"Interesting I have never known this to happen" Jetfire said "we believe when her carrier was sparked she was in contact with the shards and the All Spark's power went into Hannah" Ratchet said as he entered the conference room. "We have had to guard Hannah from the Decepticons with or sparks after all I promised her late creators we would protect her from harm" I said as the remaining Autobots arrived for the conference.

Third POV

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched the five younglings play just to be ensured Hannah was safe. "Is it true Hannah those two mess with Ratchet the Hatchet" Ben said "yeah I thought it was annoying at first but when they want to get back at him for stabbing me I find it funny" Hannah said. "Well at least we are known for making many younglings amused. "I heard the Arialbots made Hannah a tab uncomfortable" Sunstreaker said to Sideswipe refusing to let Hannah and her friends out of their sight, Optimus' orders. When the sun began to go down the parents called their children "we better take you home too Hannah, after all Optimus told all younglings including you to come home" Sideswipe said knowing Ratchet was there too and he was told if he didn't he would face the wrench.

"I hope they catch them" Bren said while the others Josh, Leah and Clare as well as Hannah agreed. "Time to go home Hannah Optimus is waiting for you" Sideswipe said and the three of them went back to Optimus' home. When the three of the arrived the Prime, his mate and Arialbots were waiting for them "thank you Sideswipe and Sunstreaker" Optimus said "our pleasure it was interesting to know younglings find our pranks funny" Sideswipe said. "Hannah please go in" Optimus said breaking Hannah out of her thoughts she was feeling rather wary of the new Autobots and she could tell Jetfire was rather interested in her.

Jetfire got to her eye level and said "I do apologize if we made you feel you were in an 'awkward situation' we were informed about you and I have wanted to meet you Hannah" Jetfire said. "I understand" Hannah replied to the flier "Optimus told me you are a scientist before the Decepticons formed and ruined everything" Hannah added. "Agree with that" Silverbolt agreed as Optimus picked up Hannah and out her onto his shoulder "I just want them to stay away and quiet ruining everything all the time" Hannah said. "We did talk about this Hannah and I will have to leave you with one of your friend's homes to deal with the threat but I will assign a guardian to protect you little one" Optimus said taking Hannah into his home. The Autobots were going to have to ensure the remaining Decepticons would never cause destruction to Cybertron again.


	8. Discovering Something

Discovering Something

I was tied up with other matters and I do apologize. Anyway I am going to have to have Hannah and her friends stumble on something they were not supposed to hear but I would like you to read it and find out. I am enjoying this muse for my story is going and how the Hannah is enjoying her new life on Cybertron, although I couldn't resist having Optimus and Elita be Hannah's adoptive parents and thought it would be a lot of fun to do that. If you have any thoughts on where this should go let me know and I will consider it.

Hannah's POV

"I guess you and the other Autobots have to ensure the Cons don't show up and ruin everything" I asked Optimus "yes and they will be brought to justice for their crimes" Optimus said "in the meantime it is going to be you and Elita. If I am told you did something we do not approve of you will be put in that jar" Optimus added getting close to my eye level with the look of 'I am serious' in his optics. "I know Optimus I will make an effort to not end up in the jar again" I said to him as he took me down from his desk. "I just hope once you and the others going after the remaining Decepticons. I would like them to stay away and quit ruining everything all the time" I said. "I know Hannah, Megatron may be in exile along with the others who caused Cybertron's previous state, I can assure you if they are remaining of Decepticons they will be questioned about their motive" Optimus said.

"I just don't want Cybertron to die again Optimus before it was restored I remember how bad it looked. You only wanted to protect me from the destruction of your world" I said. "I know Hannah after all it was the All Spark within you was what guided to the artifacts and the Keys to restore the world. I can assure you the destruction will never happen again little one" Optimus said. "You be a good youngling for Elita" Optimus said and he left. When he left I walked up to the window to watch him leave along with the other Autobots including the Dinobots "it is going to be the two of us for a while Hannah but Optimus did tell you to behave" Elita said. "I know you are concerned Hannah but my mate has to be the one to led the unit to bring the remaining Decepticons to justice" Elita said but it did little to ease my nerves, somehow I knew something was wrong.

"Sweetspark why don't you go outside, you can go to Iacon Plaza if you want but Kaon still has renovations and I am sure it is no place for a youngling like yourself Hannah" Elita said. "You can go but please be back before sunset" Elita said and I was on my way to the plaza although since I got to Cybertron Cade Yeager gave me a recording device I could record visual and audio. When I walked to the squire I overheard something "I'm telling you Optimus and his Autobots are on the way and I will get that brat of his and his mates" my heart stopped I pulled out the device and began to record both audio and visual. I made sure the Cybertronain didn't see me "Arachnid I promise I will get ahold of the brat and I know once we have her she will be used for a bargaining chip for the release of Megatron and Sentinel" I heard the mech. "See that you do Flameslinger" I heard the femme on the other line. 'Elita' I cried through our bond 'what is it Hannah' I found something Optimus needs to know there are Decepticons here' I said through our bond.

Elita's POV

When I heard Hannah call me through our bond 'Elita' Hannah cried through our bond 'what is it Hannah' I asked through our bond 'I found something Optimus needs to know there are Decepticons here' Hannah said through our bond. 'Here as in Iacon' I asked Hannah through our bond. 'Yes near the Plaza in the second ally' I called through our bond 'Hannah I want you home right now' I said 'I have the whole thing on audio and visual, yes it was the recording camera Mr. Yeager gave me when I turned eleven' Hannah said through our bond. I knew Hannah would be home in a few nano clicks but to make sure that mech didn't get her I called Arcee and Smokescreen to get Hannah home safe.

"Arcee to Elita we found Hannah and we are taking her home right away" Arcee called I regret letting her go alone but I know it was my fault letting her go alone. When I heard to door open I looked to see Hannah with my younger sister and Smokescreen. "Don't worry Elita we had no trouble but Hannah did pick up something rather disturbing and we told her Optimus will want to hear it immediately because Arachnid is involved" Arcee said with disgust in her voice.

Hannah's POV

I walked over to where I would be seen by other humans and Cybertronain citizens would notice me although I should have asked Elita for someone to protect me just in case. "Hannah" called a familiar voice I turned to face Arcee "there you are" said a mech I never seen "My name is Smokescreen, Prowl's younger brother. Elita sent us to get you and you picked the best place to look" he added. "I got everything Arcee and Smokescreen Flameslinger and an Arachnid" I said when I showed them my recording device. "Did you just say Arachnid" Arcee said I could hear the disgust in her voice "Arcee we were asked by Elita to bring Hannah home right away" Smokescreen said and he transformed "get in" he said and I did.

On the way I played what I had heard "Optimus and Prowl are going to want to hear this" Arcee said though her communication line. "Arcee I had an uneasy feeling but I never thought I would find out about this" I said to her "I know but I don't know why my sister didn't let you go without a guardian" she said "at least nothing bad happened and I found a Con and he didn't see me" I said to her. "Hannah he could have and from what the recording had said you could have been taken and Optimus would never forgive himself. I didn't want to see him like that when you were taken when you were eight" Arcee said. "I know Arcee but at least he didn't find out I caught him red handed but I think his servos are red" I said.

When we arrived the recording was played It was forwarded to Optimus. "Send enforcers to arrest Flameslinger" I heard Optimus. When the called ended "Elita" I asked "yes" she replied "who is Flameslinger" I asked "he is one of the council member but now that you found out on your own, even if it was a coincidence but you found out he was in league with Megatron and the Decepticons but now Optimus and the council are going to have to find out about Arachnid" Elita said letting me onto her shoulder. "Why did Arcee get angry when I said her name and who is Arachnid any way' I asked. "She is the most dangerous Cons out there Hannah and we are glade you caught that council member in the act, Optimus had suspicions he was corrupt" Arcee said.

When Arcee left "Hannah Arachnid is the most dangerous of all of Megatron's followers and I hope you never meet her" Elita said. "This Con is responsible for Tailgate's death, Tailgate was a lover of Arcee but he was killed in front of her" Elita said. When I was told she is purple and black with a spider form 'I hope I never see her' I thought as the images were freaking me out.


	9. A Threat Nipped

A Threat Nipped

Yes Hannah was an unintentional hero when it came to dealing with a threat that could have caused her to be a bargaining chip for the Decepticons to get the unwanted ones back. I know it was a coincidence but Hannah caught a council member in the act, at some point Arachnid will appear so she is the one trying to bring Megatron back. I will bring them in but now we have a council member about to go to trial but now Optimus is going to be more protective over Hannah more than before. Read, enjoy, send me suggestions as to where this should go, review, follow and/or favorite.

Hannah's POV

After the council saw the footage I took of one of their own was with the Decepticons all eyes and optics were on Flameslinger. Optimus was did get ahold of the remaining Decepticons and they were sent to the same area as Megatron, Sentinel, Lockdown and where Flameslinger was going to go. "Flameslinger based on the footage taken by Optimus Prime's adopted youngling this does indeed prove you were indeed trying to use her for a bargaining chip" said the head council member. "To add you were planning to abduct Hannah Audrey, Optimus' youngling and hand her over to bargain for the ones who ravaged Cybertron" another said with disgust. Optimus held me close to his chest 'Hannah he is going to be punished there is too much evidence against Flameslinger' Optimus said through my bond. "Based on the evidence you are condemned to exile until the day you offline, remove him" the head council member said.

When Flameslinger was taken to the bridge and locked away I was glad. The head council member turned to face me "you did well youngling, it was only a mere coincidence but even so you saved Cybertron by finding a spy. I can assure you little one the bridge can only be opened from our side" he said. When all was said and done Optimus then held me to his optic level "Hannah I know Elita let you go alone but I am going to make it clear you are still going with a guardian when you decide to leave home. I have to be assured you will never be harmed little one, I know nothing happened but little one I don't know what will happen if this happens again.

Flashback

Optimus' POV

When the unit I was leading got to where the Decepticons are "stealth we don't want them to find out about our presence" I commanded. Bumblebee and Seaspray were leading to stun them in order to avoid collateral damage "now" I said trough the com and when the stuns went off "Optimus this is Bumblebee we got the two that were seen in reports, bringing them over" Bumblebee called. When the two of the grunts of Megatron were caught they were put in the ships bring and then my com link went off, it was from Elita. "Optimus this is Elita I let Hannah go alone and she found out about a Decepticon. She has proof, she caught both video and audio footage and it is one of the council members" Elita said through the link. "What" I said with shock. When the call ended I was in shock knowing Hannah was alone but wasn't seen to my relief.

"Optimus is something wrong" Prowl asked "Prowl Elita sent enforcers to arrest a council member by the name of Flameslinger, Hannah caught him in the act with the recording device Cade gave her when she became eleven by Earth standards" I informed him. 'I know it was shear chance Hannah found out about this but when we heard a Decepticon by the designation Arachnid was involved I know Hannah is never going alone again' I thought. When Flameslinger was arrested the enforcers took the footage Hannah got, I made sure the footage would be seen and heard.

Flashback ends

Third POV

When the three of them returned to the Prime's home "Hannah I know you saved the planet by chance but little one I know Elita gave you permission to go alone. I however cannot let you go alone again, this Decepticon I am concerned for you and I need to keep your protection a top priority" Optimus said to Hannah as he walked into the home. "I know Optimus but now that I know who and what Arachnid is I hope to never see her" Hannah said knowing it was no use to argue with Optimus knowing he was her adopted father and the Prime.

Elita's POV

"Elita I know you wanted to let Hannah be with her friends but she should never go alone" Optimus said. "I know you care for her but I am more concerned about her getting taken by the remaining Decepticons, she was safe but she could have been taken" Optimus added. "I understand Optimus but she was told by me to go as far as Iacon but not too close to Kaon because it is still no place for a youngling" I said to my mate. "I know I just get worried for her and I just want her to be safe. I promised her late creators when she was an eight year old youngling I would keep her safe" Optimus said. I sensed Hannah walking in, no doubt heard everything by accident when she was walking by. "I didn't listen to this I promise" Hannah said.

"Hannah we know but we were just concerned about your own safety" Optimus said glancing down at Hannah. "I know and I won't go alone again I promise Optimus" Hannah said "were planning to go somewhere" I asked her "no, thanks to that turncoat I wasn't up to it anyway. In facts thanks to him Josh told me the parents are freaking our thinking more of them are around" Hannah said as Optimus picked her up and placed her onto his shoulder. "Hannah the council is deciding about what to do now that we know there could be more potential followers of Megatron still out there. I have to be at the debate the next day to decide on what to do, with this turn of events I had to increase security around the home little one" Optimus said.

"I know where it is going Optimus, I thought after Cybertron was restored and order was restored as an added bonus the Cons would just stay away and quiet ruining everything all the time" Hannah said. "I know you think that way Hannah, I had that feeling it wouldn't be the case youngling" Optimus said. "I don't fear them Optimus I just find them annoying, it was creepy when I was eight but I am going to be thirteen soon and it is just annoying, the kids I hang out with find them annoying too" Hannah said. "Hannah have you been talking with Ironhide" Optimus asked "he feels the same way but I thought it had to do with him not using his giant cannons so much as he used to" Hannah replied. "Hannah I know, until the remaining Decepticons are caught you need to be with a guardian I assign to you" Optimus said. "I know but I just find the Decepticons annoying, not you wanting to keep me safe. The way they destroyed the planet and they want to do it again, when they tried to destroy Earth I thought it was annoying" Hannah said.

"Well now we know you don't fear them you find them irritating" I replied. "It is how I think about them" Hannah said to the two of us, never the less I understood what Hannah meant when she referred the Decepticons as annoying.


	10. Finding Out

Finding Out

Sorry for the delay, I had plenty of assignments bombarding me and needed to ensure they were taken care of and whatnot. Anyway I am trying to avoid the dreaded 'writer's block' and the vaccine I know is to take suggestions, bear in mind Guest I am going to take your idea but who should Hannah's boyfriend be, I'll let you guys decide but I am not going to have any love triangles, everyone knows how much trouble they can be. Keep in mind Hannah is only twelve and I will have Optimus and Elita tell Hannah she has Asperger's Syndrome. Please read, send me advice as to where this should go, follow and favorite.

Hannah's POV

'Another acid rain day, I can't tell which is more annoying acid rain or the Decepticons' I thought as I wandered the halls of the home I live in with Optimus and Elita 'with rainy days the only things I can do are to keep my chinchillas' company, game out or tell-a-came my friends' I thought as I went into my room. When I entered my room I feed Ebony and Ivory "another day and I have to deal with the rain mucking up things" I said to them as I gave them their pelts to eat "good girls" I said to them as they took their treats from my hand. I can sense Optimus and Elita are glad I can't go anywhere because it's raining out. When I was done feeding my chinchillas I went out of my room to go find out if Optimus was planning going to inform me of guardians he had in mind when I want to go out.

When I began to look around thinking about how my life had been, I miss mom and dad more than anything and I have been able to see them in my dreams 'Hannah Optimus and Elita love you. The two of them look to you as their own' dad said 'we did ask him and the Autobots to care for you if anything were to happen to us' Mom said. 'I miss you' I said to them 'now Hannah Optimus just wants to protect you. He and the Autobots have done well to care for you, we love you too Hannah' they said and they left.

I walked the hall with the thoughts of my late parents in my mind and how my life has changed since I was adopted by Optimus and his Autobots 'you're right dad the Autobots have been able to keep their word and protect me' I thought as I walked around the halls with my own thoughts knowing I could have been abducted and used for a bargaining chip for the remaining Decepticons.

Optimus' POV

"Optimus we should tell Hannah about her disorder" Elita said when we were in the office together "I know but Elita" I was about to start "don't 'but Elita' me" Elita said "Hannah needs to know the truth" Elita said. "I should call her in, it is raining and younglings shouldn't be in that weather anyway. "Very well I will call her in right away Elita" I said to my mate. I called Hannah through our bond 'Hannah Elita and I would like to talk to you' 'what about' Hannah asked through our bond. 'Please come Hannah, you did nothing wrong little one' I said through our bond. "She will be here soon" I said to Elita knowing I should let Hannah walk to my office . "Optimus we needed to tell Hannah about this at some point, after all her late creators planned to tell her about her disorder at some point in her lifespan" Elita said knowing her late creators had to tell her at some point in her life.

When the human sized door opened Hannah walked in "come closer Hannah, there is something important we need to discuss with you" I said holding out my servo so Hannah could get into my palm. "Now Hannah we need to tell you something your parents meant to tell you. Hannah you have a communication disorder, it is known as Asperger's Syndrome" I said to Hannah. "Hannah your parents were planning to tell you but Hannah when we first took you as our own youngling you began to emerge from your shell" I added to Hannah. "Hannah we knew you would be too young to understand when we first cared for you when you were eight" Elita said.

I could only watch Hannah in my palm she looked stunned "Hannah please don't be upset little one, you were too young to understand" I said gently to her rubbing her body to reassure her we were going to tell her. "I guess this explains everything" Hannah said after a moment of silence. "Now youngling you had done well and after your parents were murdered by the Decepticons. Elita and I love you because we always wanted younglings of our own. Your creators were unsure of how long they could protect you from the Decepticons. Your sire and carrier asked me to care for you when you were four little one" I said gently to her.

Third POV

Hannah was unsure as to what to think after she was told about her disorder, for a while Hannah didn't make a sound. After Optimus said what he needed to say he let Hannah take everything she was told in 'Hannah I know it wasn't easy to tell you little one. This was something you were too young to understand and I didn't know how to inform you of your disorder' Optimus said through the guardian bond. Hannah didn't know what to say for a while and she did think about how and why she felt different from other people, now she found out from her adopted father.

Elita's POV

Hannah looked rather stunned to find out the truth that only the Autobots who cared for her when she was only eight about how and why she was different from other younglings. "Hannah sweet spark we knew this was the right age to tell you, after all we knew about it. Sweet spark you have been able to overcome you disorder and have done well after your creators died" I said getting to Hannah's eye level. "I understand" Hannah said after a moment of silence "Hannah I told Optimus to tell you and I felt this was the right time to tell you" I said to her gently taking her from Optimus' hand and gently holding her close to my chest. I wasn't sure how Hannah was going to react to what she has and I thought she would be upset over the Autobots who cared for her when she was an eight year old human youngling.

"Now Hannah I know this was so much to take in but sweetspark we promise we will always be there for you no matter what. We know you caught one of the council members who was planning to abduct you and hand you over as a bargaining chip. I felt it was a mistake to let you go alone" I said to Hannah as I put her down. I needed to tell her it may have been a coincidence but even so Hannah did stop more Decepticons from coming back, especially the one we were all concerned about, Arachnid. We know she is still out there and until we know her whereabouts and she is caught Optimus declared Hannah was not going alone.

"You can go if you desire Hannah" Optimus said breaking me out of my thoughts.  
>Thank you Optimus and Elita" Hannah said and she went in the direction of her room.<p> 


	11. Fear of the Huntress

Fear of the Huntress

I had to have Optimus and Elita tell Hannah about her disorder and I know I had to have Hannah learn about her disorder, I didn't know about it until I was the same age. At some point I am going to introduce Arachnid, I am sure everyone knows who she is. Bear in mind I do read suggestions and I will look into them I have to talk the suggestion over with my muse so we can think the idea through. Anyway Arcee is going to be Hannah's guardian because Optimus and Elita said so. Please read, review, send me suggestions, follow and/or favorite.

Hannah's POV

"Hannah Arcee and Cliffjumper agreed to keep their optics on you today and youngling she already knows where you and your friends go to play. We did inform your friends' parental units about being with guardians under orders of your father and myself youngling" Elita said. "Hannah I know Optimus is having a meeting with the council over the issue with Flameslinger, I promised Optimus I would never let you go alone again Hannah" Elita added. I was about to go meet with my friends in Iacon "I know Elita" I replied to my adopted mom knowing after finding out one of the council member was a Decepticon planning to abduct me and hand me over to the Decepticon known as Arachnid. Arachnid is the female Con who haunts my dreams and I still don't have a clue about her and I hope to never see her.

"Now Hannah you and your friends be good for Arcee and Cliffjumper" Elita said "who's Cliffjumper" I asked Elita "you'll meet him and find out" Elita said. Ever since the Cybertron had been restored many Autobots I never met were arriving and I have yet to meet them, although I did find meeting Jetfire, Silverbolt and the Arialbots was awkward. "Hannah Optimus did inform the Arialbots about how to behave towards you because you are our youngling" Elita said getting down to my level "Hannah you can go out Arcee commed me, she said she and Cliffjumper are going to meet you soon" Elita said gently to me.

When I was told I could go the thought of the incident with Flameslinger and what he planned to do with me if he caught me alone and it was chance that I heard him talking to the Decepticon that is in my nightmares. As soon as I met up with my friends "my mom told me we have to with not one but two Autobots" Josh said "please don't mad at me blame the remaining Cons" I said flatly "we're not mad Hannah we think it's neat you have Optimus as your dad and have around when you were eight" Josh said. "I guess your right and to tell you the truth I know who Arcee is, but I never met Cliffjumper. Elita said he and Arcee were going to keep their optics on us" I replied. "I will admit I never met some of the Autobots" I added. "Hey you must be Hannah, Ben, Josh, Leah and Clare" said a friendly voice we all turned to face a tall red Autobot with horns on his head. "Name's Cliffjumper but you younglings can call me Cliff" said the new Autobot named Cliffjumper.

Arcee's POV

"Elita why do I have to watch her" I growled, I was still in anger as to how Arachnid would know about Hannah. I had nothing against Hannah at all, but still I was annoyed that I had to watch Hannah when I should be with Optimus and those he assembled to hunt down the one who murdered my partner, Fastback. "Arcee please Cliffjumper agreed to watch Hannah, please Arcee for me" Elita said. "All right" I said giving in to my older sister's request "Arcee Optimus did request you to be one of Hannah's assigned guardians, I know Hannah found out about Arachnid by accident but she could have been taken and I don't want to think about what would happened to her if she was taken" Elita said. I remember when Hannah was allowed to go out alone and finding out about a council member being in league with the Decepticons, that trial horrified and angered me when I heard the name of Fastback's killer, Arachnid.

"Arcee Optimus is concerned about Hannah going out alone we have had to take the precautions to protect Hannah from harm and this includes the remainder of Megatron's followers" Elita said. "I haven't forgotten when Hannah was taken twice by Lockdown and now we have to worry about that monster" I said trying to keep my anger in check knowing Hannah was still at risk for being abducted by any followers of Megatron. "All right Elita you win and I just hope Cliff doesn't do anything stupid" I muttered knowing how many times he would do something stupid such as engaging to Con alone. "Cliffjumper knows where Hannah is going to be with her friends and I did inform their parental units you and Cliffjumper would be watching them to ensure nothing happens. I am going to ask you not to let them see Kaon" Elita said.

"I promise Elita I will keep an eye on them" I said and the com ended so I knew I had to go meet Cliff but I suspect he is already there. When I walked to the area Hannah and her friends like to play in Cliff was looking under metal structures and when I walked up to him I said "don't tell me you lost them" sighing "I did not we're playing hide and seek" he replied "please me look" he said "All right and we better hope they didn't try to sneak off, Elita told me if Hannah did it again she was going into a jar for a long time" I muttered helping him look and when I walked up to a metal tree-like structure in the Circle I heard snickering "get down from there" I called and all five of them out of the 'tree'. "Cliff said not to leave the Circle and we didn't" Hannah said "I know but we still worry" I said giving them the 'if you run off I am going to keep you in that jar for good look' "stupid Arachnid trying to use me for a bargaining chip" I heard Hannah mutter.

Cliffjumper's POV

When I heard Hannah mutter that name I ran in to stop Arcee from getting upset "well now that we are all here let's just keep our optics on you five and do what younglings enjoy and if you want you five can just pretend we are not even here" I said to the younglings. "Arcee trust me nothing is going to happen" I said to her as we watched the younglings play something called 'ultimate Frisbee' "I just want to find out where Arachnid is" Arcee growled "Arcee we tried to save Fastback and everything, I know Optimus asked you to remain behind when he was talking things over with the council and whatnot" I said and soon Hannah was at our pedes getting the 'Frisbee' that landed there. "Who was Fastback" she asked "Fastback was Arcee's friend now Hannah go back and play" I said so she wouldn't ask any further.

"Arcee Elita and Optimus hope that Hannah won't have to think about Arachnid. Boss Bot told us ever since that incident with Flameslinger Hannah has had nightmares about her and now she thinks Arachnid might jump out somewhere and get her" I said. "I think we need to continue to watch until Hannah's friends need to go home" I said. It was interesting watching the younglings playing with that disk "well watching those five" came Hound's voice "yes and now that Hannah is aware of Arachnid she knows about Fastback through the guardian bonds" I said. "Well just remember Cliffjumper the bonds will cause Hannah to find out about things we really didn't intend for her to know but just hope that wretch never comes" Hound said while Arcee went over to talk to the creators of Hannah's friends.

Third POV

After hours of playing ultimate Frisbee "Hannah Elita and Optimus need you back home soon" Arcee said as soon as her friends went home with their parents and when it was a few astro-minutes "Hannah we know you didn't intend to find out about Arachnid but you must know she is the worst of the worst" Cliffjumper said to Hannah as he drove with Arcee behind them "I didn't mean to Cliff the Frisbee landed in front of you and I was picked to go and get it" Hannah said to him. "I know kiddo but I will tell you who Fastback was, he was a sniper and Arcee's best friend" Cliffjumper said to Hannah. "He was one of Arachnid's victims and she is the most dangerous Con to know" Cliffjumper added. "I hope to never meet her" Hannah said. "Good to hear, now a different pair of body guards will be there when you would like to go out with your friends Hannah and don't worry about Arachnid Hannah" Cliffjumper said.

Hannah didn't know what to think other than the Decepticon trying to get her but it was still in her mind. 'Wonder if another one will try to take me and trade me again' Hannah thought as she went to Elita and Optimus. All the Prime and his mate could do was continue to ensure the remaining Decepticons would be caught and to put Hannah to ease.


	12. Worst Fear Part One

Worst Fear Part One

I thought it was high time I bring in Arachnid because of how her henchman from within the council failed. We all knew how frustrated Megatron got when Starscream failed at various raids on Earth anyway we all know if you want something done then you have to do this yourself. I miss the Prime series I mean it only lasted three years, although I am unsure of my thoughts on the new series coming out in January. I had to include the female Decepticon and my muse said Arachnid was a winner because of her nature, Thunderblast from Cybertron series really annoyed me to a degree. I am open to suggestions, read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Third POV

Arachnid was furious that many of her followers were unable to get Optimus and Elita's precious youngling to her "I must have the child of the All Spark" she muttered as she looked through the monitors looking for the best time to snatch the femme from her bodyguards "well if those minions of mine can't get that flesh-bag then I will have get that fleshy myself" she muttered. She transformed into her spider form and decided to go and get the child of the Prime herself. When she got onto the planet surface she took the Decepticons underground passage 'now the Prime's palace would be right around the corner' thought the Decepticon as she made her way to where the Prime's passage. 'Optimus thought he could keep that little flesh bag safe, well then I can prove he can have many bodyguards but he cannot protect her from me' Arachnid thought.

When the Decepticon got into the palace she was able to keep out of sight 'I am only after her' Arachnid thought as she began to move to where the youngling was and she entered her room. 'There you are' Arachnid thought, she used her webbing to wrap Hannah, injected Hannah with sedatives in Hannah and took her out of the room. 'Now once Optimus sees my message he is going to pay dearly to have her back' Arachnid thought and she took an unconscious Hannah back to her ship. 'Sleep tight little one and I know how much Optimus is going to pay dearly to have you back' Arachnid thought in a sinister manner.

Arachnid smiled knowing she had the youngling who had the All Spark within her, 'you are going to be on my trophies if Optimus doesn't pay but I know who is going to want to come after me' Arachnid thought remembering her time when she murdered Fastback. 'Arcee is going to want to come after you too' Arachnid thought knowing having someone Arcee cared for causes her to get riled up.

Optimus' POV

I thought it was time to get Hannah up "Hannah you need to come out of recharge little one" I called through the door "Hannah please" I called again. "Optimus I feel that something isn't right, I had citizens coming forward saying they saw a suspicious object near the larger moon" Elita said "Elita I know but I am going to get Hannah out of recharge" I said and when I went in to find Hannah gone "Hannah" I called knowing she would never do this "Optimus" Elita said picking up a disk. "Oh no" I said knowing this was the same when Lockdown abducted Hannah "Optimus has Hannah been" Elita said "I am going to inform all Autobots about this at once" I declared knowing this was Arachnid's calling card. "Arcee is going to be furious when she finds out" Elita said. "Which is the reason I am uncertain if I should have her on the mission to get Hannah away from Arachnid" I replied to Elita knowing Arcee has a violent history with Arachnid.

I played the disk and Arachnid appeared "if you want your precious youngling Optimus release Lord Megatron and my other Decepticon brethren or your precious flesh bag will have the opening in my trophy case" she said. "Hannah" Elita said in shock knowing our child was taken and Arachnid was planning to kill her. I nearly fell to my knees knowing Hannah was going to be harmed if we didn't release the Decepticons from exile. "Elita" I said in sadness knowing our adopted child was taken for a third time and to make everything worse Hannah was taken by the most dangerous Decepticon Megatron ever had. "Optimus what are you planning" Elita asked knowing I was about to lose my temper knowing Hannah was gone, taken from me again.

"Elita I promise we will get Hannah and she will be returned home" I declared knowing we were going to make an effort to contact the Decepticon to get her location and then deploy a team to get Hannah away from Arachnid. "Optimus you are going to" Elita said "yes contact that Decepticon and get her location. We need to do this to get Arachnid's location" I said knowing we need to draw out Arachnid and find Hannah. "I am going to overhaul security here, I would like to ensure Hannah will never be snatched again" I said knowing I let my guard down and now Hannah was in danger.

Hannah's POV

'Why do I have chills going all over me' I thought as the sleep left my eyes when I finally awoke from what I thought was a drug I found myself in a cage. 'Not again' was all I could think of and I had a bad feeling this was worse than when I was imprisoned with Megatron and Lockdown. "I see you are awake dear" came a sinister voice I turned to face the Decepticon I heard many horror stories about. I could only remain silent knowing she was the one responsible for the deaths of many Autobots 'Arachnid' I thought in fear and I could only remain silent knowing what she was planning. "I am sure you know what I plan to do with you" I said nothing "you already know good I plan to draw Optimus out and he will come for you" she said. She was creepy looking, those optics glowing blood red and now I just want to get out of my prison and be with Optimus. I was reliving a nightmare again, this is the third time I was abducted by the Decepticons.

'Optimus I am on the larger moon' I said through our bond 'Hannah we are going to have teams get you away, I am going to swallow the demands of Arachnid. I promise Hannah we will not let Arachnid harm you' Optimus said through our bond. 'Hannah your father is getting ready to get you and you need to keep in contact with him so he can get you' Elita said through our bond. 'Hannah I promise I will never let you get taken again little one please keep in contact with me' Optimus said through our bond. All I could do was talk to Optimus and Elita, and look outside my cage. The walls scared me knowing she was a hunter and now I fear I am going to be next.

Elita's POV

"That bitch" Arcee screamed "Arcee" Cliffjumper cried as he made every effort to restrain Arcee "Arcee calm down" Optimus said "he's right Arcee he needs to finish" I said giving my sister a reprimand "there will be two teams one to draw Arachnid out and the second to get Hannah to safety" Optimus said. "Let me go Optimus I will never forgive that bitch for taking Hannah" Arcee said "I am unsure Arcee you will not be in the unit to draw Arachnid out, you are to follow Prowl to get Hannah to safety" Optimus ordered. "Do you understand" Optimus said "yes Optimus" Arcee said. "Arcee we are to wait until Optimus' unit draws out Arachnid and other Decepticons that are with her, our unit is to find Hannah and get her away from that Decepticon" I heard Prowl say.

Many of the Autobots were horrified to find out Hannah had been taken away by Arachnid and now there are plans to ensure Hannah will not be taken again. "Please Arcee just listen to Prowl, this is about Hannah" I said to my sister knowing what she was thinking. "Autobots move out" Optimus ordered.


	13. Worst Fear part two

Worst Fear part two

Wonder where this is going to go and no to Bee4ever Arachnid will not be exterminated right away. Anyway the family will be back together under much happier circumstances and I do miss dad so much. When I listen to 3 Doors Down 'Here without you' this get me into thinking about him, along with his list of music. My muse has been able to help me keep myself together when I feel I am coming undone, all I can do is think about him every day, for who he was. Just remember I do read the reviews, I look for suggestions, so please follow, favorite, and/or review.

Hannah' POV

'I thought being imprisoned in Lockdown was bad' I thought I contoured to look around from inside my cage knowing she was planning to use me to get Megatron and her other Decepticons out of prison. "Now then I told Optimus and of course Arcee what would happen if they did not comply. Arcee was of course pleased to see me" Arachnid said with that sadistic grin. 'I hope you are getting this Optimus' I said through our bond 'I am Hannah, Prowl is going to lead the unit to get you to safety once Arachnid is drawn out' Optimus said through our bond. 'I am not going to say anything to her but she keeps giving me that 'I am going to kill you look' I replied to him through our bond 'Hannah we are coming, I promise Hannah I know I said this to you several times, I promise I will do everything in my own power to protect you. I will never let you be taken again' Optimus said through our bond.

When he said that I felt tears come to my eyes I haven't been in despair since my parents died at the hands of two Decepticons, 'Optimus I hate it I hate her I don't want to look at those eyes, they are worse than Lockdown's' I said through the bonds. "Oh you are crying knowing Optimus isn't here to protect you" Arachnid said smiling in her sinister manner 'don't count on it I am only buying him time so you don't see it coming' I thought making sure Optimus was ensuring I would cry as a ruse so she wouldn't know I know Optimus knows where I am using the guardian bonds formed by the All Spark. "You can cry for him and his Autobots all you want but he will never come unless he agrees on my terms. I don't hear him coming, maybe he doesn't care what happens to a flesh bag youngling like you" she taunted knowing she was trying to get me to cry for Optimus again.

'Optimus is coming for me' I thought 'Optimus she is falling for it' I said through our bond 'Hannah we can sense where you are and I know you are calling for me and I will be here for you' Optimus said through our bond. I felt better knowing his warmth and father's love was going through the bond I have with him and Elita. 'Hannah Prowl's unit are making their way we know where are so you will not be harmed' Optimus said knowing he was here. 'Hannah I am about to attack the other side and when that does happen Prowl will be there to break in and take you to safety' Optimus said through our bond.

Optimus' POV

"I told Hannah your unit would retrieve her to safety while my unit will keep Arachnid distracted, we will cover you. Prowl have your unit flank the left side of Arachnid's ship and when we open fire signaling your unit to get Hannah away from Arachnid knowing how cruel she can be and what is was planning to do with Hannah. "Optimus did Megatron intend to extract the All Spark from Hannah when he found out she had the All Spark within her" I informed Elita, she was upset over Hannah's abduction. "Ready Optimus" Ironhide said readying his cannons "I am I just want to get our Hannah back, safe" Hound said, both were upset over Hannah's abduction and could hear Hannah's cries knowing she was scared and wanted out of her cage.

"Prowl lead your unit now, we will get Arachnid and those who are with her drawn out and when you hear gun fire get Hannah away from here and back to our ship. Ratchet and First Aid are standing by in case Hannah is injured in any way" I commanded "Prowl go" I ordered my SIC "yes right away Optimus" Prowl responded leading his group, I had to put Arcee on his team just to get Hannah and protect her from harm. "Arcee obey Prowl get Hannah to safety, Hannah is our main priority and keep her away from Arachnid" Elita ordered as she prepared to open fire on the other side of where Hannah was.

"Open fire on the right side we cannot risk harming Hannah" I commanded knowing it was the signal to Prowl's unit to get inside and get Hannah out of there. "Arachnid" Elita cried trying to get her attention, true she was upset about Hannah being taken from under guard. "That Decepticon is going to pay for taking Hannah" Ironhide growled, when Hannah was taken we could not feel that we had all failed to protect Hannah. "You bitch why did you have to take her" Hound roared as he opened fire and it was more than enough to get Arachnid and several other Decepticons to come out of the ship.

"Well look who is here? I see you are all here for that flesh brat well I want Megatron released or that brat will die" Arachnid sneered and transformed into her spider form. "Open fire and if any of you enter I will kill that brat" Arachnid declared. 'Prowl where are you' I said through the com link 'I heard Optimus we have retired Hannah, she is safe Cliffjumper and Moonracer are taking her away right now' Prowl replied. 'Autobots continue to fire Arachnid cannot know Prowl and his unit have found Hannah and are taking her back to Ratchet and First Aid. 'That's good' Hound said he was one close to Hannah and Hannah did tell me she felt safe with the much larger Autobots.

Prowl's POV

"Arcee keep focus we need to find Hannah Optimus ordered this unit to find and gat Hannah to safety" I ordered knowing how much Arcee wanted to kill Arachnid. "I sense her right here" Sideswipe said and sure enough we found the cage Hannah was in "Hannah stand back" I said and she did what she was told, I fired an acid pellet at the cage causing it to dissolve. "I got you Hannah you're okay" Moonracer said. "Cliffjumper, Moonracer get Hannah away from here and take her to Ratchet and First Aid" Prowl ordered. When I heard what Arachnid planned to do I informed Optimus we had Hannah, Cliffjumper and Moonracer were on their way to Ratchet and First Aid.

"Arcee I am sending you and Bumblebee to back up Cliffjumper and Moonracer up to ensure Hannah gets there to safety" I ordered thinking this would be enough to keep Arcee away from Arachnid. "Arcee this is about Hannah we need to protect her from any harm" Bumblebee said and he took Arcee to back up Cliffjumper and Moonracer while we took care of any Decepticons that would try to go after Hannah. 'Optimus I sent Arcee and Bumblebee as backup to ensure Hannah isn't harmed Bumblebee told Arcee Hannah is a priority and Arachnid cannot take her again' I said through the com and we had to be sure Hannah got away alright knowing she was shock up.


	14. Recovering from an Ordeal

Recovering from an Ordeal

Now that Prowl's unit has been able to get Hannah away from Arachnid, I can guarantee this will not be the last appearance Arachnid will be making, although I am considering Thunderblast making an appearance. I am unsure if the Decepticons will stay away and quit ruining everything, including Hannah's life all the time. I did find them annoying at times knowing how much the group likes to take and break things all the time. Hannah is going to be shook up for a while because of being injected with Arachnids toxins as normal spiders do, as much as I love spiders I do not like Arachnid because she creped me out knowing how unpredictable she was in the Prime series. Please read, send me suggestions if any, the muse and I will talk it over, review, follow and/or favorite. Enjoy the holidays for all you fans out there, Peace Out .

Hannah's POV

"Easy kid" I heard Cliffjumper's voice "there are four of us trying to get you far away before Arachnid finds out that Optimus' attack is a ruse while the remaining Autobots on Prowl's unit keep the Decepticons within the ship busy while we get you to Ratchet" Cliffjumper added as he carried me. "By the color of her skin Ratchet said she needs to be treated right away" I hear Bumblebee say. I felt sick all over, as if I was injected one time too many. "Damn that Arachnid" I heard Arcee growl and I was still stunned knowing Arachnid drugged me and my vison was distorted, their voices were all that I knew while under the drug I was given during my imprisonment.

"Put her down here" I heard Ratchet "Ratchet did Arachnid do this to her" Arcee said as my vison began to become clearer "based on my diagnosis the sedative should be wearing off" Ratchet replied "that's good, thank Primus she is alright" Bumblebee said as I could see things in a more clear perspective. "Ratchet her eyes are gaining color back" First Aid said. When Ratchet's face was peering down at me he said "Hannah I am going to have to run tests on you, I know you were taken out of that horrible place but I still have to check you over Hannah" Ratchet said pulling out his scanner "Hannah if there are traces of Arachnid's venom within your body and I hope I won't have to use my EMP generator to stop it" Ratchet said.

"Let's see, there are traces of venom and the EMP to stop it. Hannah I promise it won't hurt an organic like you" Ratchet said in his reassuring voice. "It won't hurt Hannah I promise" Ratchet said and the next thing I knew my body was numbed "looks like the venom has stopped and will be purged from your body" Ratchet said when the feeling went away from my body. "Now Hannah I am going to inform Optimus and I have to tell you I am going to have to keep you with me for further observation until I deem you fit to leave" Ratchet declared.

Optimus' POV

"Storm the ship" I ordered when I was told Hannah was safe but had to be kept under observation by Ratchet. "I hope Arachnid is here I will make sure that bitch never takes and hurts Hannah again" Hound growled, most of the Autobots in both units were upset over Hannah's third abduction by the Decepticons. 'Hannah Ratchet will have to keep you with him for a while' I thought knowing how scared Hannah was and how I had the feelings of failure that I had failed to protect her. "Optimus no sign of Arachnid, she had a third form and got away" Chromia called "I see, Autobots return to the ship, we have Hannah" I called. Arachnid had gotten away, as a precaution I will have security increase around the palace in order to keep Hannah safe and to ensure Arachnid or any other Decepticon again.

"Optimus do you think Arachnid will try to take Hannah again" Hot Rod asked when we left the now abandoned ship and continued to glace back in our alternative forms "she will and I promised Hannah I will never let her be taken from me, Elita and any Autobots again" I said knowing I was never going to let Hannah fall into Decepticon hands again. "Optimus this is Chief Medical Officer Ratchet, Hannah did have traces of venom within her body, I did use my EMP on Hannah to purge the venom from her body" Ratchet said through the call. "Thank you Ratchet" I said and now I am concerned about Hanna knowing what the venom was capable of.

When we arrived at the ship I went to see Hannah, when I did she was lying still "the generator was meant to put Hannah into stasis so she would not be in pain from the venom" Ratchet said as I sat down close to Hannah. I heard Hannah making sounds as she slept "shhh Hannah I'm here" I said rubbing her small body with my digit. "Prepare to launch" called Preceptor through the broadcast system. "I am going to stay with Hannah" I said "so am I" Elita called walking into the medical bay and she sat down next to me to watch our ward, injured by the venom of Arachnid but safe from harm.

Third POV

Hannah knew her main guardians were next to her "it is all right Hannah you are safe. I promise Hannah I will do everything to protect you" Optimus said knowing he was worried about Hannah knowing she had been abducted for the third time, only this time it was by the most feared Decepticon. "Hannah Ratchet informed us you are going to have to remain with Ratchet and First Aid for a while until further notice" Optimus said gently to her knowing the symptoms of Arachnid's venom "Hannah I know you were in pain and you were frightened little one" Optimus added as he tenderly rubbed Hannah's tiny body with his thumb. Hannah soon felt other effects such as drowsiness take over from Ratchet's EMP generator knowing he had it set to calm organics and purge the venom from her small body.

"Prime Hannah is going to have to be monitored because the symptoms of Arachnid's venom are unknown to me within organics and I need to be sure she won't be in pain" Ratchet said scanning her small body once again. "So far the EMP has done its job the venom has been purged from her body. Hannah I know what you are thinking and little one just because you feel healthy doesn't mean you are not going to be with me. Hannah as CMO you are to stay with me until I say so, is that understood" Ratchet said to Hannah. "I know Ratchet and I know better or I will be facing the wrench" Hannah replied and soon went back to sleep, the EMP generator did its job. "Good, not going to argue with me" Ratchet said knowing his EMP generator he recovered from Lockdown four years ago.

When the ship landed on Cybertron Hannah was taken to Ratchet's clinic where she was put in a special room for her. "I will inform you when I can release her" Ratchet said, "in the meantime I will have your clinic guarded and the palace shall have increased security when she is allowed to return" Optimus said. "Hannah you be a good youngling for Ratchet" Optimus said and he left to ensure he had increased security to ensure Hannah will be safe and not have to worry about Arachnid anymore.


	15. Recovery and Security

Recovery and Security

Now that Hannah is safe from Arachnid, back with the Autobots she can recover from her ordeal at the hands of the spider woman. If I see any reviews informing me on where to go I will have to talk the suggestions with the muse, just remember I am also working on a different story, _The Medic and the Moth _and I do hope I get some readers for the other stories too because I think muses for me tend to come and go, I just can't have that can I. Please remember I am considering having the Decepticons from other series and see where the Decepticons not mentioned in the movie series will go. Just remember I do read reviews, check views, follows and favs, so please do one or all of the above.

Ratchet's POV

"How is she Ratchet" Optimus said as soon as I rushed Hannah into the clinic I run "I know there are still traces of venom in her body, this was there before I used my EMP generator on her to purge the venom and I know her nerves system is damaged. I will have to use anti-venom and she should be on the road to recovery" I replied to the Prime as First Aid began to prepare the anti-venom knowing it should be enough to reverse the damage Arachnid's venom has done to Hannah's small body. "Ratchet I got the anti-venom" First Aid said. I turned to my assistant "thank you First Aid" I said to him and began to inject Hannah "Hannah please hold still" I said to her knowing how she feels about nettles "there we're done now Hannah you need to be with me for a while, meantime you are going to have guards" I said to Hannah as her eyes began to open.

"I will arrange with Ironhide and Hound to discuss security over Hannah" Optimus said "thank you, now with Arachnid's presence known I am far more worried knowing the remaining Decepticons will continue to get bolder and bolder" I said knowing Hannah could be abducted at any moment. "Will Hannah be allowed to have visitors" Elita asked "the guards are going to have to watch just to be sure this abduction will not happen again" I replied after pondering over a moment. "Old friend we need to take many security precautions, now Elita under no circumstances you are to not let Hannah go alone she is to be with assigned guardians" Optimus said. "Elita please this is to ensure Hannah is to be safe I do not want the Decepticons ambushing her, I know Hannah found a council member working with Arachnid, I however will not take risks" Optimus said.

"Elita, Optimus please lower you voices, Hannah needs to have quiet hours so she can rest and recover" I said noticing from her moments and groans she was saying 'please be quiet', I know she did the same movements when she was younger. "Elita I need to go discuss security measures with Ironhide and Hound to ensure Hannah will be safe and not have Arachnid and other lose Decepticons try to take Hannah again" Optimus said and he left the three of us alone. "I feel Hannah will be safe with you Elita, I need to tend to other patients at the moment" I said and I left to room to take care of other sparklings, younglings and adult Cybertronians and humans.

Optimus' POV

When I left to talk about security measures with Ironhide and Hound in a conference room Ratchet had reserved for the three of us when I entered the room "good for you two to come on a short notice" I said to the two weapons specialists now working as partners in weapons shops and security details. "We know Optimus, that spider got away and now we know she will be back for Hannah whenever she wants" Hound said still upset over Hannah's recent abduction "Optimus this is the third time in her life she has been abducted by a Decepticon, only this time she was going to be used as a bargaining chip" Ironhide added. "This is why I called the two of you, we need to go over security for Hannah, I feel she has to be guarded and when she decided to go out she needs to be with two guardians and have her room guarded at all times" I said to propose.

"Optimus I think it would be better if you home was guarded not just the inside, outside should have guards stationed. Based on what the officers found Arachnid used an underground system to get in and this should be a priority to fill it in so that tunnel can never be used again" Ironhide said showing me the reports on data pads, taken from his officers. "Thank you Ironhide, I know I sound overprotective but I fear Arachnid and other remaining Decepticons will try to extract the All Spark within her" I replied to the large Autobot. "Optimus I have had to be more protective of Annabelle knowing she could be targeted too" Ironhide said, seeing that look in his optics meant he knew he was protective of the Lennox's creation.

"I am aware Ironhide" I replied "we propose having that tunnel filled in and have the inside and outside of your home have guards stationed but we will have to have them patrol where Hannah will be sleeping and the areas she will be" Hound said. "I will accept the proposal" I replied knowing this was for Hannah's own good to protect her and I know Hannah will feel overprotected "Optimus, when Hannah is finally a teenager we could train Hannah on how to defend herself, she isn't going to like that security around her entire life" Ironhide said. "Optimus Hannah is going to eventually ask about it and this is something you should consider when she becomes a teenage youngling" Hound said. "I will consider but I am going to have to talk it over with Elita" I replied.

Hannah's POV

I hated that nettle, but at least I wasn't injected with anymore of Arachnid's venom knowing she was planning to kill me and then extract the All Spark from within me. I could hear Optimus, Ratchet and Elita deciding about security but to tell the truth I am more interested in learning more about defending myself. 'Maybe I should ask Ironhide and/or Hound' I thought making sure the bonds were shut off so none of the Autobots could read them because I do feel I am being overprotected. I know from what I had heard I was going to be with Ratchet and First Aid for a while, along with security guards. 'I hope I never see Arachnid again' I thought as I enjoyed the silence or maybe it was the anti-venom I was given kicking in causing me to close my eyes again.

"Thank you for coming" I heard Ratchet say to the two blurry figures in the doorway "we were told to guard Hannah Audrey from any other abduction attempts, we were informed by Hound and Ironhide this has been the third time she was abducted from Optimus and Elita" I heard one say until I let the sleep take over and heard nothing but silence.


	16. Recovery and Relaxing

Recovery and Relaxing

Sorry to keep you all waiting had a drive that caused me to get a driving hangover and was unable to write. Anyway this chapter is going to be in a hospital, not under quarantine this time from Ratchet and First Aid but Hannah recovering from that bitch Arachnid injured Hannah because she wanted to use Hannah for a bargaining chip. Just remember I read reviews and I know some of you will send reviews with some thoughts and those do get my attention. Send me a review, ideas as to where I should go, talk it over with my muse and please follow and/or favorite.

Hannah's POV

When I woke up Ratchet was scanning me, he stopped to look me in the eyes "did I wake you Hannah, I'm sorry youngling" Ratchet said "well youngling the venom is gone but I still need to keep you here for further observation" Ratchet said. When he put his scanner away "how long" I began "were you out, several Earth hours Hannah. The venom did damage I could reverse from the use of my EMP Generator little one, not to worry the settings were on not to hurt you Hannah" Ratchet said getting down to my level. "Hannah Optimus has stepped up security for you, just remember Hannah Optimus informed me after your first abduction in four years did cause a need for concern. We feel your safety has been a major concern for him, Elita and Autobots" Ratchet added. 'Just like when I was eight, he always would go so far to protect me' I thought "you got that right youngling" he replied through my thought.

"Hannah Optimus assigned guards for you during your time here and when you are released from under my care and until Arachnid and the other Decepticons are caught you are only allowed to go out under the condition you are with a guardian assigned under Optimus Prime's orders" Ratchet said gently to me. "Do you understand" he asked me "yes Ratchet, I won't go alone" I said knowing I was abducted when I was sleeping thinking I was safe. "Why can't the Decepticons just stay away, leave me alone and quit ruining everything all the time" I said feeling that because of the annoying spider-woman I cannot have a normal life with Autobots for parents, despite having a disorder and more. "I know Hannah, most of us feel the same way too" Ratchet said.

"Hannah the guards stationed for you are outside and they will be monitoring the visitors, including ones Optimus know because of the recent abduction he has had to take precautions Hannah" Ratchet said as we listened to the guards mumble "third time" "yeah said it was the first abduction in four Earth years". "Pay no attention to them talking Hannah, Optimus and Elita did send your toys you play with so much and Lennox got two new games for you to keep you occupied during your time here" Ratchet said. "Now Hannah I need to attend to other patients right now, I am going to leave you alone and the guards are right outside Hannah, have fun" Ratchet said gently giving my hair a rub.

Ratchet's POV

I scanned Hannah "hmmm no traces of venom, the damage is healing because of the use of my EMP generator and the All Spark within her has done its job by protecting it's host from harm" I said and I sensed Hannah waking up. When she did wake up I did apologize "I am sorry I woke you up Hannah, I had to run scans on you to ensure the venom is out of your system and to ensure my EMP Generator did its job" I said retracting my scanner. I knew the guards Optimus had assigned to guard Hannah were going to be here at any nano click so I had to inform Hannah about all of the precautions that had to be taken to ensure there will not be a repeated abduction on her behalf knowing it could happen at any time because of how cunning and sadistic Arachnid was towards Autobot prisoners in the past and now we have to be concerned about Hannah being taken and tortured the same way.

When I was done talking to Hannah so she would know what has going to happen and the concerns for her safety being heightened to the point where there were concerns of the remaining Decepticons getting bolder to the point where they will go into Optimus' home and take Hannah away from him and Elita. I gave Hannah her '3DS' and several games with weird culture known as 'Pokémon', I never made remarks and made sure Hannah never heard them. When I walked out of Hannah's room I turned to the guards "check in on Hannah, my orders" I said "understood Doc" said one known as Chromium "don't call me Doc" I said to him "yes boss" said the second one Fireburst. "Good make sure nothing happens and keep the doors and windows secured" I said and left the guards alone knowing they were the best ones Ironhide and Hound had.

I checked over the Autobots who were injured in the process of saving Hannah from Arachnid and I just hope she doesn't even make any moves to come into my office. When I got to Hotshot "so Ratchet think the remaining Cons will try to take Hannah away again" he asked "I hope not, Optimus has taken extra precautions and you are on the list for being a guardian when Hannah would like to go out and be with other human younglings such as herself" I said fixing up the Autobot. "I know Optimus and the other civilians are concerned about the remaining Decepticons coming back. I heard what Hannah said, I hate to say it but I agree with Hannah, I would like it very much if they would stay away and not ruin everything all the time" he said.

Third POV

Hannah did feel safe when she was informed by one of the guards stationed outside said "the tunnel has been filled in youngling, I can promise you that you will not have to worry about the Decepticons coming to get you from underground again" the guard known as Chromium said. Hannah felt relieved knowing it was something she didn't have to worry about again for a while. "Now youngling there are guards that are outside the clinic to ensure no one suspicious tried to get in, Ironhide and Hound made sure you would be safe Hannah" Fireburst said.

When the guards left the room Hannah began to feel safe but she still knew even with the Autobots she knew she is still in danger. 'I wish Optimus never found out about his pencil' Hannah though knowing it was still on her mind and how close it came to crushing her to death 'I tried to keep it from Optimus, he knew he caused it and it took him a while to get over it' Hannah thought. 'Maybe playing the new Alpha Sapphire will help' Hannah though knowing she liked to show Lennox she was willing to play just to help her recover and visiting hours were not open to her right now until Ratchet says so. 'Least Lennox knows me' Hannah though playing.


	17. Security Conferences

Security Conferences

I have been tied up with ends lately and I have been having the muse ease my concerns because of the circumstances. Anyway, I am thinking about other methods to include the Decepticons because having Ironhide, Hound, Optimus and the Autobots dealing with them is so much fun, plus I have read and learned how to keep a captive audience. When it comes to the abduction of Hannah at the clawed servos of Arachnid knowing how sadistic she was and I thought about using Thunderblast to abduct Hannah but ruled it out because everyone hates her. Look forward to where my muse will take me next.

Hannah's POV

I don't know how to think at this point knowing I have to be with Ratchet until he says so, 'damn Decepticons first you murder my parents and now you come back for me' I thought. "I know Hannah" I heard First Aid say when he walked in, Ratchet was at a conference and I was not surprised that is was about my safety. "Now I just need to run a scan and send the results into Ratchet, then he will decide what to do next" First Aid said, the scan is better than being subjected to another one of Ratchet's torcher devices "now Hannah I know what you are thinking, you want to get out of here but youngling you cannot leave until Ratchet's says so because he is the CMO, not me" First Aid said as he put his scanner away and got to my eye level. "I know you feel trapped youngling, when we found out the All Spark inside of you has given Optimus reason of concern of your safety" First Aid said.

"I still wonder why the All Spark wanted me to be its host of all on Cybertron or Earth" I said "we don't know Hannah but Optimus was sure the All Spark had a reason, after all you were the main reason Cybertron was revived from what the Decepticons had done. We know it is hard for you knowing you had to be adopted by the Autobots and more, Hannah don't think of the All Spark within you is a burden it was a blessing to Cybertron and its citizens" First Aid said. "I just don't know what to think First Aid, true I did have a chance to talk to the ancient Primes and help locate the artifacts" I replied. "That is true youngling, of course Optimus and his Autobots' have protected you from the start and Optimus did ask you to decide where to be when it was time for you to live with him and his Autobots" First Aid said. "I thought it was a good decision to have him and Elita adopt me" I replied knowing it was when the planet had been revived I had to make a decision on which pair of Autobots would be right for me.

"I know it was a hard decision you had to make Hannah but of course you made the right choice" Frist Aid said knowing I was still thinking about how Optimus has done more than he had to in order to keep me safe from the Decepticons, despite being abducted three times by the Decepticons. "Hannah I sent Ratchet the reports and he will go over them when he is done with the meeting with Optimus" First Aid said. When he left I knew Optimus would be there soon, I know he is thinking about how he was planning on what to do with Decepticon threats. My friends have come to see me the guards do have to go over security checks in order to pass, although I look forward to being released from the clinic and back to my normal routine. The guards stationed all over the building and I am aware there will be guards stationed at the Prime's home when I am released.

Optimus' POV

"So Hannah will have to be under guard" Elita said as we began to discuss over the whole ordeal Hannah went through "Elita we need to keep Hannah safe, the All Spark is inside of her and Arachnid from what the reports sent in from Prowl and his unit sent in to me stated there were medical devices around her ship." I said to Elita-one. "The devices were intended without a doubt meant to extract the All Spark out of Hannah and she planned to use Hannah as a bargaining chip" Ratchet said "we need to keep Hannah safe, I am not restricting Hannah from being a normal youngling but we are all concerned about the remaining Decepticons returning. I still recall how Hannah was allowed to leave on her own but of course found a council member talking to Arachnid" I said. I still could not believe Elita allowed Hannah to go alone; we all know it was only a coincidence Hannah found out about a Decepticon within the Decepticons but still there was no telling what Hannah stopped.

"I just hope we don't have to worry about Arachnid planning to take Hannah with all of the security precautions we have taken" Bumblebee said. "I know after all she is still traumatized from her ordeal, although she said Lockdown was worse" Ratchet said as he went over the damage the venom had done. "Optimus the venom Arachnid injected Hannah with did cause Hannah to lose her vision but my EMP Generator purged the venom and I the antidote I used helped reverse the damage" Ratchet said. "I need to keep her with me until I deem her fit to be released from my medical bay" Ratchet added. "What else has that spider done to her" Arcee said not hiding the sound of disgust in her tone. "The venom did render Hannah unconscious for several hours" Ratchet replied.

"We are going to investigate sightings of Decepticons to ensure they won't cause another war, without Megatron and Sentinel here we still have reason to keep them away from Hannah" Ironhide said. "Prime I still remember when that traitor tried to hurt Hannah you damn well know we are just as concerned about Arachnid and other Decepticons coming back with the thought of using Hannah as a bargain chip to release the Decepticons from their prisons" Ironhide said, knowing he had liked to have an excuse to use his cannons. "I know Ironhide; we have had several sighting from other worlds in regard to the other Decepticons sightings and I would like to have Cybertron go without another war" Elita said. "I know Chromia is starting to feel the same way, although when we heard from Arcee her arch rival returned and tried to use Hannah for a bargaining chip to get Megatron and his brethren out of their prison" Ironhide said. "Ironhide, Arcee this is regarding what had happened when Hannah was abducted by the Decepticons for the third time and so far Elita and I have felt we had to step up security on her behalf" I said.

I was concerned about the sightings and had to send units out to investigate in order to keep the remaining Decepticons away from civilians of Cybertron and Earth. 'I just hope Hannah will soon be allowed to leave Ratchet's care and back into mine and Elita's. I could sense she just wants to be cleared so she could leave. 'Hannah you can only leave until Ratchet says otherwise' I thought.


	18. A Parent's Love and Protection

A Parent's Love and Protection

I was tied up and have been thinking about where to go, I have been working on my other story _The Medic and the Moth. _When I am stressed I need to work on stories to have a way to get away from school work, either way I just need to unwind. So far I just need to keep Hannah in the clinic with Ratchet because we all know how bad and unpredictable, so Hannah is going to be with Ratchet for a little while longer, I just need to figure out with the muse on how to include more rouge Decepticons. Please read, send a review, suggestions, follow and/or favorite.

One Week Later

Hannah's POV

"Another week" I said in disbelief when Ratchet made his diagnosis about traces of venom still in me "Hannah I know but youngling I am chief medical officer and **I **say when you can go" Ratchet said leaning close to my eye level. I made no effort to talk "Hannah I know you were looking forward to going back to what you enjoy. The venom has done damage to your body internally Hannah, keeping you with me is a safe option for you knowing the poison can still hurt you and I am only keeping you here for observation for your own safety little one" Ratchet added. "You will have Optimus see you in a moment I felt I should have been the one to inform you about having another stay with me" Ratchet said when Optimus and Elita walked in. I didn't know what to say other than I just wanted to get out of here and not having to worry about Arachnid from ever coming back to get me, I didn't want to meet her but somehow I did anyway.

"Hannah I know we were looking forward to coming home but youngling when the traces of venom were found and have to be purged, while I should tell you the venom will be purged. We only want to keep you safe" Optimus said. "He is correct Hannah when I found the venom in a blood sample I took from you there were some of the venom still there, I felt that you still need to go through another pulse of my EMP Generator and this should purge the venom from your body, now hold still" Ratchet said. When the tingly feeling came over my body, "there, now I am going to let you two be alone with each other, after all Hannah you need it" Ratchet said and he left.

"Hannah I know how much you were looking forward to being released from Ratchet's care, but as Ratchet sated we are still unknown to human anatomy little one" Optimus said sitting close to me and sending me reassurance through our bond. "When you are released Hannah you will still have to be with guards, we have guards stationed all over our home little one, guards are going to have to be stationed because this is just a precaution to protect you little one" Optimus said gently to me. "I know Optimus, Ratchet already told me I would be under guard until the remaining Decepticons are caught" I replied to Optimus. "I know this was not the life you had in mind Hannah, the All Spark within you has made you a target and gave me and the other Autobots a reason to be concerned knowing what had happened because of your abduction by Arachnid." Optimus said.

Optimus' POV

"Hannah has to stay another week with you" Elita said in disbelief "Elita, Optimus Hannah had traces of venom on her blood and this raised concerns for me, she needs to stay with me for another Earth week but if I find any more traces of venom in her body then she will still have to remain with me. Elita this is for her own health and safety" Ratchet said when he told us the news was not good. "I understand Ratchet" I said knowing Hannah would not like this at all "shall I inform Hannah about this development" Ratchet asked "yes, after all you are the chief medical officer" I said to Ratchet. "Very well Optimus, I can already inform you she will not like this" Ratchet said.

When Ratchet told Hannah, he was right, she did not take it too well and we knew she was looking forward to leaving the clinic but when traces of venom were still on her blood sample. Before I entered the room I turned to Elita "you can leave Elita, I just need to have a word with Hannah" I said to Elita "understood Optimus" Elita replied knowing it was best I talk with Hannah because she needs to have my care and a parent's love right now. She was abducted by the most dangerous Decepticons in Megatron's ranks. After Ratchet said what he needed to say to Hannah I was glad he let me be alone with Hannah before I left Hannah into Ratchet's care.

"Hannah Ratchet does care for you very much and I know the venom is still inside of you. Ratchet is concerned because this has never happened before, he needed to keep you with him until further notice and his EMP Generator should remove the venom within you" I said to Hannah sending her reassurance through our bond knowing she was still disappointed she couldn't leave the clinic but couldn't until the end of next week. "I know Hannah but Ratchet has authority in this matter and he is concerned about other effects the venom could have on you" I said gently to Hannah.

"Now Hannah there are going to be guards stationed everywhere and all Autobots under my command will search for any Decepticons on both Cybertron and Earth. The Decepticons could be making plans for releasing Megatron and their brethren from their prison, having these measure taken is just to protect you Hannah because Elita, myself and the Autobots love you and promised your late creators we would protect you" I said to Hannah and gave her an affectionate rub with my index digit. "I know Optimus" Hannah replied. "Good youngling" I said to her "Hannah I am pleased on how well you have been able to cope with having the All Spark inside of you, I know it has made your life different than what most younglings have. I can promise Hannah I will do everything in my power as Prime to protect you" I said gently to Hannah.

"Now Hannah I need to get back with Elita, you be a good youngling for Ratchet and Hannah when you get home there are going to be guards all over the house, they are here to keep you safe from any more possible abductions" I said. "Get some rest youngling and I will let you rest and recharge little one" I said and left her alone with the guards outside.


	19. New Rules and Guards

New Rules and Guards

This is it, Hannah gets away from Ratchet and let's hope she won't have to go back to him again, not for abduction reasons. Still Hannah has to be under Autobot protection, at some point I will have to have Hannah go back to Earth. I still have my muse inform my subconscious on where to go from there knowing I have to have Hannah under protection because of the other Decepticons still lose. Let's hope we don't see Arachnid again but I wouldn't count on it. Please send me suggestions, review, follow and/or favorite.

One Week Later

Hannah's POV

I was free from Ratchet, although it was tempting to scream 'I'M FREE' but Sideswipe said through our bond 'I wouldn't do that or Ratchet will get out the wrench' . "Now Optimus if you notice anything unusual bring Hannah back right away" I heard Ratchet say to Optimus "I will check, however she will not be left alone for no more than a click until the remaining Decepticons are caught" Optimus said, I did think the Decepticons have done enough to make Optimus that protective of me. "Hannah is now free to go, there are no traces of venom in her body" Ratchet said as I was trying not to yell out 'I'M FREE' and I knew what would have happened if I said that, Ratchet would have killed me. "Elita, you may take Hannah home, and Hannah I would like you to get settled back home and then I will allow you to go out" Optimus said. "Very well" Elita said to me and said "let's go home Hannah" Elita said to me and she transformed into her Cybertronain car coaxing me in.

The drive was quiet and uneventful "Hannah I know it feels that you are being overprotected, Optimus only felt having an increase of security is for you. After your abduction we have grown concerned about the Decepticons getting bolder as to abduct you for the third time" Elita said. "I know and I just hope the Decepticons will just stay away and quit ruining everything all the time, I am not scared of the Decepticons now Elita, I just find them annoying" I replied to her. "Most of the Autobots feel the same way Hannah" she said. "What about Ironhide, I thought I heard him saying something about missing the excuse to use his cannons" I said to her. "I guess you're right Hannah but we still don't know where the Decepticons are Hannah, until they are caught we need to keep you safe" Elita said gently.

When we arrived at the palace the guards were waiting for us "Elita" one of them grunted and let the two of us passed to get into the palace. "Hannah we have guards stationed all over the palace and I am aware you are aware the tunnel used by Arachnid has been sealed away so she won't try to get in and bother you again" Elita said as she let me out so she can transform back into her robotic form and got down to my eye level.

Elita's POV

I got down to Hannah's eye level and said "Hannah you still need to go with more than one guardian of Optimus' choice, you are not to leave the palace alone, you are to be home before sunset and if there are sightings you need to come home" I said to her. "I know Hannah this seems we are being overprotective of you, this is to protect you Hannah because of the All Spark inside of you is the main reason the Decepticons were after you and we don't know what would happen if the All Spark was to be extracted from you" I added. "I know Elita, I am not annoyed with you and Optimus I am more annoyed with the Decepticons" Hannah replied, I thought it was a relief to know Hannah was not annoyed with us for having her guarded for a while, until the other Decepticons are caught.

"Hannah I know you are wondering as to what Ratchet was telling Optimus, he does feel the need to monitor you because Ratchet was still unsure if the venom has been purged from your body. I know you tested negative Hannah but you know Ratchet he needs to be sure the venom is no longer in your body, so far we know Arachnid might come back for you and Optimus doesn't feel the need to take any risks Hannah" I said to her. "That's what Ratchet told me for the past three weeks about the venom being unknown to what her venom can do to humans" Hannah replied and now I didn't have to tell Hannah about how Arachnid's venom having unknown to humans. "Elita, if Arachnid ever shows her face is Arcee going to get her" Hannah asked. I never talked about Arcee's capture and the death of her best friend, Fastback.

"Hannah it is something we should never have to talk about and Hannah Arcee has never gotten over the death of Fastback. I am going to have to tell you not to talk about it in front of Arcee and not to ever say that" I said to her. I had to be gentle because she didn't know about what had happened on Cybertron during the war and soon Optimus arrived.

Optimus' POV

"I still don't know about what damage could have been done, and I would strongly advise you to keep all optics on Hannah in case she shows any signs of unusual activity and bring her to me at once" Ratchet said. "I understand Ratchet, I will keep my optics on her and so will the guards" I replied. "I know you will Ratchet, I have told Elita to inform Hannah new rules she has to follow until the remaining Decepticons are caught, this is just for her own protection because we love her" I replied gently. "Thank you Prime" Ratchet replied "I better return to the palace Elita has informed me Hannah isn't annoyed with me and her about the new rules she has to follow until further notice, she is more annoyed with the Decepticons" I said to Ratchet.

I transformed and went home to Elita and Hannah. When I passed the guards "Optimus" one of the said and I passed through and transformed into my robotic form. "I see you went over everything Elita" I asked my mate "yes and I told Hannah not to ever mention Arachnid around my sister or anyone because of what had happened" Elita replied. "I didn't know and I have no clue who Fastback was but it sound like he was a fun Bot to hang out with" Hannah said. I got down to her eye level and said "you are right, he was a fine solider and he was Arcee's partner when handling the Decepticons" I replied knowing Arcee would tell her when she felt ready to. I knew there are going to be more questions from Hannah.


	20. Awakening part one

Awakening part one

Thank you for the suggestion Guest, I think it is high time the All Spark awakened within Hannah, although it should start off as many start to have power awaken. At some point I am going to have to have the Decepticons return and make an attempt on taking Hannah again because of the All Spark with her. I thought at some point the All Spark was going to have to awaken and now the question is can the Autobots learn to keep the raw power under control before unwanted attention occurs. If there are any thoughts send them, I will read them, go over the thought with my muse, follow, favorite and/or review.

Hannah's POV

I awoke later than I thought when I put on a t-shirt, short jeans, white socks and my blue and white Nike shoes before I emerged from my room I had felt heaviness in me and the next thing I knew I was in the realm of the Prime's, for the first time in three years. 'Why am I here' I thought as I began to walk in the realm "welcome youngling" said the voice of Prima. "We know you are wondering why you are here youngling" Vector asked as the ancient Primes got to my eye level "the All Spark within you is going to awaken Hannah, you will have trouble controlling the power within you. Do not fear youngling the All Spark within in was going to awaken before you were to go into adolescence the power was to awaken within you" Prima said. "You may go young one and remember do not fear what is going to happen, the power will slowly release and you will learn to control the power within you" Primus added and I was coming around.

When I awoke from the heaviness from the All Spark I was glad Optimus and Elita didn't sense it from our bonds but I still felt like the power wanted to emerge from bits and pieces at a time. 'Why did the All Spark decide to awaken now when I was in trouble with Arachnid' I thought when I came out of my room, although I was concerned about venom Ratchet didn't find emerging and having to remain with him for another week 'why do I have a bad feeling Ratchet will want me back with him when the power will get out of control. The Primes could have at least told me how to keep it under lock and key' I thought as I walked around the palace.

"Hannah" called Elita "coming" I called hoping she won't ask why I shut the bonds off. When I entered the room Elita and Optimus were in I was met by Optimus, Elita and two other Autobots I knew Bumblebee and Hot Shot "now Hannah your friends parents told us where you would be today and they understand you were just released from Ratchet" Elita said. I knew I was to be watched because of the Decepticons, who I am really starting to find very annoying. "Hannah is something on your mind" Optimus asked, I saw no reason to hide it. "I got a visit from the Primes" I replied to him.

Optimus' POV

When Hannah said she got a vision from the Primes for the first time in three years I was stunned and I picked up Hannah. "What did the Primes say to you Hannah" I asked knowing Hannah had not seen the ancient Primes in three years. "The All Spark will awaken within me soon and they didn't give me a manual on how to keep it under control" Hannah replied, I could already tell she was thinking she was going to go back to Ratchet, "Hannah that power can be unpredictable and I am going to have to inform those I assign to guard you to beware of anything unusual" I said to Hannah because I was uncertain as to what the All Spark would do if it had a human host. "Hannah I am going to have to inform Ratchet" I said to her "is he going to keep me with him, again" Hannah asked "we will have to get his opinion Hannah, and it will be his judgment" I said setting Hannah down.

After a moment I let Hannah go out with the two Autobots I assigned to guard her and when the three of them were out I contacted Ratchet. I told Ratchet what Hannah had told me "Prime this has never happened, the All Spark having an organic vessel and from what Hannah has told you it sounds to me this could happen at any time" Ratchet said. I then informed him who Hannah was with "Optimus I am going to inform Bumblebee to keep his optics out for anything unusual because this sounds like this can occur and Hannah is going to need to learn how to keep it under control before it gets out of control" Ratchet said. "Ratchet will she have to be with you if this gets out of control" I asked concerned knowing the All Spark was unpredictable and there was no telling what was going to happen.

I am now worried about Hannah now that the All Spark will awaken at any moment and I had to ensure Bumblebee informed Hot Rod about anything unusual to beware of knowing this could happen and when it did I was to be notified right away. 'I am worried knowing this can happen at any time' I thought feeling concerned for Hannah.

Bumblebee's POV

When I was told about what would happen I was concerned about Hannah and what Optimus had said "this can awaken at any time" echoed in my helm knowing this was not something to be taken lightly. 'At least he made an effort to inform Hot Rod about this and I hope he is going to take this seriously because the Decepticons could find out about the All Spark awakening within Hannah and this is something that can cause serious problems but because the All Spark picked a human host. 'Out of all the Earth projections to play why did it have to be 'Frozen'' I thought although it was pleasant to have Hot Rod patrol for any Decepticons but I would call him.

'Something about this movie make me uneasy and I have a bad feeling about this' I though and sure enough something was happening I felt electrical pulses going and sure enough the power went out. 'Hannah we need to get you to Ratchet' I said through our bond "guys I have to go, Bee said Ratchet needs to see me" Hannah said as a way to get her out and to Ratchet right away. 'Ratchet this is Bumblebee I am bring Hannah to you right now before this gets out of control' I said to Ratchet through the com. 'Good I am going to have to keep Hannah with me because this raw power can hurt her and I am not taking chances we need to keep our optics on Hannah' Ratchet said as I got Hannah to him right away.

"Hannah I know but Ratchet will be able to stop this" I said to Hannah as Hot Rod arrived to back me up just in case. When we got to Ratchet all we could do was hand Hannah over and hope he can help Hannah stop it before it gets out of control. 'I hope Ratchet can help' I thought as Ratchet took Hannah into his clinic knowing Ratchet had been able to work with the All Spark before and now we don't know what he could do. "I just contacted Optimus and he is one his way but the two of you are to wait outside and only let Optimus and Elita in" Ratchet said and the two of us waited outside. 'I hope Ratchet can help' I thought as Hot Rod and I waited for Optimus and Elita to arrive.


	21. Awakening part two

Awakening part two

To guest: I like the idea you sent me and thought it was time the All Spark awakened within her but I decided to have the Autobots get her to Ratchet because it was mentioned he was able to understand how it worked. I plan on having the Decepticons find out about the All Spark awakening and have them plan to abduct Hannah, but we all know that won't happen with the Autobots around. I had to include 'Frozen' in the previous chapter because Elsa has powers and at some point Hannah will learn to control her. If you have any suggestions send them, I will read them, and take them into considerations.

Ratchet's POV

I had to keep Hannah contained because I knew the All Spark was out of control and I knew Hannah had to learn how to control that raw power "easy Hannah" I said gently to her as I took her from Optimus' hands, although I was glad Bumblebee altered Optimus before power outages started or it could have been worse. "Ratchet how long with this continue to go one" Optimus asked "from what I can tell this should go one for several hours" I replied knowing the power was starting "Hannah did mention the ancient Primes visited her and told her this was going to happen" Optimus said. I was taken by surprise knowing this was the first time in three Earth years the Primes' informed her of an event but this time it was to tell Hannah the All Spark would begin to awaken within her.

"Ratchet will this harm Hannah" Elita asked, concerned for Hannah knowing this was the first time the All Spark chose a human host and we didn't know what the All Spark would do to her. "There are going to be surges and I have to keep Hannah and the All Spark contained knowing what happened when some of its power was released and we could not have the same event happening again. "Within a few Earth hours I should let Hannah out because the All Spark was still surging and I am worried about unwanted attention from the Decepticons coming to take Hannah and make an attempt to extract the All Spark from Hannah, as Arachnid planned. "Optimus is Hannah going to be alright" Bumblebee asked walking into the room with Hot Rod. "Hannah has to be contained for a while until the All Spark has done surging" Optimus replied.

Three Hours Later

"The All Spark levels have went down" I said as I opened the area had to be put in so the radiation would not get out and cause damage to the medical bay. "I am going to have to keep Hannah here again, it is for good measure because I am the only one who might be able to help Hannah control it, and if the Primes from the past will help" I replied. "I should stay too Ratchet, I am a Prime and I need to be with Hannah in case the Decepticons decide to abduct Hannah" Optimus said. I knew it was no use arguing with Optimus "very well Optimus but as an added precaution Hannah is to remain away from electronic devices until this stops" I declared and I told Hannah not to argue with me because I am CMO and I know the All Spark and what it is capable of.

Optimus' POV

When I was told Hannah had to remain with Ratchet I felt I should remain with Hannah I thought if I could be with Hannah because she needs help keep the All Spark's power under control. "I know Hannah you didn't want to go back to Ratchet but youngling the All Spark is raw power and you need help keeping that power under control" I said to Hannah. Hannah did not argue back "still why it waited until now to awaken "Hannah asked "the All Spark is a very powerful artifact and it was very unpredictable" Ratchet explained to Hannah. "I have studied the All Spark Hannah and I know the Primes will help you learn to control it" Ratchet said.

Hannah understood she was not to be in contact with electronics because of what had happened when some of its power was lose in Mission City. "I don't want my 3DS to eat me alive" was all Hannah said knowing she was not going to argue with me and Ratchet when it comes to having her be with Ratchet because we did consider the worst case scenario's such as the Decepticons coming back to take Hannah. We all knew Arachnid planned to abduct Hannah and to extract the All Spark within Hannah. "Hannah we feel it is best to keep you isolated in a barrier so the power cannot get out Hannah we cannot let the Decepticons find out" I said to Hannah. "Sam told me Sector 7 did the same but the Decepticons found out because of Megatron" Hannah said.

"I know Hannah but we have far more precautions than Sector 7 had because we need to keep it contained because of the recent abduction at the hands of Arachnid. We had to consider the worst case occurring and we could not let that happen again. "I will have the guards around the barrier so the Decepticons cannot get in and out just in case the Decepticons get in" I declared knowing we had to take precautions because we could not let the remaining Decepticons coming back and taking Hannah and I don't even want to think as to what they would do once they manage to extract the All Spark from Hannah.

"Hannah we need to keep you in the barrier but you are going to be with me and Elita along with several guards. We had to consider the Decepticons getting past the guards on the outside of the barrier Hannah" I said to Hannah. When Hannah was put in the barrier Elita and I went in, Hannah isolation had to be kept silent because of concerns about Decepticon spies finding out and we could not let this be discovered. "I know you didn't like having to do this Hannah but we cannot let the Decepticons get their servos on you and their plans are too horrific to talk over with you Hannah" I said to Hannah because I didn't want to cause Hannah to be concerned about this. "Optimus will you and the Primes show me how to keep the All Spark under control" Hannah asked "I know they will Hannah, after all this started to awaken within you and we know it isn't going to harm you in any way" I said to reassure Hannah. I know her training to control the raw power itself.


	22. Awakening Part three

Awakening Part three

The Decepticons are going to find out about the All Spark awakening within Hannah and this is going to cause so much unwanted attention. Hannah is going to be kept in isolation until she learned to control the All Spark with the Primes help knowing how out of control the All Spark can get. I did plan on having another planed abduction from the Decepticons only I will take Guest's advice and have Hannah use the All Spark against the Decepticons. If anyone has any thoughts and suggestions send them over and I will take them into consideration.

Hannah's POV

Optimus was with me in the barrier knowing the All Spark would have caused damage if I wasn't isolated although I was glad it didn't get out of hand. "Hannah I know the Primes will help you learn how to learn to control the All Spark Hannah" Optimus said to assure me the ordeal would be over once the Primes would show me how to control the All Spark within me. When I was knocked out by the Prime, no doubt trying to show me how to control the All Spark so it wouldn't draw so much unwanted attention so the Decepticons wouldn't try to get into the barrier.

The realm of the Primes

When I came to I found myself in the realm of the Primes "welcome youngling" said Prima's voice getting my attention. "It has happened hasn't it" Solus asked "yes the All Spark has awakened and so far I have to be in a barrier in order to avoid the remaining Decepticons from finding out" I replied. "We know, the All Spark shouldn't be extracted from its host and if this raw power does fall into the wrong hands it would cause untold destruction" Vector said. I had been concerned since the All Spark awakened and I did not want to be taken by the Decepticons under Arachnid's command. "We know why you are here Hannah, we can help you learn to control the All Spark" Megatronous said "now Hannah the first rule is to concentrate" Alpha Trion said.

"Concentrate" he said again and when I was able to quiet the thoughts in my head "very good Hannah" Alpha Trion said "now use your calm thoughts to suppress its power" he said. I did so and I felt the All Spark calming down. "Hannah now that you are able to suppress it you will need to use its power to defend yourself" Solus said, "the first thing you need to do is focus on your target" she said showing me targets. "Now concentrate" she said to me as I concentrated on where to aim the energy at. When I was able to I felt energy leave me and send a shockwave towards the targets. "Very good" she said, "you are learning well on how to control the All Spark Hannah but remember just to concentrate and the All Spark will not go out of control" Souls said. She and the other Primes turned to Optimus and said "she still needs to be inside of the barrier until she can prove she can keep the All Spark under control" she advised Optimus who I didn't notice was observing nearby.

Optimus' POV

I went with Hannah to the realm of the Primes so I could learn how to help Hannah learn how to control the All Spark within her because I needed to help Hannah learn how to keep the All Spark under her own control so there won't be any pulses. When it was done I walked up to Hannah and said "we are going to have to remain in the barrier until you can show you can control the All Spark, we cannot have the remaining Decepticons take you Hannah. True you can use its power to defend yourself but I believe we should teach you how to defend yourself when you are thirteen years of age in human years" I said to Hannah knowing she would not want to be under constant guard for the rest of her life.

In the Barrier

After coming out of the stasis I looked to Ratchet and said "the Primes taught Hannah how to control the All Spark but we should keep Hannah in the barrier until we are certain the All Spark can stay under her control" I said. "I know Optimus" Ratchet replied. "Ratchet I told Hannah when she is thirteen years of age she is going to have lessons with the Wreckers, Hound and Ironhide" I declared "Ratchet Hannah needs to learn how to defend herself against the Decepticons and she is not going to enjoy being under protection all the time for the rest of her life" I said to tell him, 'Hannah needs to learn how to defend herself'.

"Ratchet I am going to oversee Hannah's training so the All Spark will not get out of control again" I said knowing what my predecessors taught me so the raw power inside of Hannah can be control and I needed to be with her so I could use the Matrix of Leadership to stop the All Spark if it got out of control again.

Third POV

Where Arachnid and the remaining Decepticons are

"Arachnid the All Spark has begun to surge" one of the grunts said "hmm well it would seem that the All Spark has begun to awaken and once I find out where the Autobots are keeping the All Spark vessel I will be successful this time in taking the All Spark's vessel" Arachnid declared knowing she would do a much better job than Megatron's so-called lover Thunderblast would have done. "I just want to get Megatron out of his prison before Thunderblast figures it all out" Arachnid said. "Arachnid do you think Thunderblast will try to take the All Spark's living vessel first" one of the minions asked "I hope not but if she does I know who to blame" she replied showing the footage of the Autobots she had destroyed.

Where Thunderblast is

'I plan on getting the All Spark to free Megatron before that freak who calls herself a femme' Thunderblast thought as she used monitors using what footage the small insecticons got to spy on the Autobots on Cybertron and managed to get them inside of the barrier knowing that was where the youngling human who was now the All Spark's vessel had to be. 'Good they got there before that spider freak managed to think of how I plan to get the All Spark to free Megatron from his prison' Thunderblast thought as she watched and she would ask Breakdown and Knockout what their ideas were on how to lure the vessel away from her guards so she can be taken.

Third POV

The Barrier

Hannah felt a chill in the air and she knew she could sense something was not right and when she glanced at a corner she found what was crawling on the wall and took it up 'this isn't an insect, this is a camera and it is of Decepticon origin' she thought as she walked up to Ratchet "what is this" she asked handing it over to him "spies" he taking it apart knowing the barrier had been found out "I shall increase security" Optimus said and the enforcements would be there in a moment knowing it was important to ensure Hannah was not taken again. "I know this work" Hound said "Thunderblast" Ironhide sighed "Thunderblast" Hannah asked. "One of Megatron's lovers" Hound replied in a flat tone telling Hannah not to press anymore. Hannah was not sure if she felt safe inside of the barrier anymore not that a Decepticons might have found out where she was living to keep the All Spark under control. "Security will be increased and I am confident we can help you keep the All Spark under control" Optimus said to ensure Hannah would be safe.


	23. Fourth Abduction and let it go

Fourth Abduction and let it go

Yes Bee4ever Hannah is going to have to deal with Thunderblast but don't worry I am going to have to have Hannah prove she could use some defense methods from Hound and Ironhide. Anyway I thought I should bring Thunderblast in, despite how unpopular she was because she almost reminds me of Harley Quinn from Batman (I am sure all of you know what I'm talking about). Although wasn't sure if I wanted to bring in Thunderblast but after talking this over with my muse we decided it would make things interesting. Please review, no negative remarks because they bore me to death.

Three Weeks Later

Hannah's POV

I finally learned to keep the All Spark under control and I don't have to worry about the All Spark going out of control again 'I hope I never meet Thunderblast I mean from what I heard she thinks Megatron loves her' I thought. Some of my friends thought she was crazy "since when do the Decepticons care" Ben said awed "she's crazy" Clare remarked, I agreed and she does sound crazy. When the sun was setting "Hannah we need to get you home, Optimus is waiting for you" Hound called and because he wanted to do this alone I let him.

On the way home Hound said "I know you are thinking about Thunderblast kiddo" "I thought my friends agreed she sounds like Harley Quinn when she talks about the Joker from Batman" I said. I knew the silence meant he was looking it up "you could say that Hannah and I agreed with your friend Ben about the Decepticons not caring" he said. "I just want them to stay away, leave Cybertron, Earth and myself alone. I mean getting abducted by them was creepy when I was eight and nine but now it is just plan annoying" I said feeling restricted because of the rouge Decepticons. "I can understand Hannah but Optimus ordered you to be under guard until the remaining Decepticons are caught and sent to where Megatron and his followers are imprisoned" Hound replied.

I still kept thinking about the times I had been abducted by the Decepticons and now I just want them to leave me alone. When we arrived at the gates Hound let me out "I had gotten weather reports from Brainstorm Hannah and he said there had been acid rain" Hound said when he transformed into his robotic form and Optimus was there waiting for the two of us. "Thank you Hound, you may take your leave" Optimus and he got down to my level. "Hannah I informed human settlements acid rain storms are very likely to happen for a week and humans such as yourself need to remain indoors until further notice" he said. He then held out his hand and said "come" I went into his hand and he took me into the place "Hannah I hear what you said to Hound and to tell you the truth the citizens of Cybertron agree with you" Optimus said wishing to have peace without having the Decepticons around.

Third POV

After two hours of doing her reading of _Inheritance _the final book of the _Eragon_ series until "recharge Hannah" Optimus called meaning she was to mark her place and go to her 'berth', Hannah was in no position to argue with the Prime although she hoped the Decepticons won't be trying to abduct her again. Little did Hannah know was Thunderblast sent one of her minions to pose as a security officer, he drugged the real officer while he, Makeshift disguised himself so he could infiltrate the room Hannah was in. "That's it sleep youngling for I am going to bring you to Thunderblast" he said as he took Hannah, making sure she would not wake up, 'time to keep you in stasis for a while' he thought injecting Hannah with sedatives, unlike Arachnid's venom it was meant for humans.

Makeshift then disappeared in the darkness and no one noticed.

The next day when the sounds coming from a storage closet were heard "Blaze what happened" one of his friends asked "Makeshift came in here, changed into me, threw me in here and he may have taken Hannah" Blaze said and he got up and ran to Hannah's room. "Optimus this is Ironhide we found Blaze, the real Blaze and Makeshift the most wanted Con took Hannah and we could only presume he was working with Thunderblast or Arachnid" Ironhide said breaking the news. Optimus was in dismay over the forth abduction.

Optimus' POV

I was in dismay over the forth abduction Hannah had to face only this time we didn't know which Decepticon Makeshift was working for. "I took every precaution and this happens" I said feeling I failed to protect Hannah again "Optimus we didn't foresee this" Elita said "Elita I promise her late creators I would protect her and she has been abducted four times already" I said feeling that I failed again. "Optimus Hannah is able to control the All Spark and I know Hannah is a smart femme, I can already sense she is about to get annoyed" Elita said. I could sense it too 'Hannah we are coming please keep your bonds open' I said to Hannah through our bond. 'I will Optimus but I would like to say something to that annoying Decepticon chick, I hate the sound of her own voice' Hannah replied through our bond.

I knew I could not stop Hannah from what she was going to do because we were going to go there and get Hannah away from the Decepticon who had her. 'I will be here soon Hannah' I thought knowing it was time we her adoptive creators and her late creators family friends we were going to teach Hannah how to defend herself' I thought.

Hannah's POV

'Again' I thought as I woke up in a cage to find a Decepticon who I could already tell was a femme but I have to admit she was good looking but not like Arcee and her sisters. "Well look who awake" the Decepticon said "I think I might know who you are" I said not making any effort to hide my annoyance "you do" she replied "yes you're Thunderblast and I am already know why you took me, you want to use me as a bargaining chip to get your so –called 'hunk' out of prison" I said. She looked at me speechless "I have already been there with Arachnid and to tell you the truth I am really starting to find you, Arachnid and other Decepticons not something to be feared by annoying" I said. Thunderblast did not reply she looked stunned and then I decided to let it go, 'I am going to need your help' I said to the All Spark and I aimed at the lifeless machinery behind her and it came alive.

"What is this" she cried as the claws grabbed her 'now' I thought as I aimed at the other claws at various buttons knowing this was meant to restrain patients 'this was one of Lockdown's ships' I thought. I heard other minions coming 'not so fast' I thought using the chains to pin them down. 'Optimus I am using the All Spark to keep them down' I said through our bond and so far Thunderblast hasn't figured it out yet' I said through our bond. I knew all of that training the Primes from the past and Optimus himself taught me how to control the All Spark and this time I was using it to defend myself despite being in a cage. When she tried to grab her blaster 'I can stop you from the inside you know' I thought using another set of machine hands to knock her blaster away from her servo.

'That's it, this should buy the Autobots plenty of time' I thought using the chains and metal hands from allowing them to get up so it would make the Autobot's jobs easier to arrest the Decepticons. 'I can use deception too lady' I thought as I made sure Thunderblast and those who were there were restrained. I soon found the Con who abducted me 'not so fast' I thought as I activated the control using the All Spark to activate the door lock and another set of restraints to keep him from moving. 'Optimus the Decepticons in including Makeshift are chained and I am in the same room with Megatron's 'lover'' I said through our bond knowing he was around the corner.


	24. In Control Now

In Control Now

In the second part of having to deal with the fourth abduction by the Decepticons and this time Hannah has been able to use the All Spark to defend herself and this time around. To tell you guys the truth I really hated Thunderblast, she annoyed me to a point and now I am having her confidence is her undoing knowing she thought she could use Hannah as a method to release Megatron but now we know he and the other Decepticons, including Sentinel are not getting out, until hell freezes over. Negative reviews will be ignored.

Hannah's POV

'You're not going anywhere Thunderblast' I thought keeping her pinned as I hit the lock on the machine hands and I used the All Spark to open the cage I was in. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to remain with her 'Optimus I have Thunderblast tied down and I am sending you my location' I said to him through our bond. 'Hannah I am aware you got your cage open and I would advise you stay where you are and don't get out of the cage' he replied through our bond. 'I know Optimus and I take it she and the other Decepticons on board are going to wherever their friends and in Thunderblast's case her so-called lover' I said through our bond sensing him getting closer. 'Hannah I know you are able to control the All Spark and I must say youngling you did an excellent job of controlling the All Spark' he said knowing he was nearby. "It is going to be over for you and your minions Thunderblast but I can guarantee where you're going you can be with Megatron all you want" I said.

"You brat" she said to me glaring at me "you figured it out, well that took you a long time and I hope you know Optimus is going to deal with you" I said. I felt good lashing out at her and knowing I will have one less problem to deal with because I have had enough of the Decepticons abducting me and I look forward to learning how to handle an arsenal of my own soon. When Thunderblast tried to break free 'not so fast you Decepti-chick' I thought using the machine hands to keep her restrained.

Optimus' POV

When we got to where Thunderblast was hidden under Konan the former Decepticon capital 'we are going to find you Hannah' I said to Hannah through our bond and when we entered the ship the Decepticons were suddenly restrained. 'I am using the All Spark to take control' Hannah said through our bond and what we saw next, chains appeared all over the ships hallway trapping the Decepticons. 'Optimus I have Thunderblast pinned down too and she doesn't know it' Hannah said through our bond. I wasn't sure how to think of all this but I know for certain Hannah will not misuse the All Spark "well that make our job easier" Hot Rod said as he, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz and Ultra Magnus put cuffs on the Decepticons that were chained 'Makeshift is in the communications room, he's in the communications room, I make sure he can't get out and I only made sure the door can be opened on the outside. Makeshift won't be able to attack the Autobots coming to arrest him, he's chained too' Hannah said through our bond. I was pleased Hannah thought this through "I heard it all Optimus, I think came up with a fool-proof strategy" Prowl said "Prowl lead the unit to the communications room" I said "right away sir" Prowl said.

I lead the unit to get to get Hannah away from Thunderblast 'she won't be able to get her blaster Optimus I made sure she wouldn't be able to move when you take her in. I told her she would see Megatron again real soon' Hannah said. 'Thank you Hannah' I said through our bond as I opened the door and Hannah walked out of the cage. "You had the cage opened" Thunderblast said "I thought it wasn't smart to leave the cage because I wasn't sure how long you would be restrained" Hannah said "plus I asked him and I hope you look forward to seeing Megatron again" Hannah added as my unit arrested Thunderblast, although I wasn't sure what the council was planning on.

Soon we had Hannah off the ship and the Decepticons, including Makeshift and Thunderblast were in the brig waiting to learn of their fate. "You did well Hannah and I must say you gave that crazy Decepticon a taste of her own medicine" Hot Rod said sounding impressed with Hannah. I thought Hannah did well too knowing she used the All Spark to take control of the machines on the ship that once belonged to Lockdown. "There is one thing I don't get why didn't she leave when she had me? Really I don't get it when Arachnid had me the last time she left the planet not go in the most obvious pot" Hannah said. "I would like to answer that youngling and I know you are right about Thunderblast going to where Megatron will be soon" I said to Hannah. "I told her she can look forward to seeing him but I have a bad feeling he and you know who Ironhide really wants to blow away with his new cannons won't be happy to see her and the others" Hannah replied.

Third POV

"Hannah you had a plan and I have to say that was very impressive youngling" Prowl said "I knew I had to use my head and besides I thought it was a good idea because she was crazy and really annoying I mean since when does Megatron care about love" Hannah said. "You are right about one thing Hannah I would like to blow that traitor away but as you said before kiddo Megatron won't be happy to see any of them where they're going and assuming of the council is going to give them lesser punishments" Ironhide said knowing it was Hannah using the All Spark to make his job easier to arrest Makeshift and he was angry when he later on found out that Thunderblast had him go in to take Hannah but thought it was amusing that Thunderblast didn't leave the planet right away after she abducted Hannah.

Optimus knew Hannah was a smart youngling and he was glad that Hannah knew what she was doing and made sure the Decepticons on board the ship were in the restraints and not the Autobots. He was glad Hannah waited for him to get to her and then exit from her cage "she is a smart femme" Ratchet said pleased Hannah was not injured and even more pleased that she had far more sense to wait for help to arrive rather than look for them. "Hannah is well and not a single scratch on her" Ratchet said letting Hannah sit on his broad shoulder. "I wanted to tell that Con to look on the bright side she wanted to see Megatron and be with him so she will get to see Megatron again soon" Hannah said.

"I know Hannah and I am please you are not hurt and I am pleased that you are able to keep the All Spark under control" Optimus said "you and the ancient Primes helped me control it and I only used it to help you and to ensure this set of Decepticons didn't get away unlike the last time" Hannah replied although she was glad to be away from the group and she was looking forward to never seeing Thunderblast again.


	25. Two Less Problems

Two Less Problems

Well Thunderblast and Makeshift will be out the door soon and let's hope the other remaining Decepticons will think more than twice before deciding to abduct adopted younglings from the Autobots, especially if they decide to bite back. The muse and I thought it was a good idea to use Guest's idea to have Hannah use the All Spark to defend herself and I plan to have Optimus and the Autobots teach Hannah how to defend herself. Anyway I ignore negative feedback and I only look at positive suggestions. Please read, review follow and favorite.

Hannah's POV

I was being checked over by Ratchet 'please don't tell me I have to be here for another several weeks' I thought as Ratchet scanned me over. "Hannah I heard that and it doesn't appear you have a scratch on you Hannah and I have to say what you did was rather smart" Ratchet replied as he returned his scanner. "Let's just say I have had enough of the Decepticons. While I was in the crazy chick's lair I told her once Optimus had her in his servos she would be able to see Megatron all she wants" I said to him. Ratchet gave me a look, "I did as a ruse so she wouldn't suspect a thing" I said to him. "Now Hannah I know you did this to keep her occupied but please youngling do not do anything reckless, you should know Hannah it has taken Optimus a long time to forgive himself when this abduction happened youngling" he said. "I know Ratchet but it's just I find the Decepticons annoying, including Thunderblast" I replied to the medic.

"I know Hannah and I am going to inform you there is no need for you to remain with me because you are in find condition after what you went through" Ratchet said holding out his servo. "Is the council going to send Thunderblast and the other Decepticons to where Megatron is" I asked him. "I am uncertain Hannah but then again it does seem very likely the citizens of Cybertron would like to see the Decepticons apprehended exiled and to ensure the ones who caused the destruction of Cybertron and possibly Earth" Ratchet said as he took me to where Elita was waiting.

Elita took me from Ratchet's servo "there is no need for her to remain with me and I think we should go and find out what the council has to say about Thunderblast, Makeshift and the other Decepticons" Ratchet said. "I would like to find out but I am not going to say anything to her because I said all that I needed to say while she was tied up" I said as we walked to the council. 'I just hope we are in time and I hope the council will just get rid of them and then those Con will be Megatron's problem' I thought.

Third POV

When the three of them arrived all three of them heard and saw many citizens jeering and shouting at the Decepticons; "exile them" "get rid of them" no more Decepticons" "send them to the ones who destroyed Cybertron again" "how date that crazy bitch steal the child who is the All Spark" although Elita made sure Hannah didn't hear the last should from the citizens who were yelling to get rid of Thunderblast, Makeshift and the minions. Hannah glanced at the head of the council and found her adopted father, Optimus standing close to the council, 'Hannah I know you would like to have the ones behind your recent kidnapping gone and I know you heard what the citizens have said and so far the council agrees to be rid of them' he said through their bond.

"Based on what the citizens have to say about all of you as defendants you are to be exiled and you will be with your leaders all you want for the abduction of the Prime's adopted youngling and planning to exploit the All Spark. All of you are to be exiled to where Megatron and your associates are" the head council man declared. When all was said and done the Decepticons were taken to a space bridge, the portal opened. "Get out of here" "I hope you never find a way out" "give my regards to Mega-bum" came many shouts as Thunderblast, Makeshift and the other Decepticons were pushed into the portal, when the last one was in the portal closed. "Well that takes care of those two" Hannah said from Optimus' shoulder.

The citizens knew Hannah had the All Spark inside of her and knew she was able to control it to ensure it wouldn't act out of control. "I hope I don't see the other crazy femme" Hannah said to Optimus as she, Elita and Optimus walked hope, well Optimus and Elita walked because Hannah was on his shoulder.

Optimus' POV

The citizens were outraged to find out Hannah had been abducted but this time the Decepticon didn't do a great job, unlike the previous abduction Hannah had been removed from Cybertron. "This time those creeps have gone too far Prime" shouted one citizen "I agree get rid of the ones who tried to take the child of the All Spark" shouted another. "Get rid of those idiots after all we need the All Spark here not with those creeps" shouted another citizen. I turned to head council member "I feel we need to appease the citizens and I only want to protect the child I swore to her late creators I would protect her and this is the fourth time she has been abducted by the Decepticons" I said to him. "I feel the need to agree after all the child of the All Spark is here" he said facing Hannah who was on Elita's shoulder.

I told Hannah the council has made a decision to get rid of the ones behind her recent abduction and I only want to keep Hannah safe from harm more than anything. When the council decided to exile the Decepticons and once the Decepticons arrested were sent to where Megatron was in exile we made sure the portal could only be opened by myself, as the Prime. "I am glad they are gone" Hannah said when I put her onto my shoulder "the citizens of Cybertron feel the same way Hannah and I know when you turn thirteen you will begin training from Ironhide and Hound" I said to her as Elita and I walked home.

When we got home I could already tell Hannah was happy to be back home and this is how I like to see Hannah, a happy youngling 'just like Bumblebee' I thought remembering how Bumblebee was when he was released from Ratchet. 'I know you need to learn how to defend yourself and I know I am going to do anything in my power to protect you' I thought watching Hannah through our bond.


	26. Return to Earth

Return to Earth

I would like to thank guest for sending me this idea, I never thought about it but of course Hannah had to go back to Earth at some point. It has been nearly four years since Hannah had been on her home planet because she did have a hard time trying to convince Optimus and Elita to have her go back to Earth because of the Decepticons. I know at some point I am going to have to bring out Arachnid again but still. This will be a part series I could use some thoughts on where to go from there. Please send me suggestions, follow and favorite.

Hannah's POV

I would look at the planet I lived on for the first nine years of my life, 'I wonder how my planet has been since Megatron and the other Decepticons have been exiled' I thought still looking through the telescope because I was with Preceptor. "Miss your world Hannah" Preceptor said pulling me out of my thoughts "you can say that, I have wanted to go back there for some time but I have a hard time convincing Optimus. Thanks to the Decepticons I can't go" I said feeling down. "I know Hannah but you are from this world and you did mention your friends go to see their relatives" Preceptor said as he helped me down from his observatory post. "I could ask him Hannah after all you did learn how to control the All Spark and we as in the citizens of Cybertron feel nothing could go wrong with the All Spark inside of you Hannah" he added.

"I just don't know how to convince Optimus and Elita that Preceptor. I am looking forward to learning how to defend myself so I can have a good excuse to watch Ironhide, last time I tried to watch him he thought he nearly flipped out" I said. When I tried to watch Ironhide in action with his cannons because he was worried about them rusting, I watched him blast the target to bits and when he saw me. "Hannah what are you doing here" "I was just watching Ironhide because I wanted to learn how to be safe in here and how not to be stupid". I said that to Preceptor "he didn't know Hannah and he was right you need to tell him you are there" he replied.

I knew he was right although now because of that Ironhide won't let me into his shop "until you are thirteen youngling which should be in eight months" was what he said. When we heard the sounds of transformation cogs outside I knew Optimus and Elita were back "well I guess it is time for me to hand you back to Optimus and Elita Hannah" Preceptor said. When Optimus and Elita entered "we heard everything before we came in and Hannah I do feel you should be allowed to go back to Earth but under the condition you are to be guards under my command" Optimus said when he had me at his optic level. I felt my heart stop, this was going to be the first time in three years I would be on my home planet, and sure I have able to see the Yeager's through video chat.

Two Days later

I was told that I would be with the Lennox's for a while "Hannah" Optimus said breaking me out of thought "Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Hot Shot, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Chromia and Ironhide are going to be with you, this is to ensure the Decepticons do not try to abduct you again" Optimus said.

Bumblebee's POV

When I was told to guard Hannah while she was going to be with the Lennox unit because he felt it wasn't right to keep Hannah under so much protection because of what had happened with the Decepticons. "Hannah knows Ironhide is leading this and she will not do anything he won't, let alone I won't approve of" Optimus said. "I know Optimus and we will protect Hannah and I am glad Arcee wasn't assigned, Hannah told me she was concerned about Arcee's reaction if Arachnid came back for her" Bumblebee replied. I glanced over to where Hannah was, Elita seemed to be telling Hannah something, and I know it had to do with not doing anything we would not have approve of. "With the twins, Hot Rod and Hot Shot I am confident nothing will go wrong, unless the twins decide to prank Ironhide" I added knowing how much we all love Hannah and I view her as a younger sibling.

When all was said and done I transformed and prepared to enter the space bridge and I know Hannah was going to be safe.

Elita's POV

I knew Hannah had wanted to return to her home planet, after all she was born there but in the end it was her world and ours that she had both saved and restored. 'You were the reason we go our world back the way it was and we never knew you had so much power within you' I thought before walking up to her and got to her level. "Now Hannah I know this will be the first time in three Earth years but I need to tell you, Ironhide is in command and you need to behave. This means do not do anything Ironhide would approve of" I said. "Now Hannah you know Annabelle is looking forward to seeing you for the first time and I know your Chinchilla's are at the Lennox family. You behave" I said to Hannah.

I know Hannah will be glad to be back on her home planet and I know Ironhide will protect me with his life because he still hasn't gotten over Hannah being abducted by Lockdown and Sentinel Prime. "Don't worry Elita I will keep Hannah in line and I look forward to teaching Hannah how to defend herself because this is something she is going to have to learn. I did see the footage of what she had done to Thunderblast and those Cons. I had to say I was impressed with how she handled it, it made my life easier" Ironhide said watching Hannah getting close to Bumblebee. "Mia is looking forward to this she was looking forward to seeing how Annabelle has been because she hardly gets a chance to come to Cybertron except during the 'summer session' while Hannah has to be at school here" Ironhide said as Chromia was telling off the twins.

I know Ironhide will protect Hannah with his life and I know Hannah has wanted to come back to Earth at some point and I think it would be good for her if she did. 'You behave for Ironhide and the Lennox family unit Hannah' I thought knowing how Hannah was going to react to being back on her home planet. 'I still remember when we were asked to care for her when her creators died at the hands of the Decepticons' I thought watching Hannah go through the bridge first and the Autobots Optimus assigned went through after. I am going to miss Hannah but I was told by Moonracer she does need some time apart from us once in a while.


	27. Visit from the Parents

Visit from the Parents

To Bee4ever I plan on having Hannah get a human interest and we all can guess what will happen when Optimus finds out about her interest in one of her guy friends. I thought about Guest's suggestion and I am going to bring the Witwicky's, the Yeager's and having Hannah visit her parent's grave, but if there are other suggestions I will read them and take them into consideration. Negative remarks bore me and I will not read them.

Hannah's POV

Already I am going to see my parent's graves but at my request I ask to have several minutes alone to talk to them I walked up to the grave marking 'David Andrew Audrey' and Cindy Rene Audrey'. I knew when both of them died, "it was only four years ago mom and dad when Optimus had to care for me because of the Decepticons" I said. "I had no clue the All Spark was inside of me until Lockdown told me, I will say I have been abducted by the Decepticons about five times and all I want for them now is to stay away from Earth and Cybertron, maybe stop ruining everything all the time. Cybertron was restored because of me, the ancient Primes told Optimus and I where to look for their artifacts, the keys and the Lock to restore Cybertron." I said. I knew I had to wrap up because I could sense Ironhide was getting impatient, like he always has. 'Hannah please say what you need to say Ironhide is getting impatient and his impatience rival's Ratchet's' Chromia said through our bond.

"I will be back mom and dad, when Optimus will let me because of the annoying Decepticons" I said placing the flowers on their graves. When all was said and done I said good bye to my parents knowing they were watching. As soon as I got back to Ironhide I knew he was annoyed with me but then "now Ironhide Hannah hasn't been able to see her parents for a long time and Optimus said to let her" Chromia said. Better her than me to say it because I had learned not to test his temper or I would be in a world of pain if I did or damned if I did. At least Chromia stopped Ironhide from going off on me, "I'm sorry I got impatient with you Hannah, I know you haven't seen your parents and it was wrong of me to have you sense my impatience" Ironhide said as we drove back to the Lennox's home.

Ironhide's POV

'When is going to get done' I thought as Chromia and I watched from a distance 'now Ironhide Hannah is looking right at us and she does seem to be wrapping up with what she has to say to her creators' Chromia said through our bond. When Hannah got back to us I could sense she was in fear of me as humans would say 'blow up'. "I'm sorry I got impatient with you Hannah, I know you haven't seen your parents and it was wrong of me to have you sense my impatience" I said as we drove back to the Lennox's home. I knew Hannah was still concerned about me losing my temper but since we adopted her as our youngling and I have had to keep my temper in check. "Hannah please say something I promise I am not going to blow up" I said knowing how long Hannah has not said a word to me. "I said what I needed to say to them, about everything from being abducted by the Decepticons, the artifacts and Cybertron being restored to what is used to be" Hannah replied.

I thought that was something she needed to say to her parents because her parents were murdered by Starscream but Hannah doesn't have to worry about Starscream ever again. "I heard you tell them that and they should be glad their killer has been exiled for his crimes" I said to Hannah as Chromia and drove up to the driveway.

When we got to Will's home Will was waiting for us and when Hannah got out of my vehicle form Will walked up to the three of us. "Glad you had a chance to see your parents Hannah after all you have not been able to for nearly three years" Will said leading Hannah back into his home.

Third POV

The rest of the day was uneventful knowing Hannah had only been on her home planet for nearly a week but Hannah still couldn't help but think about how Optimus and Elita were doing she had left them alone for a while. She would contact them through their bond knowing Arachnid could track them down but she can't trace guardians bonds but Hannah was assured to know none of the Decepticons could trace guardian bonds anyway. "Hannah lights out" Lennox called from downstairs pulling Hannah out of her thoughts, as soon as Hannah shut the lights off she knew she felt safe knowing the Autobot's Optimus had sent to protect her were outside and none of the rouge Decepticons could try to get Hannah.

Hannah's POV

Hannah's Dream

I was soon fast asleep faster than I thought I was going to be and this was similar to when the ancient Prime's would summon me into their realm but this was different, this was my home before mom and dad were killed by the Decepticons. "Hannah" called a familiar voice I turned to see a woman with reddish-brown hair with green eyes and a man with black hair and different colored eyes, the same as mine. I knew who they were "mom, dad" I managed to say after a second of silence. "Hannah we have watched and we know about the times you were abducted by the ones responsible for our deaths" dad managed to say. "The ones who did it are exiled, Cybertron has been restored and all we can do now is hope the Decepticons won't try to ruin everything again" I said to them and with that said they had their arms around me.

"Hannah we know how Optimus felt when he didn't know the Decepticons were near you on those days and he should not have felt like he failed us, he didn't fail" dad said. "That's what I tried to tell him" I said. "We also know about the All Spark Hannah and we never thought you would be able to control it" mom said. "Hannah we know you will have to learn how to defend yourself and we know Optimus and his Autobots won't always be there to protect you" dad said. "Hannah we will be there no matter what and we know our time with you is limited and we just want to say we love you" the two of them said.

It was pleasant to see them again but at times I think about how life would be if Starscream hadn't killed them.


	28. Exclamations and Precautions

Exclamations and Precautions

I know I haven't updated in a while, I was working on another story but anyway I am going to continue with guest's idea about having Hannah stay on Earth for a while but this time I am going to bring in the Yeager's and Joyce. Just remember I am open to any thoughts on where this story should go, I will have to go over what the suggestions are with the muse. Keep in mind negative remarks will be ignored. So send my reviews, follow and favorite.

Hannah's POV

I know Optimus would only allow me to stay on Earth for a month because he does want me back knowing the remaining Decepticons could be anywhere, even on Earth. "Lennox I know you wanted Hannah to remain with you but the Yeager's would like to have her with them for the week and Hannah was only given a month long stay on Earth. We had to consider the worst case scenario Optimus and Elita thought it was best to have us here with her " Ironhide said in his holoform as I was preparing to leave from the Lennox's to the Yeager's. "I know but Hannah has not been allowed on her world since she was nine" I heard Sarah "I know but Prime's orders were to have me in charge of her safety and after the two previous abductions her safety has been a main concern Ironhide said. 'Hannah do you have everything' Chromia said through our bond 'yes' I replied. 'Good youngling we are going to the Yeager's Ironhide has to explain everything to Lennox' Chromia said as I made my way outside to the remaining Autobots.

"Ironhide said he would catch up with us" Chromia said as I got into Bumblebee to get to the ground bridge location.

Ironhide's POV

"So we only get Hannah for a week" Sarah Lennox said as Annabelle said her goodbyes and come back again to Hannah. "Will, Sarah there is something we need to talk about. I am aware Optimus informed you about Hannah's recent abductions by Arachnid and Thunderblast. Thunderblast has been sent to where her other Decepticons are. We had to consider Arachnid would come back for her too and the worst case scenario" I started. "So Arachnid is out there" Lennox asked "yes and we know she will come after Hannah. For her own safety Optimus has taught Hannah how to conceal and not let her powers be found out by the Decepticons" I replied.

"I know you wanted to have Hannah remain a bit longer but Optimus only gave Hannah a month on her planet and he does want her back so she will be safe with him" I added. "Optimus did mention an incident when Hannah found out one of the council member was working for the Decepticons" Sarah said. "Yes, Elita allowed Hannah to go alone and she knew it was a mistake knowing Hannah could have been abducted, I know it was a coincidence but Hannah did expose a Decepticon within the council" I said. I know how much our human allies loved Hannah since she had lost her creators because of the Decepticons and we were the one's having to care for her since she was eight.

"I need to be with the others and I am going to tell you when Hannah is to turn thirteen and when she does Optimus has instructed me to oversee her training" I added. When I turned to leave "thank you for coming Ironhide and we understand why Hannah has to deal with safety precautions" Lennox said. "Please come back Ironhide" Annabelle said and I got down to her eye level "I will make an effort to Annabelle" I said and I let Sarah hug my holoform.

Two Hours later

Hannah's POV

I knew why Ironhide had to let Chromia led the unit to the Yeager's, it was because Optimus would only allow me away from Cybertron for so long and I understood why. "Hannah we are almost there and Ironhide is following" Bumblebee said breaking me out of my thoughts "you have been quiet the whole time Hannah" Bee said. "I was just thinking about what happened with Thunderblast" I replied "well you don't need to worry about her Hannah and you have the Yeager's to look forward to" Bee said.  
>You're right" I said as he pulled up to the driveway.<p>

"Dad Bee, Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Chromia and Sunstreaker are here and they have Hannah" I heard Tess call to Cade. Then I heard the door open and Cade ran out. The next thing I knew I had Cade's arms around me, "good to see you Hannah and I find it hard to believe you are going to be thirteen in several weeks" he said as he took me into his home and I made sure to get my stuff.

When I was settled in I had a feeling Joshua Joyce would be coming by and sure enough "so I heard Optimus Prime himself finally let Hannah come back to Earth after three years" I heard him as I followed Tess downstairs to the den. "Ironhide told us everything, she had been abducted twice in the previous months and Optimus told me he had to consider the Decepticons could be planning to abduct Hannah" I heard Cade telling Joyce everything.

Third POV

The rest of the day went without incident, the Yeager's, Dyson and Joyce had to be filled about what had been occurring since Hannah had been one of many humans to live on Cybertron. "So she was abducted by two rouge Decepticons and she helped you catch one of them" Shane said stunned when he was told about the All Spark inside of Hannah. "Yes and Optimus had declared when she turns thirteen I am to see she will be trained to defend herself after all she would not like to be under our protection forever, after all she does need to learn how to defend herself" Ironhide said.

So far Hannah had been able to enjoy herself without the feeling the Decepticons were going to show up and ruin everything. "So Hannah like being an Earth again for the first time in three years" Shane asked Hannah "yes and I just hope the Cons will not show up and ruin everything in fact I told Optimus I just want them to stay away and not ruin everything all the time" Hannah replied. "Most of the citizens of Earth and Cybertron feel the same way Hannah and we know you are concerned about the Decepticons Hannah, but as we said before they are still out there and we need to keep you away from them" Chromia said.

So far Hannah had been able to tell the families about her life on Cybertron and she knew life on Cybertron was far different than her home planet but she was glad she could go back to Earth, only with Optimus' permission because she still remembered what had happened when she tried to go out without his knowledge she was put in a jar. "Well Hannah we were glad Optimus finally let you go back here and I know you have the Witwicky family to go to next and then you will have to go back to Cybertron" Tess said glad Hannah was allowed to go back to Earth but under the conditions she had to be back to Optimus within two Earth weeks and had to be with six Autobots in case the Decepticons tried to abduct her again.


	29. Earth's beauty

Earth's beauty

I know I have been slow in updating I have been tied up with life and I needed my muse to stay with me because writer's block is no fun at all. Anyway after this chapter is done I am going to move onto Sam's family because we all know how much Judy likes Hannah and how Ratchet was such a stick in the mud when it comes to what Hannah should nibble on. I am thinking of different ideas only because the muse tells me to and keep in mind I am open to suggestions but I have to go over them with the muse. Send me a suggestion, follow and/or favorite.

Hannah's POV

I had to be in constant contact with Optimus because he is still concerned about Arachnid coming back for me like she always had done with those who got away from her. "Optimus Ironhide is doing well to protect me and I am glad I am back on Earth after all it had been three years since I was on my home world" I said to him through the com link made by Wheeljack. "I know Hannah and after you have time with Sam and his family unit I need Ironhide along with the Autobots I assigned to protect you back on Cybertron" Optimus said. Ironhide had explained because of the All Spark inside of me there were concerns about the Decepticons coming back for me again, especially Arachnid "I know Optimus" I replied. Soon Optimus signed off and I know one week to go until I have to be back with him and the rest of the Autobots on Cybertron.

Sure my time with the Yeager's was going to be short because Optimus would only allow me to remain on Earth for only short time 'I only wanted to protect you because the Decepticons are still out there and until the remaining Decepticons have been arrested I will only let you go out with assigned Autobots' under my command' Optimus' words said echoing in my head. When I got out of the barn so I could have my com link talk with the Prime Bee was there "so what did Optimus have to say" he asked "he said after Sam's family unit I have to be back on Cybertron" I replied as he held out his servo. "We know Hannah, he only want to protect you" he replied 'what are the chances of the Cons ever looking for me here' I thought "we heard that" Sideswipe called.

Bumblebee then looked to watch the sun go down; I have seen Cybertron's suns go down but I missed Earth's sun set in the sky. "We know you haven't had much of a chance to be with you planet Hannah, Optimus did feel he had to take precautions to keep you away from the Decepticons. The first two Decepticon abductions Optimus has had every reason to be concerned for you after all he doesn't want you to get taken again" Bumblebee said. "I am more concerned about Arachnid after all I know when someone says that name Arcee goes crazy" I said to Bee.

Bumblebee's POV

I waited for Hannah to emerge from the barn because she was on her com link with Optimus 'she still has one more Earth week until she has to go back to Cybertron and Optimus has been pleased she is doing well and the six Autobots' he assigned including me have been able to protect her' I thought. Soon Hannah emerged from the barn "so what did Optimus have to say" I asked "he said after Sam's family unit I have to be back on Cybertron" Hannah replied I held out my servo to gesture Hannah to climb on and when she did I put Hannah onto my shoulder. "We know Hannah, he only want to protect you" I said to Hannah as we walked over to the field 'what are the chances of the Cons ever looking for me here' I heard Hannah think "we heard that" Sideswipe called.

I then looked to watch the sun go down; Optimus did feel he had to take precautions to keep Hannah away from the Decepticons. The first two Decepticon abductions Optimus has had every reason to be concerned for you after all he doesn't want you to get taken again" I said to Hannah. "I am more concerned about Arachnid after all I know when someone says that name Arcee goes crazy" Hannah replied.

So far the Yeager's were enjoying Hannah and soon I let Hannah be with Tess while I watched. Hannah watched Cade enter the barn "has your dad blown anything up yet" Hannah asked Tess "not since the time he got that missile out of Optimus' chest but fortunately it didn't cause too much damage" Tess replied. "I know what you mean when one of Wheeljack's inventions blow up I thought one of Ironhide's cannons caused it to go up in smoke" Hannah said. "I heard that" Ironhide called "Ironhide it looked like one of your cannon balls hit his lab" Hannah called over to Ironhide.

My adopted sire, Ironhide came by and he got down on his knee to Hannah's level "now Hannah Wheeljack hasn't caused any explosions lately in face he is going to create something for you" Ironhide said "are you sure it won't explode" Hannah asked him causing Tess and the rest of us to laugh "now Hannah it hasn't happened very often and you know it" Ironhide replied "really then why do Ratchet, Elita and Optimus tell me not to go within fifty feet of his lab without calling him first" Hannah asked.

Ironhide's POV

I could tell Hannah was enjoying her two weeks on Earth and I do miss Annabelle she does understand why Hannah has to remain with us on Cybertron because she needed to be protected from the Decepticons. When I heard Hannah ask Tess about her sire causing an explosion in his lab and brought up Wheeljack. I soon decided to go join the three youngling while I got down on one knee to be close to eye level with Hannah and said "now Hannah Wheeljack hasn't caused any explosions lately in face he is going to create something for you" I said, I was careful not to mention her body armor when she turned thirteen. "Are you sure it won't explode" Hannah asked causing Tess and the other two younglings to laugh "now Hannah it hasn't happened very often and you know it" Ironhide replied "really then why do Ratchet, Elita and Optimus tell me not to go within fifty feet of his lab without calling him first" Hannah asked. I had to admit it was accurate.

"It is true we do have to take caution when we are near his lab and he does things that Optimus may not approve of but the point it he hasn't caused explosions recently Hannah" I said. "I guess I can take your word for it" Hannah replied. I know Wheeljack was creating that body armor for Hannah when Optimus declared at thirteen she was going to be taking lessons with me, along with the others after all I felt it was time Hannah learn how to protect herself and I know she has been able to control the All Spark but still I know we are not always going to be there to protect her.


	30. Tranquility, CA

Tranquility, CA

To Guest your idea has been considered when Hannah has to be back on Cybertron and the muse did like the idea of having the Prime deceived but who knows how long until the rest of the Autobot's realize something isn't right. Anyway after the next chapter Hannah will be back with Optimus on Cybertron considering the silence of Arachnid shouldn't be considered a good sign at all after all we all know how sinister Arachnid can be, worse than Lockdown or the other way around. I did like the idea of being on Earth Guest and to the rest of you readers I am open to ideas, I will have to over them with my muse, read, follow and favorite.

Hannah's POV

"I can't believe Hannah only has to remain with three earth families for one week each" I heard Tess call from next door to Cade "Optimus has been concerned about the lack of rouge Decepticon's, especially Arachnid and he told all three families including me we have to consider the worst case scenario" I heard Cade telling Tess. "I don't want Hannah to go either but Ironhide and his unit have their orders after all Tess Hannah had been abducted by two rouge Decepticons, one was captured while the other is still out there" Cade added. Now that he mentioned it I have been concerned about why Arachnid hasn't made another attempt at me 'why hasn't she tried to come back for me, Lockdown did when he was working with Megatron' I thought as I walked down the stair acting like I didn't hear what Cade and Tess were arguing about.

"Ahh Hannah I know this week has been slow and I am glad one of my inventions didn't go up in smoke" Cade said hugging me "I'm glad none of them did and besides Wheeljack is even worse at eight years old I was told not to go anywhere near his lab" I replied. "We know Hannah and Optimus did tell us you only had one week and that week is going to be with the Witwicky family. Judy will be happy to see you" Tess said. "Optimus does want me to go back to Earth but because of Decepticon sightings and considering the worst case happening he felt I had be on Earth with six Autobots and limited time" I replied. "We understand Hannah and we know Ironhide and the others are waiting for you, we know you can only come back when Optimus can give you permission. Bye Hannah we will call the Lennox's and the Witwicky's telling them you are coming" Cade said.

When all was said and done I said my goodbyes the Dyson, the Yeager's and Joyce, still they understand under Optimus' orders I was to back within an Earth week. I was riding in Bumblebee and was rather quiet the inactivity of the Decepticons concerns me "Hannah is something on your mind" Bumblebee asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "I have been thinking about why Arachnid hasn't tried to come after me again, I never say that name when Ratchet is nearby" I replied. "We know Hannah and Optimus has been concerned too but Hannah after the Witwicky's we are to take you back to Cybertron. The All Spark inside you is the reason Optimus has had to take extra precautions when it comes to Decepticon activity" Bumblebee replied.

Bumblebee's POV

When Hannah was riding inside me I learned what had been on Hannah's mind was the fact Arachnid had decided to go after her again, I know Optimus has been concerned knowing how unpredictable this Decepticon can be. 'Well I am going to be pleased to see Sam again after all he had to get a different car since I have to be on Cybertron most of my time and at least he understands' I thought. Hannah had to be every Autobot's ward because she was unable to decide a single guardian still Hannah did have Optimus and Elita keep her in their home. The bridge did get us to Sam's home quicker and we all know how Judy is when she gets to have Hannah for a week and we all know, the families know Hannah has to be with Optimus knowing she has to be under constant protection, his protection.

It wasn't long until we got to Sam's home and sure enough Judy and Ron were waiting 'here we go' I heard Hannah's thought 'you still remember how she acts around you' I asked back through our guardian bond 'yes and I Sam told me to roll along with it' Hannah replied though our bond as soon as she got out of me. When she was out of me Judy had Hannah in her arms "why don't you make any effort to come back here Hannah after all Earth is your home" Judy said "Judy Optimus told us Hannah had been taken twice for and these started after three years" Ron said before Hannah could say a word. "We know you only have a week with us Hannah just as you had the first two weeks with the Lennox's and Yeager's" Judy said as she led Hannah into the house.

Third POV

Hannah was taken into the room she would stay in when the Witwicky's were asked to watch her when she was younger. "Now Hannah we know you only have a week with us and after the weeks is up Optimus wants you back to Cybertron" Judy said happy to have Hannah back in her home. "It has been hard without Sam and Mikaela had moved two towns over with their jobs as an astronomer and mechanic" Judy said. Hannah was rather interested in Sam's profession "he and Mikaela should be coming by soon Hannah" Judy said, Hannah was more interested in having her space. Ron intervened "Judy let Hannah settle in and let her have her space" Ron said noticing Hannah was already trying to cope with how Judy would be around her 'thank you and I am almost thirteen not an eight year old' Hannah thought. Ironhide outside noticed how uncomfortable Hannah was around Judy, sure Hannah hadn't seen her in three years but still. "Yes mom don't you see Hannah is most likely thinking 'can I have my space back now look'" called Sam.

"Sorry I haven't seen Hannah in nearly three years" Judy said "with all due respect mom Hannah is almost thirteen years old and she is going to go through the 'let me have my space' phase" Sam said as Hannah began to back away slowly. "Sorry Hannah I haven't seen you in three years" Judy said apologizing to Hannah "I am not offended Judy, I could only go back to Earth when Optimus said so and I am not allowed alone unless I am with an Autobot under his command. He said when I turn thirteen I am going to learn how to defend myself" Hannah said "really he really said that" Mikaela said. "Yes, I thought it was high time after all I told Optimus I just want the Decepticons to stay away and quit ruining everything all the time" Hannah replied.

After three hours after settling in dinner was ready "so Hannah how is Cybertron" Sam asked "it was fine until a few Decepticons decided to ruin everything" Hannah replied "yes we know, Bee told us everything about what had happened and I am happy you have Optimus and Elita as your full time adopted parents" Same replied. "I do miss Earth it's just that Optimus is a typical protective dad" Hannah replied. Sam just laughed "yeah it sounds like him" he said "I was even more satisfied when Galloway was fired from his job, couldn't stand him and I almost laughed when I found out he was fired for funding anti-Autobot groups" Hannah said. "The Autobots don't have good times with Galloway, I mean the guy tried to hand me over to Megatron" Sam agreed.

"I remember when he tried to take me away from Optimus when my late parents said specifically 'if anything were to happen to them he and the Autobots were to care for me and I was to be there ward', that's what Optimus said" Hannah said to Sam. "Although something tells me we haven't heard the last of Galloway, he never goes away" Hannah added. The rest of the day went on without incident although Judy knew the week would go by fast and then Hannah would have to go back to Cybertron. Sam and Bee were pleased to see each other after three years and Bumblebee knew he would have to make an effort to see Sam. "I know you have to protect Hannah and all. You could ask Optimus" Sam suggested. Just like the past two weeks, this week will be over and Optimus would be glad to have Hannah back.


	31. Return to Cybertron and Abduction

Return to Cybertron and Abduction

So much has been on my mind lately, besides talking things out with my muse on where to go from there. I would like to thank Guest for his ideas on what to do after Hannah returns to Cybertron and having Arachnid once again make an appearance. Anyway I have told you guys I am open to ideas so if you have any ideas send them over to me, I will read them, go over with the muse and take it from there. I know I say it and I will say it a hundred times more read, follow, review and favorite.

Third POV

Judy didn't take Hannah having to go back to Cybertron too well and so far Hannah was more concerned about the Decepticons coming to get her such as Arachnid, of course she didn't want to tell Judy about her ordeal with Arachnid. "Please don't take Hannah" Hannah heard Judy tell Ironhide "we have his orders Hannah is to come back with us and when he deems it Hannah will be allowed on Earth" Ironhide said standing his ground. "Mom Optimus is Hannah's main guardian and he does sound like he wants Hannah back with him and there are still concerns about the Decepticons coming back" Same said so Judy wouldn't try to get Hannah to stay with them. Hannah on the other hand was starting to think if Judy was going to be like that when she was about to leave.

"I should be used to that" Hannah said to Sam "I know what you mean Hannah, she was like that when I went to college" Sam said making sure Judy didn't try to make Hannah stay after she said she had to leave. "Please don't go Hannah" Judy said "Judy Optimus said one week with three Earth families and he is just concerned that's all" Hannah said "Optimus can only let me go out for certain periods at a time" Hannah said. "Mom please you knew the week is going to go by fast and Prime just wants to protect Hannah" Sam said. Ron didn't like the idea of having Hannah have Optimus and Elita be her adoptive parents, "Judy Hannah has to be with her 'parents' after all Hannah does have a point" Ron said making sure Hannah could leave without being grabbed.

Hannah's POV

That week went by fast and I knew I would have to be back on Cybertron. Judy was trying to keep me from leaving, I had to thank Sam for making sure she didn't grab me and keep me, 'what would Optimus think' I thought as I walked up to Ironhide to wait for the space bridge to take us back. "Come back when Optimus allows you to Hannah" Judy said "I will be sure to do that" I replied as I said my good byes to the Witwicky family and I know Optimus is going to be glad to have me back again. When the bridge opened I knew Optimus was going to want to handle me, I didn't mind when he did. "Well I am glad Judy didn't go nuts the same way when she had to take Sam to college" I said after a moment of silence. "Well youngling Optimus did want me to take you back to his palace" Ironhide said as all six of the Autobots went through the vortex to Cybertron "I understand Ironhide" I replied and I looked forward to seeing Optimus again, sure we could only talk through our com and guardian bonds.

When we arrived in front of the palace of the Prime, Optimus and Elita were waiting in front of the palace. I could sense the bonds of Elita and Optimus rather happy to have me back, when I got out of Ironhide with my belongings and the next thing I knew a large metal hand descended onto me "I am pleased to have you home little one" Optimus said as he held me close to his optics. "I know Optimus" I replied as he held me close to his spark chamber while Elita held out her hand to get me from Optimus' servo to hers. "We were pleased so much went well Hannah after all we are concerned about rouge Decepticons" Elita said as she held me close to her spark chamber. 'It does feel good to be back' I thought feeling the powerful sparks of my two adoptive parents.

"We know Hannah, we are pleased you were able to return to your world for the first time in three years, even so we missed you so much and we are so pleased to have you back home" Elita said. I knew Optimus and Elita couldn't hold me too closely to their sparks because I always knew they were concerned about hurting me, by accident. "Now let's get inside Hannah so you can get settled in, do not worry your pets have been well cared for" Optimus said to me very gently to me as the two of them took me back into their palace.

Third POV

Unknown to the group Arachnid was watching from above the buildings, in her camo shifter 'well it would seem the little child who holds the All Spark is back on Cybertron. I just couldn't go to Earth and take her. Now I will strike and then replace her with a clone and Optimus and the other Autobots will not suspect a thing' Arachnid thought as she watched the two adoptive parents of the human child who not only was the main reason Cybertron had been restored to what it was before the war and was the main reason her master was exiled. 'I will make sure that child will release my master and the other Decepticons from their exile' Arachnid thought as she watched Optimus and Elita check in on their now recharging child.

Arachnid watched and then crept into the room, drugged Hannah to ensure she was out cold and took her 'now' she thought as she knew she had created the perfect decoy to deceive Optimus and his Autobots. 'Arcee will never know what hit her after all I know how precious this fleshy is to her and her older sister' Arachnid thought as she took Hannah into her pod and began to return to her ship. 'What will Optimus think when he discovers how his little one has changed' Arachnid thought as she put Hannah into her prison as Hannah went through with Lockdown, twice, Megatron, Thunderblast and now she was once again imprisoned by the most evil of all Decepticons.

Hannah was put into a cage while Arachnid got her decoy, an android she had created ready. It wasn't long until Hannah awoke to find herself in the hands of Arachnid "I see you are awake" came a familiar voice. Hannah faced her worst fear, Arachnid "what" Hannah was about to say "I am going to show you after all you are going to be here a while" Arachnid said walking on her eight legs. "This is you and she is going to find out more about where the Decepticons are, released them and well I'm sure you can figure it out" Arachnid said grinning.

"Optimus won't buy it and neither will his Autobots" Hannah said to her "well we shall see then" Arachnid said while Hannah was trying to call Optimus to warn him only to find it blocked. "I wouldn't try it I blocked it out and make sure you didn't have that com link on you, while you were sleeping I took the time to download your memories into my android of you so Optimus and his Bots will not suspect a thing. "Now time to begin" Arachnid said as she turned the 'Hannah android' lose. 'Optimus Arachnid has me she plans to send a fake version of me' Hannah thought trying again. 'I need to wait until her guards leave me alone' Hannah thought planning to use the Allspark's power and ensure her guards couldn't catch her. All Hannah could do was watch and hope Optimus and Elita would find out much sooner before the 'Hannah' Arachnid sent would cause Cybertron to fall into despair again.


	32. Strange Behavior

Strange Behavior

To Guest I thought the idea was interesting and the muse liked it too, after all I was thinking and wanted a good excuse to have another abduction. I would like to thank you for the idea, I think it would be interesting to have the Autobots have a much longer time to figure out Hannah is gone, only to have an android be the ruse to the Autobots to make them think it is Hannah, however we all know how wise Optimus is, he could catch on much sooner and with Arachnid who knows what will happen. I am going to do both Hannah's and the Android Hannah's POV.

Hannah's POV

I couldn't do anything now that Arachnid has placed the android to pose as me in my room on Cybertron 'I need to get out of here and warn Optimus about the fake version of me' I thought knowing my guardian bond wouldn't work. 'That bitch' I thought knowing that not only was Arachnid planning on using the android to get to Optimus 'there is no way Optimus will fall for that trick he will find out' I thought because I knew better than to say anything to that spider, she is the most unpredictable and sadistic Decepticon in Megatron's ranks. I am still in a cage guarded by the two guards Arachnid ordered near me "no sudden moves you brat, if Arachnid doesn't crush you like the insect you are then I will" said one who I learned was called Crumplezone and his partner I learned is known as Ransack.

Ransack then turned to face me, all I could do was look him into his blood red optics "you are tiny I learned you were even smaller before and I still wonder how Optimus and his band of losers didn't step on you" he teased. I couldn't say let alone do anything to defend myself "Ransack Crumplezone I told you to guard not talk to our prisoner and when the android has done what she is supposed to well I have plans for her" Arachnid said. "Now how about we see how your android clone is doing little one, after all I made sure she has all of your memories are in her processor and Optimus won't know a thing after all I made sure you couldn't reach him with your bond" Arachnid said.

The screen showed everything, however I noticed the fake me was doing something Optimus wouldn't approve of, going out without his knowledge. 'She's going to be in for it' I thought knowing it would only be a matter of time before Optimus finds out.

Android Hannah's POV

I got up and to do my first mission, discover how to release Megatron and to pose as the youngling my mistress took to ensure she cannot interfere with the operation, Megatron's release. 'First mission locate the lab of the Autobot's engineer' I thought as I walked out the door and I needed to be back before the Prime and his mate found out I am not at their home. "I must say the Prime does have a nice palace but this should be Megatron's" I muttered walking past the five younglings calling me "Hannah what are you doing you said we would hang out" "what are you doing how come you are not with a body guard" they were saying but I pressed on. "That must be Hannah's friends but I have better matters to attend to" I said.

I continued to walk to the lab and to send intel to my mistress on how to release Megatron and the other Decepticon's from their prison. When I got there I used my lock pick to break into the lab 'excellent' I thought as I managed to get into the lab and just as I was able to find everything and scanned them 'sending now' I said through my link to my mistress. I could sense the real Prime's ward watching everything and then I was plucked up and came face to face with Wheeljack himself. "What in the pit are you doing here Hannah and where is the Autobot that is supposed to protect you" he asked, I said nothing. "So you went out on your own then well then we will see what Optimus and Elita have to say about that" he said and then he was using his com link to call Optimus Prime.

When he got off his com he looked at me and said "Optimus isn't too pleased with you right now Hannah and I am going to hand you over to him and I hope I never catch you in here again" the inventor said. 'I am not coming back I have what I needed from you, the next place I need to look is the councils papers, then I will gather information from this Autobot Preceptor to gather data about where my mistress' mater is imprisoned along with her brethren . Megatron is going to want to murder Optimus Prime personally, as for the real Hannah well I will let Megatron decide' I thought. 'It won't be long until you realize I am not Hannah but an android sent by Arachnid who of course want me to hurt Arcee, however I will leave her to my mistress' I thought.

Optimus' POV

I was angry when I found out that Hannah had snuck out again "well I guess I need to out a certain tiny youngling back into the jar" I said getting the large jar I used to put Hannah in when she snuck out. Then my com went off "Optimus this is Wheeljack and I have Hannah in my lab, her friends flagged me down earlier and told me Hannah just ignored them and happened to be walking in the direction of my lab, that is where she is" Wheeljack said. "Very well I am on my way" I said knowing I would need to ensure this lesson would actually stick.

When Elita and I got there I took Hannah from Wheeljack "you are going into that jar youngling" I said glaring at Hannah "big deal" she said. I was at first stunned she said that to me because this wasn't like her to argue with me "I do not know where this disrespectful attitude came from Hannah and if you say anything disrespectful to me again then I will never let you out of the palace until further notice" I said transforming around Hannah. Elita and I were glad Hannah didn't say anything to me but I had an uneasy feeling because of the Matrix of Leadership was trying to tell me there was something wrong. First off Hannah never talked back to me before, second of all she would never leave the palace without an Autobot guardian and last of all she would never ignore her friends the way she did and always stayed away from Wheeljack's lab.

When we arrived I put Hannah in the jar "you are going to remain in here until I say so Hannah, I hope you learn to be more respectful to me and if you back talk me again I will never let you out again" I said.

Android Hannah's POV

So he put me in a jar 'I cannot have an Autobot with me, so I am going to have to go out at night when I am sure the Prime is recharging and I will never make that mistake again mistress Arachnid' I thought as I sent her the data of the bridge that was used to send Megatron and the other Decepticons in their prisons. 'I don't know how long I will remain in here but I should have known he would put me in here from Hannah's memories Optimus did say he was going to put Hannah in this prison of glass if she disobeyed him again after all I may be a Decepticon pretender and I may never get used to having a tiny frail bone bag because I would rather be in my big metal body' I thought.

'I wonder how Optimus Prime hasn't stepped on that flesh creature after all in this size the Prime is so fragging huge and his pet is so damn small' I thought as I waited to be released from my prison, I know the real Hannah will never be released anytime soon. "You sent me the wrong data you idiot, when you are able to find the real data" Arachnid yelled and I soon found out from Arachnid I obtained the wrong data guess I will have to try again at night.

Hannah's POV

'I am glad I never told them that I don't know where the diagrams and schematics to the bridge Wheeljack invented were from when my memories were copied' I thought. I knew the fake me would mess something up and if I knew I would make an effort to forget everything, in fact I knew I was never allowed in Wheeljack territory. 'Optimus has to be getting suspicious by now and since my guards were told to take a break I can think about how to escape' I thought. I knew I could use to All Spark to escape from my prison.


	33. Concerns and Escape

Concerns and Escape

To Guest, the Android Hannah is only a Decepticon Pretender as Alice was in Revenge of the Fallen, so there isn't going to be a remote, sure Makeshift is out so I will reveal the name of the Pretender. Anyway the muse and I talked things over and decided to have Hannah, the real Hannah make her own thoughts of escape, after all prisons are not escape proof. At some point when the guards and Arachnid let their guard down Hannah will escape. I thought this was an interesting suggestion, having Hannah missing without Optimus even knowing it however we all know Optimus and his Autobots are bound to get suspicious.

Hannah's POV

I was rather satisfied the Pretender who I learned in called Nightstrife failed to get the correct data, even I don't know. 'I hope Optimus finds out soon' I thought as I continued to look for methods to escape, I noticed the pretender did have an extra ship and it would seem the controls were my own size and I noticed the guards always had keys to my prison. 'I have to get a key and escape' I thought knowing it would only be a matter of time until Nightstrife will get what Arachnid needs and I don't know what will happen. "Now fleshy you should know when Megatron is released Arachnid will make sure Nightstrife will be seen as you and then you will be taken back, what will your giant of a protector think of you now" said Ransack "Optimus isn't stupid I can sense he knows something isn't right" I said. 'I know Red Alert will tell Optimus otherwise he is more suspicious than any Autobot I know' I thought hoping for once Red's paranoia will help me out of this.

I could do nothing until the guards let their guard down and when Ransack turned around and his partner Crumplezone left just to get energon 'now's my chance' I thought as I managed to have light fingers to get the key to my prison. 'Got it' I thought and that idiot didn't even notice I hid the key to under where I have to sleep; a hard slab and I hate it. 'Glad I got the key, I just have to wait until I am alone, when I do I am getting into that ship, good thing there is a space suit when several humans worked with the Decepticons and I know how to use one of those ships' I thought as Crumplezone returned.

Until I have the right time to escape and alert Optimus about the Pretender how is posing as me. I could do nothing but watch Nightstrife and she was doing more than something wrong, ignoring my friends again, going by Red quarters but she learned to go out at night.

Nightstrife's POV

'I have to wait at night to gather information because that Prime is so overprotective of that brat and his areas are guarded during daylight, once it is night I can gather the correct information' I thought during the week of my mission. I learned this wasn't such an easy job and I look forward to framing the Prime's charge after all the fun part will be having the Autobots and her own kind kill her for the release of Megatron. 'I wonder what Cybertron will think of the Prime now once he learns his precious human child releases Megatron' I thought. That little brat not only restored Cybertron but will be its own undoing I thought Arachnid should be Megatron's second in command after all Starscream couldn't think of anything like this.

I walked by the security officer's quarters, I heard what he was saying "that youngling never comes by here, she doesn't like me" I knew I had to wait until he leaves in the dead of night just to turn off security, steal what Arachnid needs and then once we learn of which bridge was used to look Megatron and the other Decepticons data and how to unseal it. I learned to act causal so Optimus wouldn't put me in a jar again 'I don't know how that little flesh bag lives in the shadow with that Prime, from her point of view he's huge and once the Decepticons are released his role as protector towards that little brat will be his own undoing.

'I need to wait and then steal the plans' I thought as I went back with the Autobot Sideswipe assigned to protect me took me back to the Prime's palace. When it was night I made my move, 'first to the Prime's office, for now I can shed my Pretender and find out where the real data is' I thought as I moved through the ducts and into the Prime's officer. 'There it is' I thought as I got out and found what Arachnid was looking for 'I hope these are right' I thought as I used my full sized form 'not easy being small enough to be in the Prime's hand' I thought as I sent the data to Arachnid.

"Good work Nightstrife this is the data for the bridge and now you need to get additional data as to how to unseal the seal, disable the security and much more" Arachnid said. I knew I had to get back into my Pretender form and back into the youngling's room. 'I know that security officer is sure to act suspicious and by the time he catches on it will be too late' I thought as I changed back to my human form, as much as I hate it I need to ensure the big bad Prime never finds out.

Optimus' POV

'Why do I have a feeling from inside the Matrix of Leadership telling me something is wrong when I go near her' I thought. I was unsure of what to think when Hannah talked back at me when I punished her for going out without my knowledge. A guard by the name of Shadow walked in "excuse me Prime Red Alert requested to see you and he said it is urgent" Shadow said "very well send him in" I said to him and he nodded and Red Alert walked in. "Sir I can't help but notice something is strange about Hannah ever since she came back from her home world she has been doing things that are not in her nature" he said. "Can you tell me what those are" I asked "she was near my office and I know she still doesn't trust me after the camera incident, I am aware she was in Wheeljack's lab and I am aware she isn't allowed there. The other parts are the way she talked back to you, went without a guardian and how she had been acting towards her human friends" Red Alert added.

"The Matrix has been telling me something is wrong but without proof I cannot act" I said and I had heard reports from Prowl that Hannah seemed to be avoiding him and hardly listens to him when he is about to reprimanded her for something she wasn't supposed to be doing, trying to look into council records which are only accessible to me, Prowl and the council member themselves. "I have noticed, some human parent think it could be she is going through changes in the brain but I know she wouldn't do anything of the sort and I haven't been able to use the bond I have with Hannah to find out why Hannah is acting like that" I said to him. "Can I put cameras in her room" Red Alert asked "request denied" I said feeling this wasn't necessary and I promised Hannah she wouldn't be spied on again, "Red I will let you use cameras if Hannah is still acting strangely and I plan on having a talk with her about her behavior" I said to him.

Red Alert was about to argue with me but I said "I will talk to her, she is my charge after all and I will confine her here if she continues her behavior" I said to him. "You are dismissed" I said and then I called Shadow in "please get Hannah I need to have more than a word with her" I said. "Yes sir" Shadow said and after a few astro cycles Hannah was placed onto my desk and I got down to her eye level. "Hannah do you know why I need to talk with you" I said, Hannah didn't say anything "you behavior Hannah has many think on how you are acting towards them and toward me. I am your father Hannah and I am going to say this isn't like you to act like this and whatever the case is I want this disrespectful attitude and manner towards me, the Autobots, Cybertronain citizen and human alike. Your friends parents are concerned, your friends are concerned, the Autobots are concerned, Elita is concerned and so am I. I want this to stop Hannah or I will have no choice but to confine you here until further notice" I said.

Hannah said nothing, normally she would apologize but she said nothing "you can go now Hannah and I better not here Prowl and Red Alert tell me and I better not hear you were anywhere near where you are not supposed to be again. This behavior will not be tolerated, do you understand" I said. I could only take her silence as a 'yes'. I sent Hannah on her way but I still feel something is wrong because this isn't like Hannah at all she has been behaving rather strangely. 'I know something isn't right and I need to find out' I thought but I couldn't spy on Hannah, she is my little youngling.

Hannah's POV

I knew that Pretender got one part of what Arachnid needed and I knew I need to escape and try to tell Optimus before the other parts of data were recovered. 'I need to get out of here and try to tell the Autobots I am the real Hannah, Nightstrife is a Decepticon and she is posing as me to get Megatron out. I need to get there and now is my chance, the guards are asleep, not too bright though' I thought as I used to key to get out of my cage. 'I know the armory is close to the ship, a space suit made for me and I need to get what I can use and get out of here' I thought because after a week of being in that cage I need to get out before Megatron is out and I get blamed for it.

When I got out 'I need to be quiet but with my size it shouldn't be an issue' I thought as I got to the armory and took what was small enough for me. 'Now is my chance' I thought when I got onto the ship and made my escape, I turned on the radio and heard that Arachnid was angry that I had escaped. 'Megatron isn't getting out and I need to find an Autobot to tell them' I thought and I knew it shouldn't be an issue to convince them I am the real Hannah because of the All Spark I can use and my guardian bonds.

Third POV

Arachnid came and saw the cage was open "you fools" she screamed causing the two bumbling guards to wake up and turned to see their tiny prisoner had escaped. "You went offline for a moment and our prisoner escapes because of you idiots the Autobots were supposed to kill that flesh bag well then I am going to have to have Nightstrife do it for me" Arachnid screamed in rage knowing that the youngling could alert the Autobots. Arachnid then said "a ship made for humans is missing, an energon blade, human sized energon crossbow and shield including the space suit we used to abduct the brat are missing and data about the plan because of you" Arachnid screamed and stormed out of the room.

Arachnid alerted Nightstrife "Nightstrife because of the bumbling guards Ransack and Crumplezone that flesh brat has escaped and if you see her kill her and make sure the Autobots never find her fleshy carcass anywhere. Beware she has arms" Arachnid said knowing this was not part of the plan and Hannah could alert the Autobots, but unknown to her Hannah, the real Hannah heard everything. 'I can't let her find out and I know where I need to land and I need to get to Optimus or an Autobot I know I can trust, I am able to prove I am his youngling, not that Decepticon Pretender' Hannah thought. Hannah was now aware she needed to get to the safety of the Autobots, alert them about the Decepticon imposter and let them handle the Con or she would get killed. 'I know I won't be too late' Hannah thought.

Hannah knew it would be wise to use her bond because then it would make it too east for Nightstrife and Arachnid because Hannah couldn't let herself get taken again. 'I hope I can get to the Autobots before that bitch trying to pose as me but I have to say she did it all wrong' Hannah thought because she had watched everything from the disks she had snagged from Arachnid, her plans and the locations to her whereabouts were sure to be her own undoing.


	34. Stopping a Coup

Stopping a Coup

To Guest I would like to thank you for giving the idea of having the muse and I use the idea you suggested and of course don't worry the Pretender and Hannah, the real Hannah. Anyway, yes Hannah does plan to use the weapons she snagged from Arachnid to ensure a coup caused by Nightstrife and Arachnid's plans to release Megatron and the other Decepticons as I have a feeling of thanks to my muse is going to go up in smoke. Keep in mind I am open to ideas so send them over, need to talk them over with my muse though.

Hannah's POV

I knew I had to make sure the All Spark wasn't showing any signs 'this would make it easier for Optimus but on the other hand Arachnid would find out' I thought as I used to ship to escape from one of Cybertron's moons. 'I hope I am not too late I need to tell Optimus Arachnid was planning a coup that was what that spider was planning with that council member' I thought as I used the ship to get back to Cybertron. "Unnamed vessel identify yourself or we will be forced to shot" came the voice of Kup through the transmission "Kup it's me Hannah Audrey" I said "Hannah no it can't be" he said back "you got it wrong the one who claims to be Hannah is a Decepticon by the name of Nightstrife she has been collecting things, she only has plans for the bridge keeping Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons in prison" I explained to him.

"Very well land at theses coordinates" Kup said showing me where to land. I knew I should expect to have forces waiting for me 'I hope none of them plan to kill me, and I know Optimus would make me prove I am Hannah his youngling not that Con in human clothing' I thought as I landed in the location Kup requested. It wasn't long until I landed and got out of the small ship and sure enough Kup and the Wreckers were waiting and there were armed to the teeth. "Alright 'Hannah' if that is you talk" said Roadbuster" in a gruff tone. "I told you the one that is with Optimus is Nightstrife and Arachnid is back I had to take a key to my cage and wait for Ransack and Crumplezone to look away for several minutes and made my escape. I had to take these to ensure Arachnid didn't get me back and kill me" I said showing the spoils along with a disk containing the space bridge keeping Megatron and the Cons' locked away and the weapons I took.

I looked away from their optics thinking I was going to end up dead but then "let me see that disk" Kup said getting on one knee and then he pulled out his com "Blaster can you report to me at this location we found someone Optimus would be interested in with a disk containing stolen data of the bridge and another about Decepticon plans" Kup called. The communications officer arrived in no time flat and Kup handed over the data disk I had taken from Arachnid, he projected the data about the bridge "oh my Primus this is that data that was stolen" and he played the second dick "oh my Primus someone was planning a coup, by releasing Megatron and the Decepticons imprisoned by the bridge made by Wheeljack" Blaster said. "Oh my Primus, we need to get her to Optimus right away" Kup said. The three wreckers turned to me and said "we knew there was something wrong when you were ignoring your friends and other things such as giving the Prime a disrespectful attitude and going places you were not meant to go" Leadfoot said transforming into his NASCAR form. "I heard through transmission that Nightstrife is going to kill me too" I said to him "do not worry lass we won't let it happen" Leadfoot said.

Kup's POV

When I heard Hannah was acting strange I knew as several other Autobots something was wrong and even now we should have taken Red Alert's warning more seriously. "Optimus this is Kup and the ship that was seen entering our atmosphere had Hannah Audrey, she had an energon crossbow, shield and blade" Kup said through the com link. "What" Optimus said "Optimus she had proof she was the real Hannah, the 'Hannah' you have with you is a Decepticon Pretender" Kup added. 'I hope we are able to stop Nightstrife from releasing Megatron' Kup thought worried over the ordeal none of them know Hannah was going through. Kup then turned and faced Blaster "this does explain why Hannah was acting unusual after all Hannah never would go near Red Alert, Wheeljack's lab and never would go out without having another Autobot with her" Blaster said.

"I am glad she didn't need too much to convince us she was the real human youngling and I sent the plans for the coup from the Arachnid and Nightstrife's plan to release Megatron and the other Decepticons from the bridge we have them imprisoned in" Kup said concerned about what the Pretender was going to do next, and he was more concerned about the three Wrecker convoy ambushing them and planning to go through murdering Hannah.

Third POV

The convoy decided it was best to keep Hannah and Leadfoot in the center "now Hannah Kup had alerted Optimus and all citizens, Autobot and human alike about the imposter and we knew you were the Hannah we know and have to protect" Leadfoot said to Hannah. "It didn't" Hannah was about to say "no, it didn't Hannah when we saw the Con masquerading as you we knew something was off because of how she was behaving" Topspin said. "Kup warned us about the plan to kill you to prevent you and Hannah you have saved Cybertron and your planet once again, in fact Optimus should allow you to train to defend yourself soon" Roadbuster said. Hannah was still nervous about the chances of being ambushed by the imposter.

Optimus' POV

"What" I said through the com from Kup "Optimus she had proof she was the real Hannah, the 'Hannah' you have with you is a Decepticon Pretender" Kup added. "This explains everything, I knew something wasn't right about her, she would never do any of those things I will have the guards capture that Pretender at once" I declared and the com went off. "Guards this is Optimus Prime capture Nightstrife she is posing as Hannah capture her before she can make her escape" I called. I ran to Hannah's room "I know you are not Hannah surrender at once or we will we have to use force" Shadow said as he had 'Hannah' cornered. "I will never surrender to you Autobot scum and I hate having to pose as a flesh bag and being under the palace that should be Megatron's and he will have it once I release him, but first I need to get rid of something such as the flesh bag you consider your youngling. I will kill that abomination you call yours" Nightstrife said and she jumped out the window.

"Optimus to all Autobots do not fire on the youngling inside of Leadfoot, Nightstrife has escaped from my palace, and she is posing as Hannah. The real Hannah I repeat is with Topspin, Leadfoot and Roadbuster" I called furious that Hannah went through an abduction for the third time since Cybertron was restored and this time the Decepticon was planning to kill her. 'I hope Hannah is safe' I thought fearing for Hannah's safety and feeling I failed to protect her, after all the safeguards we put in place she was still abducted.

"Optimus we found out Nightstrife is working with Arachnid" Kup called through the link "I should have known" Arcee said, I could sense her anger over the abduction we didn't know about and this is the first time any Decepticon tried to pose as Hannah and to make matter worse Megatron could have been released and the final details of the plan were for me to kill Hannah, the real Hannah. I felt horrible about what I could have done, I felt Elita's hands on me "Optimus we didn't know" she said "Elita I could have killed her" I said feeling horrible about what I had done.

Nightstrife's POV

"I need to tie that lose end up" I said as I used that brat's form to escape detection, 'now to find the youngling and then kill her' I thought as I made my way to the then 'Sea of Rust'. It wasn't long until I found the convoy and I was not surprised Hannah was inside the center Autobot taking her back to her precious guardian. 'Now is my chance' I thought and I opened fire on the convoy. "Hannah get out of here, we called in backup never mind us" a Wrecker said. "Hannah get away we will hold her off" another Wrecker said, but I was more concerned about getting the real All Spark child and then killing her, 'that brat ruined our plans for the last time well I am going to make sure Arachnid will be pleased that I have disposed of that disgusting flesh bag' I thought.

"Stop her" a Wrecker cried as I ran past them "I will dispose you when I am done with her" I said laughing as I gave chase and managed to corner that brat. "The chase ends here brat, Arachnid wanted to have this but she told me to do this after all you have been nothing but a curse to the Decepticon cause" I said and I used a crossbow bolt and fired "die to you disgusting creature" I said after hitting her in the shoulder and she screamed.

Ratchet's POV

Ironhide, myself, Bumblebee, Kup, Optimus, Elita and Bumblebee arrived to aid the Wreckers "we told Hannah to run and Nightstrife is going to kill her" Leadfoot said and then I heard a scream, sounded like a child in agony. "Hannah" I said running in the direction of the scream and I found Nightstrife holding her blaster, in her true form "any last words you abomination" Nightstrife said. "You get away from Hannah you Decepticon" I bellowed in a rage over Hannah's injury. I used my EMP on the Decepticon to paralyze her and then I got Hannah. "Shhh Hannah I got you, I am going to use the bridge to get you to the medical office right now, you're injured" I said gently to her as the others arrested the Decepticon.

"Optimus I need to get Hannah treatment right away she's injured but not fatally" I said as I used the bridge to get Hannah to my medical bay. "There Hannah you're safe now and I am going to have to keep you with me until I say so" I said placing Hannah onto a medical berth for her size and began to address the wounds.

Third POV

Nightstrife was tossed into the bridge where she can await her master, when the troops arrived on the moon where Arachnid was stationed but she and her Cons were long gone. Optimus was now concerned that Hannah would be abducted her, but she stopped a Decepticon Coup from happening and she is now considered a hero. 'I will never let this happened to you again Hannah' Optimus thought feeling that I failed to protect Hannah and now she is going to have to remain with Ratchet for a long time because of her injury. 'I know she will recover from the ordeal and I will be more careful next time' Optimus thought.


	35. Recovery

Recovery

I am going to introduce some new Autobots and no I haven't forgotten about the Dinobots. However Arachnid is going to continue to come back after all I am certain she will try to abduct Hannah, so I had to agree with Nightstrife why didn't the Decepticons think of this sooner is the question. I am doing what I can to avoid writer's block and we all know those are no fun at all. Arachnid will be caught and of course she is far more fun than Thunderblast, so let's hope she doesn't send more pretenders out to pose as Hannah.

Arcee's POV

When I watched the plot Arachnid for the coup by framing Hannah by releasing the Decepticons "that bitch" I growled knowing Optimus and Elita could have been forced to exile Hannah or worse because of the spider. "This sounds like something my sister would do" said a new voice, I turned to face a Cybertronain; she has a black paint job, with yellow and occasional red, she does resembled Arachnid but not so much, her name is Blackarachnia. "Why are you here" I asked her "Arcee for the last time I am only here by CMO Ratchet request because Hannah's nerves suffered minor damage from my younger sister's venom" Blackarachnia said. I said nothing to her "Arcee I am an Autobot not Decepticon, besides I am the only one who care reverse the damage and to ensure Hannah will be immune to my sister's venom" Blackarachnia replied. I still don't trust her, sure she has the Autobot symbols but her sister is still a Decepticon.

Blackarachnia's

When I heard what my sister had done to the Prime's adopted human youngling 'I think now would be a good time to see what the venom has done to Hannah' I thought. When I read what my sister was plotting, she was planning on having her follower Nightstrife pose as Hannah, send data about the bridge keeping Megatron locked away. 'My sister did have a well- organized plan if her guards hadn't fallen into stasis' I thought as I walked up to the medical bay guarded by the Dinobots "who you" Grimlock asked and I showed them my Autobot badge "medical officer under Ratchet's command Blackarachnia" I said showing them my ID. "Pass" Snarl as the two of them allowed me into Ratchet's medical bay.

I passed Hannah's room who is guarded by Slug and Slash "you spider her to cure Hannah from poison" Slash asked "I am, I told Ratchet I have the recipe for the anti-venom" I replied as I was allowed into Hannah's room, she was in recharge at the moment "I know this has been the second time my sister caused you trouble Hannah and I know you are going to think I am like her but I'm not, Arachnid is my sister, younger sister" I said. "I see you are here to cure Hannah from her nerve damage" came a voice, I turned to face Ratchet. "I am and I can use this to reverse the damage" I said handing over the data pad containing my anti-venom "that you Blackarachnia, now follow me to the lab and we can get this worked on, after all I am relieved the damage isn't permanent" Ratchet said.

As soon as we were in the lab I got to work, while Ratchet observed because this was my expertise to cure organics such as Hannah "I have done this when Arachnid infected another organic" I said "I see" he replied "I got it done, and this should be the right amount to put in Hannah and will reverse the damage" I said as we walked back to Hannah's room to find her awake.

Hannah's POV

As soon as I woke up I found Ratchet with a Cybertronain who resembled Arachnid, only she was mostly black, with yellow and occasional red as her paint job. "Hannah I am not Arachnid and I know you heard who I am" said the spider-like bot, "now Hannah I will introduce myself after I give you this" the bot added and then I was jabbed with something. "What did" I was about to ask "I just gave you anti-venom to reverse the damage my younger sister's venom caused you" she said. "Thank you Blackarachnia" Ratchet said and I faced Blackarachnia. "How about I leave you two alone for a little while, I have other patients who need my attention" Ratchet said and he left the two of us alone.

"Hannah my name is Blackarachnia and I know I resemble Arachnid but it is because she is my younger sister" Blackarachnia said. "She's your sister" I asked "yes and I know this has been the second time she has caused you trouble and I am aware she has caused Arcee so much trouble too" Blackarachnia said. "Why is she a Decepticon while you're an Autobot" I asked her "she always hated being in my 'shadow' as you humans would put it, she was never able to make our creator's happy, she would act out and when the Decepticons began she joined them. She was able to get the praise she wanted but couldn't have, however if our creators were still online they would have been rather upset with her previous actions" she replied.

"Well Hannah I better have more anti-venom created for Ratchet to use, I am one of his medical officers so I will be the one to check on you" she said and she left. 'She may be related to Arachnid and at least she is far kinder than her sister' I thought as the anti-venom kicked in and I was sound asleep before I knew it.

Elita's POV

I was in shock over the plot, not only was Nightstrife planning to release the Decepticons under the guise of Hannah, she and Arachnid were going to pin it all on Hannah, our youngling. "Oh Primus we could have been forced to exile Hannah, put her with Megatron and his Decepticons or worse" I said "now Elita Hannah escaped and she was able to warn us about the plot" Optimus said comforting me and we knew it would be a while until she would be released from Ratchet's medical bay. "Optimus Hannah could have been killed and we would not have known about her death" I said feeling I have failed Hannah, I am her adopted carrier and I should have been there to protect her. "Optimus what we going to do" I asked my mate "Elita I feel it is time to train Hannah how to defend herself" Optimus declared "Optimus" I was about to state "Elita this has been the third time she has been abducted and she needs to learn how to protect herself, I cannot always have Autobots there to protect Hannah" Optimus said.

"Elita Hannah had a frightening ordeal and I was amazed as the other on how she was able to escape Arachnid. Ratchet has informed me Blackarachnia has gave Hannah her anti-venom and she should make a recovery so she will be home soon" Optimus said. "That is great news Optimus, I just want Hannah back home and we know she is the real Hannah we know and love" I said. I should have known something was wrong when Hannah, who turned out to be Nightstrife was posing as Hannah, Hannah would never do any of the things that Pretender did.

"Elita I felt I had failed too and I knew something was wrong when Hannah was not behaving the way we would know, she does go on a routine and she never had much of an interest in Red Alert and Wheeljack's lab" Optimus said. "I should have known because Red Alert told us Hannah was near his office and this should have told us something" I said feeling sad about what could have happened. "I know Elita and I have taken measures to ensure this doesn't happen again, I have requested the Dinobots to guard the palace and they agreed to because they care for Hannah and they were more than eager to take the job for me" Optimus said. "The Dinobots" I said "yes Elita Grimlock and his unit were more than pleased to take the job because until Hannah has completed her defense classes with Ironhide and Hound the Dinobots are needed to guard Hannah" Optimus said.

I was stunned but I decided if Hannah needed that much protection than it shall be "all right Optimus if the Dinobots are more than happy to take the job then they can" I said still remembering when Hannah met them, she got along with them so well and I felt they were the right ones to back up the current guards stationed at the palace. "I love Hannah but after the ordeal she went through recently and I feel having extra protection and having Hannah learn how to protect herself" Optimus said. "Optimus Ratchet told me Hannah is recovering nicely thanks to his additional medical officer has done well and Hannah is getting along with her" I said after I talk with the CMO through the link. 'I hope Hannah will be alright' I thought as I continued to think about Hannah and what she went through.


	36. Hannah and Blackarachnia

Hannah and Blackarachnia

Hannah still has to remain with Ratchet until he says so otherwise thanks to Blackarachnia's younger, jealous sister Arachnid. I thought I should introduce her in and yes there is a resemblance to the Animated, only with two blue optics and not four (make note I didn't care for that version). I thought I should have Arcee mistrust Blackarachnia because she is related to Arachnid. I like where this is going so far but make note Arachnid will turn up again. Keep in mind I thought the Dinobots would make better guards so a certain spider will get caught eventually.

Blackarachnia's POV

I watched as Hannah had many people coming to see her knowing what she went through, unknown to all of us 'I knew this was something my sister would do after all she always wanted to be better at something than I ever was' I thought as I walked to the lab. As I was walking there I ran into Arcee "excuse me Arcee" I said but she said nothing and I turned to watch "still doesn't trust me" I said to myself. "That's because she knows you are Arachnid's older sister spark" Cliffjumper said "I know, everyone knows that Cliff, my sister was always the problem child in our family unit" I said to him as I walked with him to see how Hannah was doing. "It's just there is a resemblance between you and her" Cliff replied, "I know Arcee had a terrible encounter with her and so did Hannah" I replied back.

When we got to where Hannah was recovering from her ordeal with my evil sister Arcee turned and gave me a dark look but I didn't say a word to her. I walked over to Hannah "so far so good. My Anti-venom has reversed the damage" I said checking over Hannah, and Hannah woke up and looked me in the eyes. "I needed to ensure my anti-venom was working Hannah" I said to the youngling. "I knew you were coming" Hannah replied. It wasn't too long until Arcee and Cliffjumper left the two of us alone "Arcee still not talking to you because of your sister" Hannah asked "yes Hannah and I am going to tell you my sister and I never got along. She was always the problem in the family, always getting in trouble with the law and more" I replied. "Now Hannah her venom is no longer in your body and you are doing rather well youngling" I said.

"I have a question Blackarachnia and please don't be offended for asking" Hannah said "what is your question youngling" I asked "what caused Arachnid to go to Megatron" Hannah asked. I thought for a moment and then said "she always hated being in my shadow, she was younger than me and seemed to be a constant disappointment to our creators always getting in trouble with the law, mostly it was Prowl who arrested her for various petty crimes such as shoplifting as your people call stealing from stores" I replied. "She sounded like a pain" Hannah replied "indeed she was but she is my sister and she made every effort to please our creators until Megatron rose to power and tried to steal to All Spark, my sister was involved and how Arcee's partner Bumper met his death" I explained.

I turned to face Hannah's stasis "well Hannah I better get the report to Ratchet and I am not offended if you ask about my sister, she wasn't all bad you know. I know she nearly killed you and has been causing problems for Cybertron lately but she is still my sister" I said and I left to hand Ratchet my reports.

Hannah's POV

After Blackarachnia left I was glad she answered my question about her younger sister 'I always heard of families having a bad seed in the family but Arachnid does define bad in a different level' I thought after Blackarachnia left. I was unsure of how long I will have to be in Ratchet's medical bay 'why is it always 'until Ratchet says so'' I thought as I contemplated after Blackarachnia left. 'Why can't Arachnid leave me alone, stay away and quit ruining everything all the time' I thought looking outside the window thinking about my friends having to go through Dinobot security because of that spider who is nothing but a bad spider.

My com went out, it was Clare 'how long do you have to be with the big bad medic' she asked 'until he says so and that is what everyone with him says' I replied as I texted my friends. 'That sucks first being abducted by the spider from hell, having one of her own pose as you and now being held prisoner by the Hatchet' was Ben's message. 'Careful saying that he has optics and auto receptors everywhere and have you been hanging out with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker' I replied and when I heard the footsteps of the medic himself I put the com link down and knew I had to act causal.

Ratchet entered "I see Blackarachnia has checked you over and it would seem the venom from Arachnid. You had quit an ordeal Hannah, although Optimus and Elita still feel they should have known about this much sooner" he said as he ran his scans over me for the second time the week I returned from being abducted and injured by the Con trying to pose as me. "At least the imposter was caught and those two idiot guards let their guard down and I found a way out of it. The only good part of it was I had more than enough proof to prove that the Con was trying to release Megatron, Sentinel and the Decepticons imprisoned" I replied to him. "Hannah because of this Optimus Prime has issued the Dinobots guards around the medical bay you are 'imprisoned in'" he said and I felt my eyes widen. "I have been reading your messages and I am going to have to ask your friends the next time they are here where they heard this and if I find out it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker you better believe I am going to keep them in here for torturous checkups" he said. "I think Optimus mentioned he had to issue bodyguards because of the annoying Decepticons, I mean abducting me just because I was one, Optimus' and the Autobots' ward and All Spark living vessel was upsetting and now I find it annoying" I said to him.

"I know Hannah but since this had happened Optimus has decided to step up your protection and he declared when you turn thirteen he is going to have both Ironhide and Hound train you in protecting yourself Hannah" Ratchet said as he was about to leave. 'That is something to look forward to' I thought because of what I had to go through and I would hope that Arcee would finally stomp the spider who won't leave me alone. All I want is for that spider to leave me alone, get caught and sent to where her master is. 'The nerve of that spider trying to frame me and try to send me to where he is' I thought as Ratchet left. I look forward to the training.


	37. Arcee's Mistrust

Arcee's Mistrust

Life is what has kept me from writing, after all I had accepted a job offer and it does depend when I can update my stories in a month so all I can do is plan and hope for the best. I would like some feedback on where to go because I read suggestions on where to go from chapter and it won't be long until Hannah has to go through training with Ironhide and Hound to protect herself from Blackarachnia's sister so that way there won't be any more abductions. I am open ideas, could use some feedback.

Arcee's POV

'Why did Optimus allow that spider's sister be in charge of caring for Hannah her younger sister abducted Hannah and tried to have one of her minions pose as her. If that older spider makes one move I don't care what Optimus says' Arcee thought as she went to the medical bay to see Hannah. Cliffjumper broke me out of thought "Arcee I know what you are thinking and besides Hannah told me she has no issues with Blackarachnia in fact Hannah told me she has her to thank because of the venom that could have paralyzed her for the rest of her life". "I still don't trust her" I said as I walked up to Grimlock and Slug "name and identification or you not pass" Grimlock said as his imposing frame leaned forward to my face plate. "Autobot Arcee and Cliffjumper" Cliff said showing the badge and I showed mine too knowing Optimus had issued the Dinobots to guard Hannah.

"Many see Hannah, we get to when able" Slug said as he and Grimlock moved to the side to let the two of us pass through them. "Blackarachnia good with her too" Grimlock added causing my energon to freeze 'she better be or else' I thought as the two of us walked to where Ratchet had Hannah 'wish he would let me have my own space when he has me in his medical bay' I thought as we walked into where Hannah was recovering from her ordeal at the claws of Arachnid. I wasn't surprised Hannah was recharging, after all Ratchet informed all Autobots this is part of her recovery and we all knew Hannah just wanted to get out of Ratchet's medical bay.

"I know what could have happened Hannah, we had no idea but when Optimus told us something was wrong we never thought Arachnid took you again and tried to have a Decepticon Pretender release Megatron" I said to the recharging youngling. The thought of Hannah being framed by the Decepticons and having her returned to have the whole population of Earth and Cybertron turn on her and lock her with Megatron if he and the Decepticons were caught. "Arcee at least Hannah stopped the whole thing on her own and sure she was injured by the two Con and Hannah told me she knew it would be a matter of time before the Pretender would act suspicious and Hannah was the one who foiled the whole coup" Cliff said.

Soon we turned to the door way to find both Ratchet and Blackarachnia "we needed to check on Hannah now" Ratchet said as he got his scanner out and the spider's older sister walked up to Hannah. "Now Hannah I need to see if the venom has been purged from your body" she said "well it checks out Ratchet the venom has been purged from her body" she said. "Well then I shall break this to Optimus Prime and Elita-one right away" Ratchet said "thank you for your aid Blackarachnia" Ratchet said. I began to feel even more uncomfortable and as soon as both Ratchet and Cliff left the room leaving me alone with Hannah and Blackarachnia.

Blackarachnia's POV

"Is something on your mind Arcee?" I asked the younger sister of Elita-one "why are you" Arcee was about to say "I know you don't trust me Arcee but I am only here as a medical officer and I have been in charge of Hannah's care because of my younger sister and I need to see to other patients and to tell you Hannah trusts me full well and she knows about Arachnid. My sister never could gain approval from our creators because she was nothing but a problem creation" I said. "I know a spider's web Blackarachnia" Arcee said "Arcee please I really couldn't come to terms with you not trusting me because of my sister's actions, Hannah is going to be released soon and Optimus will be there to get Hannah. Arcee do me a favor, keep me out of my sister life cycle, Hannah had told me she sounded like a really bad seed and I had earned Hannah's trust, Optimus knows I would never harm Hannah" I said.

"Now if you would excuse me Optimus will be here soon and I am in no mood to discuss my sister, in fact I never consider Arachnid my sister after her action with Cybertron and after what she has done to Hannah. To harm the All Spark's vessel and the youngling who was the main reason Cybertron is back to what is was before Megatron caused so much war and destruction" I said. Arcee shut up and left. After that I heard Hannah began to stir and I turned to face Hannah "what was" Hannah was about to ask "Hannah I had a word with Arcee and I am sorry you had to hear all of this. I get tired with Arcee comparing me to my sister, Arachnid was the one who plotted to abduct Hannah, and she was the one who caused many Cybertronain citizens pain. I walked out and thought 'I hope Optimus gets here soon' I thought as I went back to my office.

Hannah's POV

I was alone with Arcee and of course I was rather pleased I was going to be released from Ratchet soon. 'I'm looking forward to freedom from being in the bed, out of the outfit and more' I thought as I went into a private area to change out. "Not if you if you keep thinking and saying that I will keep you here youngling" I heard Ratchet call on the other side of the wall "thank you Blackarachnia" I said through the wall "my pleasure youngling" Blackarachnia said. When I was done changing out of my clothes I decided to ask Arcee something that has been on my mind since Blackarachnia cared for me. "I see you are ready to leave Hannah" Arcee said "I am and Arcee can I ask you something that has been bugging me" I said to her. "What is it" she asked back "what do you mistrust Blackarachnia, she was able to get the venom purged from me and cared for me after being injured by both Nightstrife and Arachnid" I asked. "It is her sister I resent the most but she has yet to earn my trust" Arcee said "Arcee Arachnid was the one who caused this not her sister, I feel we should be more concerned about the remaining Decepticons and not Blackarachnia, she cared for me and told me everything about her sister being a problem in the family" I said.

With that Arcee left while I waited for Optimus to come and get me from the bay. 'I hate it when Arcee is consumed by resenting the younger sister of the medic who was able to keep my from being paralyzed for the rest of my life' I thought while I watched for Optimus outside the window. It wasn't too long until he got me from the medical bay and took me hone. "I am pleased you were able to pull through Hannah and I am going to promise you we have taken safeguards to ensure this never happens again" Optimus said during the ride back. "I know Optimus and I had to thank Blackarachnia for everything but I had to defend her verbally from Arcee though" I said. "I will need to have a word with Arcee about her behavior towards Blackarachnia" Optimus replied.

'I have a feeling as to where this is going to go' I thought "What makes you think that" Optimus asked "call it a feeling" I replied to him until we got back to the palace.


	38. Hannah, Elita and Optimus

Hannah, Elita and Optimus

I plan on bringing back Arachnid and yes I thought it would be interesting to have both her and BA sister but we all know Arachnid was the bad seen in the family. Still Hannah does owe BA her life and yet Elita's sister, Arcee doesn't trust her because of BA's younger sister and the fact she had abducted Hannah. At some point Hannah will learn how to defend herself if Arachnid and the remaining Decepticons decide to abduct her again.

Hannah's POV

It was rather nice to be home again, and the first thing I wanted to do is see if that Decepticon hurt them as soon as Optimus let me out of his vehicular form. I could sense he was rather pleased to have me back 'I hope I will never see Arachnid again' I thought knowing what I went through but I had nothing against Blackarachnia and I know Optimus is going to call Arcee in for a talk on her behavior towards Blackarachnia.

As soon as I entered my room "Ebony, Ivory" I said as I gave my chinchilla's a rub "I know what you are thinking it wasn't me it was that Decepticon who tried to frame me for releasing Megatron and the remaining Decepticons" I said to them. Their response was to nuzzle their noses close to my hand and I handed them some treats. 'Why can't Arachnid just leave me alone' I thought as I got settled back into my room after two weeks of recovering from what I went through. 'At least Blackarachnia is kinder than her sadistic sister' I thought still thinking about how Arcee treated her and I really didn't want to hear what Optimus had to say to her because Cliffjumper had told Optimus everything, but then again I decided to go to his office and give Arcee a piece of my mind because Blackarachnia is an Autobot too and she deserves to be treated with respect. As soon as I gave my chinchilla's their food and chew sticks I made my way to Optimus' office.

As soon as I entered the hallway I walked into Elita "did you treat your pets Hannah" she asked "yes Elita" I replied. "Hannah my sister is on her way and Optimus told me he needed to have a word with her" she said. "I know what it's about and I want to tell her what I need to say about Blackarachnia, I am going to ask what her problem is besides the last time I checked Blackarachnia is an Autobot too and Arcee had no right whatsoever to be so disrespectful to her just because Arachnid is her sister" I said to her. "I know and Hannah Optimus needed me to have the same talk with Arcee too" Elita said getting down on one of her knees, held out her hand "let's go to his office, I am sure Optimus is going to want to have a word with you after he is done with Arcee" Elita said. "Is Arcee going to have to go to the brig for her conduct around Blackarachnia" I asked "that is up to Optimus and Hannah I am pleased you did well with Blackarachnia" Elita said as we were close to his office "of course if it weren't Blackarachnia I don't know where I would be, she told me I could have be paralyzed for the rest of my life if she didn't apply anti-venom" I replied and when we entered Optimus was finished with Arcee.

Optimus' POV

When Arcee entered my office "take a seat Arcee" I said and she had the look on her face knowing she was here for her behavior towards Blackarachnia. "Arcee you are here based on Ratchet's reports on how you behaved towards his medical staff, Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia is the main reason Hannah recovered from her ordeal with her younger sister and need I remind you Blackarachnia is an Autobot and relations matter not" I said. Arcee said nothing, "Hannah told me she has something to say to you, the same with Elita" I said. "You need to realize revenge will not bring those we lost back and our main priority is to have the remaining Deceptions brought back and placed where Megatron and his remaining followers are, fighting among ourselves is setting a very bad example. I will not send you to the brig under the condition you apologize to Blackarachnia and promise to me, her, Elita and Hannah not to compare Blackarachnia to her sister again" I said.

As soon as I was done Elita walked in with Hannah, Hannah gave Arcee a long glare and said "what is your problem Arcee I thought Blackarachnia was an excellent medic, in fact Ratchet asked her to care for me most of the time while I was getting through this. I know what Arachnid did was wrong in the past, Blackarachnia told me everything about her sister and she disowned her a long time ago for what she had done, besides it the remaining Decepticons everyone on Cybertron and Earth are concerned about, not Blackarachnia. I am going to add if it were not for her I would not have been able to walk again and that would mean I would be easy prey for her so I owe her my life and I had seen just how disrespectful you were to her" Hannah said.

"One more thing I am unsure I want to be around you because I thought Autobots respected one another but you only showed me otherwise, besides Ironhide didn't have any issues with Blackarachnia just because the Decepticon who tried to kill me is her sister" Hannah added. Elita then said "well I guess Hannah may have as humans put it 'stole some of my thunder' said some of what I was going to say" Elita said. "Arcee I am your oldest sister and I am going to say I am disappointed with how you behaved before Hannah left the medical bay and Blackarachnia didn't deserve to be treated like that and I am disappointed in you too" Elita said. "Now I am aware and so is Hannah you will not go to the brig on the condition you apologize to Blackarachnia and I have called her over and she should be here soon and if you apologize then you won't see the brig and if not, then you will spend time in the brig until Optimus and I deem otherwise" Elita said.

Third POV

After the talk had ended Blackarachnia herself entered "you asked to see me Optimus" she said and then faced Arcee, unsure of what to think and then faced Hannah "hello Hannah" she said "how's it going" Hannah replied. "So what can I do for you Prime" she asked "Arcee has something she needs to say, Arcee" Optimus said adding a stern tone to Arcee and Elita's youngest sister. Arcee turned to face Blackarachnia and said "I'm sorry for how I behaved, I know from Hannah you saved her life and limb from your sister and I won't do it again when I am in the medical bay or anywhere again" Arcee said feeling remorseful. "I accept you apology Arcee but keep in mind I disowned my sister because she had done so many terrible things to me, our family unit and well let's just say it is a long list" Blackarachnia replied. "Well then the two of you can go know and Arcee I better not hear any more of this again" Optimus said. With that the meeting was over and Hannah hoped she would never see Arachnid again 'I don't know if I should count on it' she thought.


	39. Guardians and their ward

Guardians and their ward

Life has been keeping me lately because I am going to start a job soon, had to happen at some point. Anyway I thought I should have more chapters of Hannah with Elita and Optimus. I love moments in which Hannah and her Cybertronain parents because Optimus and Elita are her main guardians so it made sense to have Hannah be their adopted child, even though she is a human living vessel for the All Spark, one that is a target to Arachnid. Send me a review for feedback, send me a thought and so one and so forth. I have been working on a G1 story called _Dark Secrets, Light Truths._

Hannah's POV

I would gaze outside of the window at the snow and ice falling from the sky and it was getting worse outside so I have to stay inside the palace with Optimus, Elita and the guards, including the Dinobots. "Looks like another bad weather day girls" I said to my two pet chinchilla's giving them their pellets of hay. I know Optimus likes days like this because he likes having me close to him considering I was abducted several times by two Decepticons, one who is in the same dimension as Megatron and the rest of her Decepticon brethren. Optimus does have Arachnid under the number one most wanted because he wants to protect me from her and if it weren't for her sister I wouldn't even be alive today because of the venom and the anti-venom that saved my life.

I continued to look out the window and listen to the sound of the frozen vapor hitting the glass outside the window; I decided to com my friends since they were allowed to see me but had to go through the Dinobots first. I got ahold of Ben, Leah, Josh and Clare through video com, but I hoped Elita and Optimus wouldn't be near the door listening in and soon we were all there. "I am glad you got out of the medical bay Hannah we missed you and that dead ringer didn't make a good you, she was such a b-word thought after all only an idiot would near Wheeljack's lab" Josh said. "I know I saw everything through the monitors and I don't know about you guys but I know Optimus spotted several big mistakes" I replied. "Yes I mean didn't she even get the message; make the Prime mad and he will put you in a jar" Clare added.

I had to agree with that because I only made Optimus angry once and I ended up in a huge jar for two hours while he glared at me through his files. "I would think she would mess it up but it took two idiot guards to escape" I said. So far we talked about the whole incident and then I heard their parents calling them and we all logged off, when I see their parents I think about the parents I had and have now. Sure I miss my biological parents or creators as Optimus and his Cybertronians call parents.

I walked out of my room and walk around the palace, the palace of the Prime's is so huge to me because I am the human All Spark and everyone on Cybertron and Earth knows I am Optimus' adopted daughter. As soon as I got into the third corridor I felt a large servo or hand go around my body and I was looking Optimus in his optics.

Optimus' POV

I knew Hannah was talking with her friends on com vid as human younglings call it but I knew it was not the best weather to be for humans and Cybertronians alike. 'The child who restored Cybertron and was able to stop the Decepticons because she knew where the artifacts were located and was the main key to Cybertron's rebirth' I thought as I watched Hannah wander the palace and I could only smile at the tiny youngling Elita and I cared for. 'I better get her' I thought as I made every effort to be stealthily in order to have Hannah where I want her, in my servo.

I had my hand around Hannah's tiny body and I held Hannah close to my optics. "I know you were talking about what had happened and you were right about all of it" I said as I put Hannah onto my shoulder. I walked into the living area as humans call it where Elita was waiting and she walked up to the two of us "we know you wanted to go out Hannah but not without an Autobot but Hannah Optimus had decided when you turn thirteen you are going to be with Ironhide and Hound to learn how to protect yourself if Arachnid decides to take you again" Elita said. "Hannah this is for your own safety we know you wouldn't like to be under guard for the rest of your youngling life. I know I have been very protective of you because of the promise I made to your late creators" I said to Hannah.

"Hannah I know we have told you about the promise we made to your creator's before they died under Decepticon fire. You were only four years old when we made that promise and I knew full well you were a very special youngling" I said to Hannah. It was true we love Hannah for who she is and Ratchet did tell us she would age slowly once she reaches eighteen and she would remain the way she is forever. "So I am going to learn how to defend myself" Hannah asked "yes Hannah we thought that after the recent abduction we were not aware of occurred we knew you are capable of protecting yourself after all Hannah Elita and I along with other Autobots cannot always be there to protect you" I said to her.

Third POV

Hannah didn't know what to think, when she becomes a teen she would learn how to defend herself, she just couldn't find her voice. "Hannah we asked your friend's creators about the idea and all four of them will have those lessons when they turn thirteen but I am aware you will be the first one to reach that age for a youngling from Earth" Optimus said. "I just have no words Optimus" Hannah said "we knew you wouldn't have any words for this Hannah" Elita said holding out her servo to gesture to Hannah to get into her hand.

Elita's POV

I knew Hannah would be at lost in thought about being taught to defend herself at the age of thirteen but she had been abducted by the Decepticons and I knew she had had enough of Arachnid. "Hannah we loved you since the day you became our ward and we felt we had failed your late creators when you were taken by the two rouge Decepticons we felt you needed to protect yourself" I said. I know Ironhide and Hound were going to have their best student only because the two weapon hounds care for Hannah and had ever since she was a four year old youngling only because they too agreed to protect Hannah.

"Now Hannah we know you wanted to go out but because of the weather we did want you with us because of having to recover from what you went through under Arachnid servos" Optimus said. Hannah made no arguments with him because he is the Prime and she knows if she does something we didn't approve of then she would go into the jar. I handed Hannah over to Optimus and he then out her onto his shoulder and I couldn't help but smile when Hannah hugged Optimus neck, what she could hug of his burly neck. 'What a good femme' I thought knowing she was a resilient youngling.


	40. Expecting the Unexpected

Expecting the Unexpected

I know I haven't updated in a while, life has been on my mind and so far I have a new starting job to look forward to. Anyway to Guest I will take your idea with Elita, and so far being an Aspe this will be news Hannah will not be expecting and will have to learn to adjust to having to deal with new changes. I will have to have Hannah turn thirteen soon but not now. Send me a review if you have any ideas and I will take them into consideration. Please read, review, send me a PM and so on and so forth.

Third POV

Elita had been feeling strange, she felt nauseous every time the suns came up, this concerned Optimus and Hannah. When Hannah left the door to her room leading to her balcony open Elita shouted "shut that door Hannah" and this caused Hannah to shut the door and didn't know what to think of how her adopted mother was acting.

Hannah's POV

I made every effort to ensure I didn't do anything to cause Elita to snap at me after the whole door to see the view incident and I then waited to be alone with Optimus while Elita went to see Ratchet and Blackarachnia to find out why she felt sick every morning. Soon I walked into his office and Optimus looked up from his work "hello little one, is there something troubling you" Optimus asked getting up, getting on one knee and holding out his hand. "It's Elita Optimus, she never shouted at me before and it took me by surprise" I replied "I know Hannah and Elita does feel awful about it, she needed to see Ratchet to find out about her 'illness' as you would say it" Optimus replied as he allowed me into his huge servo and he stood up and went back to his desk in order to finish whatever the file he had worked on completed.

"Hannah I know Elita didn't intend to shout like that and she wouldn't do that little one, she was worried when you had to be treated after your recent abduction and she loves you as if you were her very own sparkling" Optimus said. "You were only four when we first met you in our holoforms and she fell in love with you and thought it was the right thing to take you as our own if anything were to happen to your creators. Elita and I really wanted to have sparklings of our own but because of the war we couldn't and then when you were introduced to us we couldn't help but fall in love with you, you were so tiny" Optimus added a he put me on his desk.

I loved being on his desk and since he did seem to be concerned about Elita because of her illness and how she became short tempered all of a sudden and now I just want to know why she was like that.

Elita's POV

I got Blackarachnia since Ratchet was taking care of another patient, a human at the moment. "How long has this been going on" she asked me "for several weeks" I replied "have you felt upset over one small thing" she asked "yes" I replied "hmm let me give you an ultrasound" Blackarachnia as she had me lie down onto an examination table. I was able to glance at the screen and I knew my optics were not playing tricks on me. "Well it looks like Hannah will have a brother or sister" Blackarachnia said. This did explain everything but I am concerned as to how the sparkling would adjust to having a small human as an older sibling but I knew I couldn't let Hannah be alone with the sparkling.

"Now Elita I know you are concerned about Hannah and the sparkling but I am aware of the security and I am certain you and Optimus will keep Hannah safe" Blackarachnia said as she handed me instructions about being a carrier to a sparkling that would be two to three times Hannah's size and how I can't leave Hannah alone with the sparkling. "Elita you and Optimus should be happy Hannah will be able to have someone she can play with and more" Blackarachnia said "Blackarachnia I just don't know, with your sister lose and the sparkling on the way I am far more concerned about Hannah's safety and the sparkling's safety" I said to Blackarachnia as she placed my file into the mail slot for Ratchet and the equipment away.

"Elita this is a chance to have a sparkling, after all Hannah is the main reason life has been made possible and this is the chance you and your mate, including Hannah could have a chance to have a family" she said. I felt better and I knew this would be news Optimus would like to hear, we were going to have another child to our family and Hannah will have a new family member to spend time with.

When all was said and done I went back to the palace to break the news to Optimus and Hannah 'a sparkling and this one can be the next Prime just as Hannah is the All Spark's living vessel. As soon as I set foot into our home to tell Optimus and Hannah the news about a new arrival on the way, 'I hope Optimus and Hannah will look forward to having a new family member on the way' I thought.

Optimus POV

I was with Hannah in my office when I filed the last report from Prowl "is he always that detailed and does he have to be so detailed" Hannah asked "that's Prowl Hannah he just keeps things as logical as he can" I replied. Soon the door to my office opened "Elita" I said noticed she looked both worried but happy at the same time "Optimus we are going to have a sparkling" Elita said "what are you talking about Elita" Hannah asked walking up to her as she walked up to Hannah and taking her into her servos. "Hannah it means I'm pregnant in human terms, you are going have a brother and/or sister" Elita replied.

"Elita that's wonderful" I replied knowing she and her sisters were going to prepare a room for the new family member on the way. "We can never let you be alone with the sparkling Hannah, they are two to three times your size and we need to protect you as well as the sparkling or sparklings" I said to Hannah as I took Hannah from Elita and put her onto my shoulder looking forward to the new arrival(s) on the way.


	41. Adjusting and waiting

Adjusting and waiting

Life has been keeping me busy and so far the only time I would have to update my stories away from my apartment is at the library during the weekend because I have less thoughts and more time to clear my head. For the most part I have some time to think about my stories and my job at the same time and it will take time to get used to, that and new responsivities I am not used to but in time I will be able to adjust. Anyway, Elita waiting for her sparkling is something Hannah did not expect at all but on the other hand it was time Optimus and Elita have a child; open to names and if I don't hear if the sparkling should be a mech or femme I will have to do what I did in my cancelled story because a muse ran out on me.

Third POV

Arachnid did seem to be the least of Hannah's worries, it was the fact that Elita was expecting a sparkling but there is a chance should could be carrying twins 'wonder if she has twins if there is a chance Ratchet will tell them Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be bad influences' Hannah thought knowing how bad certain twins were in the Autobot ranks. "Hannah it is only the 'third month' and Ratchet said to wait and see" Elita said as she looked down at Hannah, Elita was showing signs of her pregnancy because she was getting a little bigger. "I heard Ratchet say it" Hannah said in her own defense because growing up with the Autobots and having to be their youngest ward she had seen just how bad the twins were first hand when her late parents said something about it. Elita knew Ratchet had said something about the troublesome twins and Hannah having to get out of the way while the war was going on Earth.

Of course Elita would rather have Hannah walk on the catwalk that was installed in the palace since she was having a hard time kneeling down to get at Hannah's level because of the pregnancy and having to have her energon a certain way during her carrying. Still Elita was rather concerned about Hannah since she would have to be safe because of her size and being organic. True to All Spark was able to slow down her aging and she could live until the All Spark decided to have a different host.

Elita's POV

I wasn't sure if we would have one or more arrivals into our family but I am happy I am going to have a sparkling or more than one sparkling. However I need to assure myself I can keep my sparkling or sparkling's safe and Hannah knowing the little one's of Cybertron could harm Hannah, Optimus feels the same way but it is only my 'third month' as femme humans say. When I am tired I would sleep knowing the new spark needed it too but I am uncertain if I will have more than one sparkling, even Blackarachnia and Ratchet are unsure too. "Elita we will wait and see if we have more than one and in the meantime we will have to keep you, the new spark and Hannah safe with Arachnid out there" Optimus said. I felt better knowing my mech does an excellent job of keeping Hannah safe from harm because of rouge Decepticons.

I still never forgot how Hannah was abducted and replaced with a Decepticon but I was pleased Hannah got away on her own she was injured and would have died if Ratchet hadn't stopped her from being assassinated by Nightstrife 'ever since that incident Optimus, myself and the rest of the Autobots are more protective of Hannah and soon she will be able to have lessons to defend herself with Hound and Ironhide teaching her, Drift and Bumblebee will teach her stealth' I thought as I went into the quarters I share with Optimus to lie down and recharge because of my pregnancy. 'Least I know Hannah will be quiet, I know the twins were not quiet when a certain carrier needed some quiet and had to have her home soundproofed so she can have her pregnancy go on peacefully.

Hannah's POV

When I saw Elita enter the room she and Optimus share I knew she was going to lie down, Optimus told me to be quiet which I usually am even when he and the Autobots first adopted me nearly five years ago. I soon decided to see what Optimus was doing, no doubt 'Prime things' such as ensuring Kaon and Iacon are safe for citizens on Cybertron and those from beyond such as Earth, sure he is making trade proposals for planet beyond.

I entered his office and sure enough he looked up from his work "is Elita recharging Hannah" he asked "yes Optimus" I said to him "well thank you for being quiet Hannah" he said as he got up from his chair, walked over and took me into his servo. He put me down onto his desk "Optimus do you think Elita could get more than one" I asked him "that is a possibility and of course we will need to ensure the new little one or little ones in the family will be alright but it you I am more concerned about. Your size has always made me more protective of you" Optimus said. I knew no one will ever forget the imposter incident and having to escape on my own, sure the Autobots would have figured it out soon but still.

"I know Optimus and I still think Blackarachnia's sister will come back and I am glad I know more about her" I replied. Optimus gazed at me with his optics telling me to continue "Arachnid did seem more like the family problem and I am glad Blackarachnia was able to stop her venom from killing me and was able to assure Elita the sparkling or sparkling's would be safe" I added. I am looking forward to what will be arriving and if it is twins I hope they won't be bad like the older and younger sets of twins we know.

Optimus' POV

I listened to Hannah knowing I am the father she has now and having to protect her, I was pleased to know she feels I am a great sire to her, though she has been abducted by the Decepticons several times in her life because of our connection to each other and being the living vessel for the All Spark. She has come a long way since she was once a shy youngling to coming out of her shell since her creators died at the servos of the Decepticons and myself having to care for her nearly five Earth years ago.

I let Hannah remain with me because she didn't want to disturb Elita because she is expecting and femmes expecting needed quiet and of course this is an east task for Hannah.


	42. News of the Family

News of the Family

To Guest I have read and the muse agrees with you, please read review if anyone is confused. Now that Elita and Optimus are going to have a bigger family and the worry is Arachnid getting the children, including Hannah herself? Anyway to Guest thank you so much for the ideas, I feel without feedback I am clueless.

Third POV

Elita was now in her 'sixth' month and she noticed she was bigger than she thought she was and thought she needed to see Ratchet and Blackarachnia about it. Optimus has to take her there and Hannah too because Hannah was going to be the sparkling's older sibling. "Now Hannah Elita is going to be due and the little one inside of her should be developed to know what gender it is" Optimus said as he had Hannah on his shoulder, while he had Elita's in his free arm. Hannah didn't say a word knowing she was curious too and she didn't dare make any remarks on how big Elita was and Hannah knew to watch what she said knowing Elita was having a hard time because of her pregnancy.

When the small group arrived to the medical bay Hannah was glad it wasn't her this time knowing she had to get away from Ratchet and his 'needle of death' only to be found in his medical bay. "Now Hannah no hiding from Ratchet, this is for Elita and Ratchet said your next vaccine isn't until the week after you turn into a thirteen year old youngling and no more doing this to him" Optimus said in a scolding tone to Hannah.

'I won't' Hannah thought knowing her adopted father would hear it "see that you do little one or into the jar with you" Optimus said in a scolding tone. Hannah knew she better listen to him or she would be in that jar, while most human kids like Hannah would be ordered into their rooms but not Hannah she would be put in a jar in the Prime office on his desk so he can watch her movements.

Optimus' POV

Soon the three of us entered Ratchet's medical bay where Blackarachnia took Elita into a room for expecting carriers. "I will call you two in" Blackarachnia said taking Elita and said "please wait" she added. Hannah watched her "what will happen Optimus" Hannah asked me "she will check to see what the sparkling gender is and we think we might have more than one sparkling on the way. Hannah we have had to sparkling-proof the palace and we have to ensure you are to never be alone with the little one Hannah because know the child or children on the way can harm you" I said. "I know Optimus" Hannah replied to me.

I could only smile down at Hannah knowing she did agree with me, she will always be the first little one; she is our daughter, the child who was the key to Cybertron's rebirth and led us to the artifacts of the ancient Primes' now residing in the museum.

Elita's POV

As soon as Blackarachnia had a gel substance where my sparkling was growing she used a pyramid-like device to scan me "well I better call Ratchet, Optimus Prime and Hannah in, all of you need to see this" she said. "Why" I asked "well you are going to have twins and one is a black and grey mech with navy highlights and another is a silver and blue femme" Blackarachnia said. Before Elita-one could say a word my boss, Optimus Prime and Hannah herself came in. "Ratchet, Optimus Prime and Hannah there are two sparklings one mech and one femme" Blackarachnia said.

I noticed Hannah looking at the two sparklings and then she broke the silence "can we call the mech Shadow and the femme Selene because she has similar colors to Earth's moon" Hannah said. "Those are excellent designations for the two Hannah" I said knowing she had the right idea but Shadow did suit the mech because of his color and I had to look up the name Selene and Hannah was right the femme inside of me along with her brother had colorations and the designations matched the twins well. "Guess we'll have to keep the twins away from them" Hannah added "Hannah" I warned "that's what Ironhide and Ratchet said" Hannah replied defending her little comment.

I looked over at Ratchet and that look on his face confirmed that is what he and his best friend, Ironhide had said. "Well back to the little ones, they are healthy for twins and of course we might have two new Prime's on the way" Ratchet said. 'Least they won't meet their 'grandfather'' I heard Hannah say through our bond. As much as Optimus and I wanted to reprimand Hannah for saying that through our bond we chose not to because she was right about it, Sentinel would have made an awful 'grandfather' as humans put it.

Hannah's POV

I thought I was going to end-up in the jar for bringing up Sentinel ex-Prime and of course I could sense everyone around me agreeing and now I know I am going to have a brother and sister. I don't know where the names came from, could have been the sugar and caffeine I had earlier and at least Ratchet didn't call me in to get check over. I always told human kids I hang out with that obviously it isn't a good idea to have a can of soda or whatever has sugar and then see Ratchet; guys a major health freak.

"Well Hannah you did come up with interesting names and don't think I didn't scan you" Ratchet said "Ratchet" I said "now youngling I need to check you over and more" he said. 'You love to do that huh and please tell me you gave up the bogus energon' I thought "he did" Blackarachnia said. Sometimes I find the mind reading bond annoying but what can I do about it.


	43. Tragedy and Miracle

Tragedy and Miracle

A thank you to SkyFall9816 after consideration I decided to use your own idea and besides I thought it was time to go from a change to routine, having to worry about Cons and more with Optimus and Elita, and the rest of the Autobots over Hannah. To all you readers keep in mind I read reviews, look into ideas and take them into consideration, although I have to talk them over with my muse. So if you will, read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Third POV

Elita was due next Earth month with her twins and while she and her mate were recharging they didn't know Arachnid had crept in taking out the guards, crept into Hannah's room and injected her, and her chinchilla's with a special poison. The alarms went off but it was too late for Hannah; the poison began to do its job. Hannah felt her heart stop 'what's' Hannah thought before taking her last breath 'Optimus Elita' Hannah said through their bond and then the poison began to kill Hannah, slowly and painfully. Hannah could do nothing knowing there was nothing she could do but then she felt something or someone gently taking her away from her body. 'What's going on' I thought as I felt myself leaving my body and watching everything unfold.

Optimus' POV

"How did Arachnid get past the Dinobots'" I said franticly as Elita and I got Hannah to Blackarachnia and Ratchet. "Hannah please don't die little one" I said feeling that I failed her and her late creators. When we ran into the medical bay "RATCHET" I cried at the top of my voice and he and Blackarachnia ran in. "Oh no she did it, she actually used that poison" Blackarachnia said as she tried to help Hannah but she had a look of sorrow on her face. "Optimus I am afraid it's too late" Blackarachnia said and she led us to the tiny lifeless body. One of the guards took her pets too to see if Ratchet could save them "that spider" Elita growled knowing she had poised Hannah and her pets.

We went over and allowed the energon tears to fall "oh little one" I said as Elita and I knew the little ones on the way would not help our loss with Hannah. 'Primus please give our little one Hannah back, we love her and she is the All Spark where will this power inhabit' I thought sending a prayer to Primus. "Optimus" Elita said through her tears and the two of us embraced and being ushered out of the medical bay for Ratchet to care for our little one's tiny lifeless body.

Hannah's POV

I found myself in a dark realm "where am I" I said as I looked around and wandered looking for Optimus, Elita or even the guards stationed around the palace. "Child" called a voice that sounded similar to Optimus but much stronger and deeper, I began to look for the source of the voice. It wasn't long until I was facing a huge and powerful figure, it looked exactly like Optimus; much bigger. "Do not be in fear little one I took the form of your adoptive sire because my true form is much larger little one" it said. "Who are you" was the first question I asked "I am Primus little one" Primus said and I responded by getting down on one knee and not look him in the eyes, all because Optimus warned me of the custom on his planet. "Rise little one" Primus said and he got to my eye level and said "Your life as a human was taken in a cruel manner and even after you have restored Cybertron" "what will happen to the All Spark now" I asked.

Primus then smiled and said "the All Spark will still live in you, before you ask I simply needed to summon you here in my realm and rebirth you as a Cybertronain youngling, grounder exactly like your adopted creators little one" Primus finished. I didn't reply because I knew he had more to say "little one I am going to bring you back and the changes have begun, your pet's too" he added before I could ask. "I will let you look at yourself now" he said taking me into his huge servo to what appeared to be a mirror.

What I saw was what Primus referred to as youngling only what I saw was myself; a girl from Cybertron with auto finals on the side of what is a helm in Cybertronain anatomy, a build similar to a femme (curvy and not so bulky, like Optimus), with a sapphire blue paint job with silver and jet highlights, optics the same color as Optimus and a crest like Elita's. My body also had, human-like and I my pedes looked like knee-high boots in silver color. Soon I was joined by what appeared to be robotic chinchillas' only one was an ivory white and another was ebony grey. "There you go little one, these are you pets I revived them for you" Primus said and I hugged his finger. "Your welcome little one" Primus said before I could say anything, "it is time I send you back little one and my thirteenth son and his mate will know from what I did for you and your pets, now off you go" Primus said and I returned to my new body along with Ebony and Ivory.

Third POV

Ratchet and Blackarachnia let both Optimus and Elita one back into the medical bay where their youngling was and they were in for a huge shock, it was not Hannah and her chinchillas' lying there but a small youngling with a sapphire blue paint job, silver and jet highlights and a build similar to Elita and had auto finals like Optimus and a head crest similar to his mate.

Ratchet's POV

I let Optimus and Elita see Hannah before I have to prepare Hannah's body but then "Ratchet, Blackarachnia come in here you need to see this" Elita called. I ran into the bay to find a youngling with certain body features of Optimus and Elita, soon the youngling and the two small robotic rodents woke up. "Who are you?" Optimus asked getting down to the youngling's level "what" was the femmes response and the voice was familiar "oh my Primus Hannah how" I asked "Primus said he would change me along with Ebony and Ivory but the All Spark is still inside of me" was her reply.

"Prove you are Hannah" Optimus said in a gentle not so confronting tone of voice "I tried to hide from Ratchet when he tried to give me a flu shot and you were very protective of me when the Decepticons took me on more than one occasion" was her reply.

I scanned the youngling "oh Primus you are her but I think we need to give you a new name because you are no long human youngling" I said. "I thought of one, Stormflare" the youngling who wanted to be known as Stormflare replied.

Elita's POV

When the little one asked to be called Stormflare I thought it was perfect for her because of her color scheme. "Oh Storm we thought we lost you along with you robot chinchilla's" I said picking all three of them up. A little miracle or should I say a gift from Primus would be more accurate. Optimus then hugged us and then he took Stormflare from me "little one I thought we lost you" and he held the child close to his chest, the bonds were even stronger than ever now that Stormflare was with us, our Hannah revived as a youngling and now we don't have to worry about her so much, we had to break the news to her friend but they took it better. "A Cybertronain for a friend cool" was all we got.


	44. Stormflare

Stormflare

Now that Hannah changed to a youngling of Cybertron, she will no long be Hannah but Stormflare. At least Optimus and Elita will not have to worry about her so much now that she is close to their knee levels, but she is going to have to adjust, thank you for the idea Guest. So far it is going to take a while for Stormflare (Hannah) to adjust being a Cybertronain and more, on the lighter side Optimus can't put her in a jar if she gets in trouble now. I read suggestions and you know the drill.

Two Weeks Later

Stormflare's POV 

I had to remain with Ratchet and so did my Chinchillas' or should I say robot Chins. So far many had come to see me knowing Primus had changed me and Optimus can hold me into his huge arms rather than his hands. 'Wonder why the All Spark is still inside of me' I thought as Ratchet began to scan me and 'how long I was going to stay with Ratchet' I added and I didn't care if Ratchet heard it or not, now that I am like Optimus and Elita-one. 'Least Optimus doesn't have to worry about stepping one me or having a pencil falling down on me again' I thought knowing that I am not tiny anymore and Optimus can't put me in a jar anymore. What I didn't expect was to have a mark on the left side of my helm, the mark of a Prime 'why did Primus decide that' I always ask myself.

"I heard your thoughts Stormflare and you are going to remain with me until I say so" Ratchet said walking into the medical bay where I have to be and where my chinchillas' have to be now that Primus changed us before Arachnid could even think of killing all three of us. Ratchet did his rounds of scanning, "now Stormflare I will admit it is hard not to call you Hannah because of what Primus has done to save you" Ratchet said. I knew he was right and I have yet to adapt to being an Autobot, and now it will make things easier for Hound and Ironhide to teach me how to defend myself after the recent abduction and near death at the hands of the Decepticon trying to get me and use me as a bartering chip to release Megatron.

I haven't forgotten that Elita is expecting her twins Selene and Shadow, least I can be with them without Optimus and Elita worrying about it so much about me and the twins. "Well I say you are free to go but your adopted sire does know by now if you have any issues you are to come straight to me" Ratchet said. "Or have a wrench in the helm" I added flatly "have you been talking with Ironhide" Ratchet said "maybe" I replied not telling him I heard it from Cliffjumper.

Third POV

Optimus was the mech to collect Stormflare from Ratchet, the rest of the Autobots had to get used to calling Hannah Stormflare now and she is considered a future Prime mainly because of the marking on her left side of her helm, while Optimus' marking is on the right. 'I will have to teach her about running the whole planet and working alongside the council' Optimus thought as he entered the medical bay to take Stormflare and her two pets home.

While Stormflare was with Ratchet for a week after the incident her room was modified for her, including human devices made by Wheeljack, and they were all explosive free.

Optimus' POV

When I entered the medical bay to collect Stormflare and her pets she was glad to see me, "now Optimus I am going to have to advise you to keep your optics on Stormflare she could go through unexpected changes, after all this has never happened before and I need to ensure she will not be in danger" Ratchet said. "I promise old friend if Elita, myself or another Autobot on guard notices anything wrong she will be taken to you immediately" I said to the medic. "Let's go my youngling" I said to Stormflare who used to be Hannah. I held Stormflare in my arms while she had her two pets with her; least Primus gave those three a second chance.

I took Stormflare home "now Stormflare your room was remade and everything on the inside of it because we had to ensure it was fit for you because of your new form" I said as I took her and her pets back. Stormflare said nothing "it has been hard not calling you Hannah since you changed and I feel Stormflare suits you and I am going to have to teach you to be a Prime little one, after all your brother and sister could be depending of the marks of the Primes' appear" I said to her. Stormflare continued to listen to me knowing that she was to go after me but I hope we can work alongside the council as the ancient Primes before us.

"Optimus" Stormflare said after we entered the gates "yes my little spark" I replied "why did Primus make me a Prime" Stormflare asked "it was his own decision to save you and give you another chance in life my little one" I said and when we entered the palace I took her to her room where she placed her pets, now Cybertronain like her. I let Stormflare have a look at her new room and then said "Elita would like to see you Stormflare, after all she was really worried about you" I said as she emerged from her room. I let Stormflare follow me knowing she doesn't have to be carried around so much anymore and she is going to learn how to be a Prime and defend herself, of course I am unsure of how Ultra Magnus is going to react when he meets her but she is going to be trained separated from the rest of them because she is a Prime.

Elita's POV

I had to be on berth rest because my twins were due in two weeks as Ratchet and Blackarachnia said they would be or sooner. A knock came to my door "please Optimus" I said unsure as to why he still does it and sure enough he entered but he was not alone, "Stormflare" I said remembering that is her name now, although she was still Hannah no matter what and we all knew it made sense to change her name because of how Primus gave her a second chance after reviving her. Stormflare came closer to me since I have to be there until her brother and sister arrive.

When she was close enough to me I had my arms around her "we know you are still Hannah and we all agree it was right to have your name be Cybertronain after all you had gone through changes Stormflare" I said to her and she continued to let me hold her know we almost lost her to that monster. I know it will be soon until Hound, Ironhide and Optimus teach her how to defend herself.


	45. The Twins enter the World

The Twins enter the World

This is it, the twins Selene and Shadow are going to enter the world and Stormflare will meet a certain Autobot so you will see who it is. To SkyFall9816 thank you for the suggestion and keep in mind every point of view counts because I read reviews and more. So I am on the lookout for those.

Third POV

Elita felt pain in her abdomen and Optimus felt it too. This caused him to gather his mate and Stormflare "sire" Stormflare said trying to get her optics open "your carrier is in labor sweetspark" Optimus said as he transformed into his vehicular form to get to Ratchet and Blackarachnia faster, Stormflare wasn't ready for a vehicular form because she once was a human youngling and Cybertronain younglings don't get vehicular forms until their fourth frames, she was only in her third frame so she had to wait until she was at least fifteen years old by Earth standards.

Optimus soon arrived and just in time, Elita was now feeling fluid coming down, it meant a sparkling was ready to come out. "Get her in here" Blackarachnia called as she and Ratchet rushed to get Elita ready for the twins. All Optimus and Stormflare could do was wait for news from Ratchet and/or Blackarachnia. Optimus held Stormflare close to him; he knew she was concerned about her adopted carrier in labor with her twin siblings. "I am worried too youngling and Stormflare we felt the same way when Arachnid killed you when you were still human. Everything will be alright youngling" Optimus said taking the small femme youngling into his arms holding her close to his spark. Optimus was glad to hold Stormflare in his arms although his missed her when she was Hannah.

Ratchet's POV

Elita was in pain, "you're doing well Elita, the first sparkling is coming into this world" I said as I held her servo while Blackarachnia was waiting for the first one to enter this world. Soon the first cry was heard, "it's a healthy femme" Blackarachnia said and she handed the sparkling to Fed Alert who had to clean the sparkling, soon the mech entered the world. As soon as the mech and femme were cleaned and handed the two of them to Elita, I went to get Optimus and Stormflare. "You two can come in now" I said to the two of them. Optimus stood up carrying Stormflare in his arms and when the two of them were close to Elita and the new sparklings Optimus set Stormflare down.

"Oh Optimus" Elita said showing the twins; the femme was silver with blue highlights having a similarity to Elita and the mech was grey with navy highlights and his body was similar to Optimus' frame. "Selene, Shadow" Elita said as she let Optimus take the twins in his huge arms while Elita faced Stormflare "I was concerned for you while you were Hannah" Elita said and she held Stormflare close to her frame. She had to recuperate because she had given birth to twins and I knew it was a matter of time before the twins of Optimus Prime were going to receive visitors.

Stormflare's POV

I was happy to see my little brother and sister, even when I was still Hannah it was something to look forward to sure Optimus and Elita were concerned about me and the twins because of my original form. "Stormflare" Elita said pulling me out of my thoughts "carrier" I replied "it will be awhile until the sparklings and I can come home" Elita said "I know until Ratchet says so" I replied. "I heard that" Ratchet called "you say that all the time Ratchet and yes Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are my usual bodyguards" I replied. Something told me he was going to have the death wrench for the twins. "She's right Ratchet you always say our patients can't leave until you say so" Blackarachnia said running scans over the newborn twins.

I then glanced outside to see a huge mech, I never seen him before; he had a similar paint job to sire but he had more blue and red highlights but he was only up to sire's neck. 'Who is he' I thought to myself "well Ultra Magnus is already here to welcome new recruits" sire said. 'Ultra Magnus' I thought as the huge mech entered 'when he addresses you say sir' Elita said through our bond 'yes carrier' I said back. "Ultra Magnus, a pleasure to meet you" sire said "pleasure sir and I heard the human you and Elita adopted changed into one of us" Magnus said getting close to my level. "What is her designation" he asked "Stormflare sir" I replied.

The titian mech grinned "I look forward to seeing you as a trainee Prime little one" Ultra Magnus said and he stood up to his full height. He may be big but he isn't as big as sire, "are the new comers Primes' too" Ultra Magnus asked. "Yes, they have the markings of the Primes and I know all three of them will be fine leaders when the time comes" sire said. I looked at Ultra Magnus and I knew more visitors would be coming to see my little brother, Shadow and little sister Selene Prime. Ultra Magnus continued to look at all three of us and smiled I had only heard of the commander but never seen him. 'We didn't introduce you because we were unsure of how he would react' sire said through our bond.

Third POV

Ultra Magnus soon took his leave, Ironhide and Chromia were next. "Two little sparks, hope they won't be like two other sets of twins we know" Chromia said "who knows, it depends on how much Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will teach them their favorite game 'mess with Ratchet'" Stormflare said. "Hey" Ratchet called. Ironhide laughed "it's true Hatchet the two of them mess with you when they get the chance" Ironhide said only to have a wrench fly and **WHAM **the wrench hit Ironhide in the side of the helm.

The little ones in Elita's arms laughed at the ebony mechs date with the wrench but Ironhide was careful not to cuss out Ratchet because it was bad enough Stormflare had heard it and he knew he shouldn't do it because Elita was in the room. Only a few solarcycles and has a chance to see Ratchet and his wrench as work.

"I think they liked it Ratchet" Stormflare called and Ratchet appeared "call me that name again and I promise you, your next check-up is going to be painful you bold brain" Ratchet said holding the wrench like a small club. 'Wonder who's coming next' Stormflare thought as Elita held the twins.


	46. Recovery from Labor

Recovery from Labor

Life and other stories that needed my attention that has kept me away and so far I have a lot on my mind because of my job. I will make every effort to update when I can and I do have factors that need my attention will keep me away and only when I have the time I can get to it. Any who I like where this story is going now that Hannah is now Stormflare knowing that Arachnid has made her life a whole lot better. I thought about having Stormflare adjust to having two siblings in the Prime's home.

Stormflare's POV

Elita had to remain with Ratchet and Blackarachnia for an entire Earth week because she had given birth to twins, Selene and Shadow. 'Wonder when Elita is coming back' I thought as I looked out the window "Elita will be back before you know it youngling" Optimus said pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to face my adopted sire as I call Optimus now. He got down to my level and held me close to his chest all I could do since he is much larger. "Stormflare I know someday all three of you will make fine Primes' as I learned from the disgraced Prime in exile with Megatron" Optimus said "he didn't deserve it because of what he tried to do and nearly caused NEST to fall apart, humans to blame you and the Autobots, tried to murder Ironhide and various citizens on Earth" I said to him.

"I know youngling and you are right about what you said Sentinel was declared unworthy of being a Prime because of his crimes" Optimus replied. "The ancient Primes said he let his pride and greed get the best of him and when he tried to keep me when I was taken for the first time" I replied to sire. "I know Stormflare, we were concerned for you, when Megatron took you" sire said and he then placed me onto his shoulder. I knew we were going to see Elita, Selene and Shadow after all it is going to be awhile before all three of them would be coming home, sure Optimus had a group of workers have their nursery ready and waiting for the twins when Ratchet let them go.

I didn't mind being on Optimus' shoulder sure I had to be up there before the changes happened thanks to the All Spark. I am glad I had this happen, then again it could be bad news for Arachnid because it would only be a matter of time before I am able to go through some training with Hound and Ironhide. I know I am going to have to be with sire to learn what it means to run an entire planet.

When the two of us arrived to the medical bay where Elita and my little brother and sister were, 'wonder if Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decided to see them' I thought . We entered carrier's room and Optimus then put me down and I walked up to where the twins were sleeping 'have you two seen the older set of twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker' I asked them through our new bonds. "They were here and Ratchet had to chase them out when we heard those two talking about joining in on their little pranks" Elita replied. I turned to face my carrier and walked up to her and let her wrap her arms around my body, just as she would try to in her holoform so I wouldn't get injured by mistake.

Third POV

Elita was pleased to see her mate and adopted daughter and she should have expected the amount of visitors to see her twins and was pleased to know she has not two but three younglings, Stormflare being the oldest one. "You are still Hannah to me Stormflare and we never thought we were going to lose you when Arachnid tried to kill you and now we have you, Stormflare" Elita said as she continued to embrace her adopted daughter. "I know carrier and at least Selene and Shadow are getting visitors from citizens and Autobots alike" Stormflare said as Elita let her go from her embrace.

"Love I know it is going to be awhile until you and the twins will be coming home and I am glad we have three successors to me once I know they will be ready to take over the Matrix of Leadership" Optimus said gently to his mate. Elita was still in pain from her labor with twins and had to remain with Ratchet and Blackarachnia for a week.

Stormflare went back to see her brother and sister 'I love you two, I never thought I would have both a brother and sister' Stormflare thought as the sparklings woke up and began to coo and chirp.

Selene and Shadow's POV

Our big sister was here and she was using our bonds to talk to us but before we could respond to our question our carrier answered for us. We didn't care what the green doctor and his spider-like partner had to say about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker; we found them funny and we were still laughing about our big black uncle, Ironhide got hit by the wrench when he said something that made the green medic ho we learned was called Ratchet.

'What does sire mean by running our home' Selene thought and so far Shadow was more interested in sire and carrier were hugging each other just as carrier let Stormflare go and Stormflare walked up to us. "I want you two to know we are Prime's, sire does have to teach us and everything, and I think I am going to assume you know about who I sued to be" Stormflare said. We knew she was human once until something bad happened and caused her to become a being like us.

We didn't mind at all because we thought it was rather interesting but still.


	47. Coming Home

Coming Home

This is it, Selene and Shadow come home and sorry to keep you guys waiting for the updates, I have been tied up with life and one story had many requests that I couldn't ignore. I never ignore requests, I still have to talk the ideas over with my muse to see if the request will work and will have a dedication, as I had to do with my Family Guy fanfic _A New Life. _So if anyone has thoughts and ideas as to where to go from there the muse and I will read and consider it.

Stormflare's POV

Sire left to get Carrier, Selene and Shadow, so I had to be with Smokescreen, Prowl and Bluestreak as bodyguards. I continued to watch the window waiting for my adopted parents and twin siblings to come home. Then "the Prime, his first-femme and your twin siblings will be home soon Stormflare" Prowl said pulling me out of my thoughts, he is joined by his younger brothers. Prowl throughout my life even while I was still Hannah was known as 'the enforcer' as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said about him when I first met him; only in his holoform when I was only seven in human years.

Flashback

I had to be with mom and dad because of a snow day at school, "I hope Galloway doesn't give us a hard time for having Hannah with us" dad said. "Orion and Lennox said they were going to make sure he won't, he's already on probation for making false reports" mom said, "why can't they just fire that man and be done with it" dad said. Mom only sighed. The drive was long but soon we got to the base where mom and dad worked, although the first thing I saw was a military police car.

"Well Prowl is here" dad said and sure enough a man wearing a military police uniform, black hair had to be at least 5'11" with military boots. I knew right away it was who Sides and Sunny called 'the Enforcer' but he doesn't look like he has that type of attitude. However, "Audrey, why is she" he was about to ask "school is closed and we couldn't find anyone else to watch her and we had no other option" dad said to him. "Alright fair enough" he said and walked away.

End of Flashback

It wasn't long until the tell-tale sounds of t-cogs were at the door; I knew it was Optimus and Elita, and they have my little brother and sister. "Stormflare" Elita called and I walked up to her and sire. She let me see my sleeping brother and sister, or as Optimus would refer to as Prime's to be. Smokescreen knew he had to be quiet or there will be a pair of screaming sparklings that could make the offline cover their audio receptors.

Elita soon went to take Selene and Shadow to their room where they can recharge after being moved from Ratchet's medical office to the palace.

Optimus' POV

"Thank you three for keeping an optic on Stormflare" I said to my Second in command and his two younger brothers. "She was no trouble at all" Prowl said as he, Bluestreak and Smokescreen left after watching Stormflare. As soon as the three of them left, leaving the five of us and I made sure the door was closing slowly in order to keep the sparkling's from waking up from the sound. I knew Elita was glad to come home too due to being on bed rest from bringing two more little one's into the world. Of course we had Hannah before she was changed into Stormflare and it would not be too long until she will receive her training being overseen by Ironhide and Hound.

Stormflare watched the three of them go and I turned, got to her optic level and asked "did you enjoy yourself Stormflare" "yes, aside from Smokescreen trying to get Prowl to glitch" she replied. "Why was he trying to show you" I asked "I asked Smokescreen if it was true and because I heard only rumors and I didn't believe him, besides I know from Ratchet glitches are not funny" she replied. I could only smile down at her and took her to Elita and her younger spark siblings. "So is security going to have to increase sire because of the twins and that monster of a Decepticon on the lose" Stormflare asked "I already had to Stormflare, after all I am uncertain if she will go after you despite being different now little one and Selene and Shadow need to have their safety placed as priority as you" I replied as I placed her onto my shoulder.

Stormflare's POV

I was glad that my brother and sister came back along with my carrier and sire. 'Least the twins find Ratchet's wrench throwing at Autobots who decide to skip their appointments' I thought. Optimus had to be silent so the twins wouldn't wake up and we all know sparklings can be rather loud when disturbed and then some.

I watched as carrier began to put the twins to sleep and I knew right after the twins were going to be put to berths he was going to take me into his office in order to show me what he has to work on an almost daily basis because in the not too distant future I was going to be in his place and being a Prime like Optimus I knew I am going to be one of three Primes running the whole planet and I hope I won't have to see any of the remaining Decepticons again.

The abduction and having a Pretender in my place was not the most pleasant part of my life that I ever had to go through, and no one knew I was taken by that monster. When the twins were now asleep Optimus and left them alone with Elita. "Come with me Stormflare" Optimus said and he took me to his office and I knew he was going to show me the files he had been working on recently and he was going to show me 'prepare yourself young one' was all Optimus could say to me through our bond.


	48. Training

Training

I know I haven't been updating lately, I have had another muse calling me and life has been having me tied down, I try to make every effort to make time for my muses. I thought about having Ironhide and Hound start with Stormflare, it has taken time to get used to typing Stormflare rather than Hannah. I will have to have the human friends get used to having their once human friend an Autobot and a Prime like her adopted Sire, so on with the show.

Stormflare's POV

I was talking online with Ben, Josh, Clare and Leah, "hard to believe you are one of them Hannah I mean Stormflare" Ben said "I know, and it does take some getting used to and I thought you would be freaked out by what I look like and who I am now" I replied to Ben. "We understand you have had to be away because your dad is making you in line to run a whole planet" Josh said "I try to guys but look on the bright side if I get in trouble sire can't put me in a jar anymore" I said "I heard that youngling" Sire called. "By the way the term on Cybertron for dad is Sire and the term for mom is carrier" I reminded them gently. "Sometimes I miss being human, but at least Arachnid won't get an easier time getting me" I said. "Hard to believe you were close to death and somehow you were changed into a Prime" Leah said, I could sense they all want this to happen to them but I would like to tell them, they really don't because one it is not fun being a target, two near death isn't pleasant and last but least I have to be next in line to run Cybertron.

"Stormflare Hound and Ironhide have to train you soon please log off" Sire called "I have to go guys, I'll try to meet you at the park once my training with Ironhide and Hound is through, I'll let you know how it turns out" I said and I logged off. I soon got to the front door of the palace; carrier has her servos full of Selene and Shadow. "Sire I thought I heard Ironhide say something about the Wreckers being there too" I said as Sire and I walked to where the firing range was, of course it is Ironhide favorite place to be and I might as well say he lives there.

When we got there Hound, Ironhide, Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Topspin were waiting for the two of us, "you can leave Storm with us Optimus, by the time we are through she will know how to defend herself once she gets her fourth and final frame" Ironhide said. I looked up to the ebony titan, at first I wondered if it was necessary to have Topspin, Leadfoot and Roadbuster around.

Third POV

Optimus did let Ironhide take Stormflare; he had to return to Elita to help her with Stormflare's younger siblings "you don't have to be too concerned boss, we watched her back since she was human and we can do this now" Hound said as Leadfoot led Stormflare into the firing range "I know Hound, I will be back in four Earth hours" Optimus said "gotcha boss" Hound replied. "Optimus she does need to know this, after all Arachnid is still out there" Ironhide said. Optimus agreed, he knew Stormflare was now in her early teens by Earth standards.

Ironhide's POV

I walked into the firing range shortly after Optimus left and was pleased that cannons, blades, and other weapons younglings would start out with on Cybertron. This was always my favorite part, weapons I trained Bumblebee when he was young and now it is Stormflare's turn to go through this. "Now Hannah I am going to show you the basics, I need you to know what to do when it comes to safety because I want you to do damage to the targets, not on yourself" I said showing Hannah the basics of safety and so far she was getting the idea rather well. "So when do we open fire" Stormflare asked causing the wrecker unit to laugh and shake their helms. "Later youngling" I said "but you did it all the time when Megatron was still around" Stormflare replied.

"I know but you need to know safety of weapons youngling" I said and she seemed to get it. "Now youngling we need to deal with hand to hand combat because they will be times when you don't have weapons on you and your opponents will be much bigger" I said "now come at me with all you have" I said gently challenging Stormflare . Sure enough she started to come at me "now block" I said showing her how to defend herself with her arms and I have to admit her size made her so much faster, the next thing I knew she punched me where my sensitive area.

Hound, Topspin, Leadfoot and Roadbuster laughed when I went down "how's that Ironhide" Stormflare asked "very good" I said getting up slowly "you are a quick study kiddo" Hound said walking up to Stormflare, sure we knew she was still the human we loved when we first took her into our care under the request of her late creators. "Well you are doing well on your first lessons youngling, now remember you need these to protect yourself, we still haven't gotten over the fact of you getting taken without anyone knowing it, and you learned by watching the guard but you need to know how to handle weapons that don't have the filthy marks of the Decepticons" I said.

I have to say for a first time Stormflare has done rather well and she would not doubt make Optimus pleased, then again she has to be trained in weapons and unarmed combat to defend her new planet and the planet she knew.

"Now youngling Optimus is on the way and he knows what progress you made so far" I said grinning at her "did you tell him where I got you" she asked "no" I said in a flat tone but this caused Hound and the Wreckers to laugh. "I already know that" came a familiar voice I turned to face Optimus "so Stormflare got you" he said not hiding his amusement.

Stormflare's POV

I didn't expect to do well on the first round, knocking Ironhide to the ground, sure the bot was nearly three times my size but making the wreckers and Sire amused did show that I did rather well, hopefully Arachnid will leave me alone once I am able to get my fourth and final frame and get my own weapons of choice. Of course I am concerned about the reaming Decepticons out there finding out about Selene and Shadow.

'Wonder what will be next' I thought "that will come youngling" Optimus said and I looked him in the optics "he told me to strike him" I said wondering if he was also mad at me for hitting Ironhide in his sensitive area but I should be more concerned about Chromia. "Stormflare it was my mates fault for telling you to do that" called Chromia entering the firing range "you saw it" I asked "yes, I saw everything Stormflare and my mate should know better but you didn't damage him enough for me to call Ratchet" she said. "We all know how that tends to go down" I said "shut that mouth youngling" Ironhide said "it's true" I replied.

"Enough, Stormflare I came to take you home" Optimus said taking me home while Chromia and the Wreckers were trying not to laugh at Ironhide's expense.


	49. HELP REAL LIFE STOLE MY BRAIN

Help real life stole my brain. In other words I am at a writers block and need some ideas.


	50. More Training

More Training

Good news guys I got my creative side of my brain back, I had my Kaiju alter ego, Uminoko help (see my Godzilla Fanfic _Saving a Father_). The better news is it wasn't eaten so please give a thank you shout out to Uminoko. Also I changed my pen name to match a story thanks to a number one fan of Godzilla. I have other stories that need my attention but I can assure all you readers I won't let my creative side get stolen again. Open to ideas as always

Third POV

Stormflare did have to go for another round of training but it was going to be with Prowl, Jazz, Chromia and Bumblebee. "You need other basic training from the other Autobots Stormflare after all you need to learn how to defend yourself at all angles" Optimus said as he and Stormflare walked to the training area.

News of Arachnid sightings has had Optimus and the Autobots concerned. No one has gotten over the incident when Hannah was poisoned, the poison caused her human self to die but thanks to the All Spark inside of her she came back as Stormflare. Elita had to remain at home to care for Stormflare's younger siblings. Stormflare understood why Elita had to care for her siblings and Optimus had to run a planet that Stormflare helped restoring while she was still Hannah.

As soon as the two arrived "Come with me Stormflare" Prowl instructed as he would a novice solider, which Stormflare was for the moment. "She will be in the best of servos as humans say it" Prowl said. 'Hands' Stormflare thought as she followed Prowl inside.

Prowl's POV

When Stormflare and Optimus arrived I knew from what Hound and Ironhide had said from her training with those two and the Wreckers that she is a fast study, pit even got Ironhide in his sensitive area. It is logical for her to study the area she would have to be in combat. 'I know she managed to escape from Arachnid when she was Hannah, and Blackarachnia did help her learn about her twin sister' I thought as I took Stormflare under my servo to show her how to think her way around the issues she would face in combat.

"Now Stormflare I am aware Ironhide showed you hand to hand combat along with his main specialty" I said. "And hit my mate in his sensitive area" Chromia added. I made sure Stormflare, Bumblebee, Jazz and I were not laughing but I could sense Stormflare was trying not to laugh.

"Now Stormflare I need to show you the logic of fighting a Decepticon, after all Optimus and all of us Autobots have had to deal with being in tight spots as humans call those. You need to use your processor to think your way around the problem" I said.

"The first lesson is if you are disarmed what would you do" I asked her to see if the training from Hound and Ironhide helped if she was to go against a much bigger Decepticon. "I would take advantage of the area around me and strike" Stormflare replied. "I'll go with that answer" I replied. "Chromia" I called. She walked over and we turned to face the young Prime. "Stormflare stand with Bumblebee and Jazz. I need to you watch what Chromia and I do; pay attention because this is very important" I said to her.

When she was in between Jazz and Bumblebee I demonstrated her response to my question. Chromia did use debris around the arena. 'Well that is a good and logical answer' I thought as Chromia tapped me from behind. I turned to face Stormflare and said "that was a very logical and reasonable answer Stormflare".

"Now Jazz and Bumblebee are going to teach you stealth tactics; these are essential" I said letting Jazz and Bumblebee take over for me, for now.

Third POV

Bumblebee and Jazz showed Stormflare how silence can be deadly when dealing with a Decepticon like Arachnid. They showed her shadow tactics and how espionage can expose opponents' weaknesses. "Now you try it kiddo" Jazz said.

Stormflare's POV

I did as Jazz and Bumblebee's directions when dealing with targets and how to take them out in the shadows. I understood why, I am smaller than Jazz and Bumblebee. Pit I am still a youngling by Cybertronain standards. Bee told me to sneak up on Jazz and strike him when he least suspected. 'Use the shadows and strike' I thought as I crept up from behind Jazz and hit him with a gel-blank. Gel-blanks are used in combat training and when I got Jazz he turned to look me in the optics.

"Very good" Prowl said as he helped Jazz gat back on his pedes. "It is what I told you Prowl she catches on very quickly" Chromia said. I was not surprised to hear that seeing how I am concerned about Arachnid coming back and the Autobots, including my adopted parents were not always going to be there to protect me.

This training was similar to Ironhide's but it was more about thinking and taking advantage of the field around me. "Very good Stormflare" Prowl said as we worked on smaller weapons. My weapons of choice; a small stun blaster, an energon crossbow and an energon blade; "you are a better student than both sets of twins Stormflare" Prowl said as we began to wrap up the training.

I knew I had to take that as a complement since Prowl is the SIC of the Autobots, Jazz his Optimus' TIC in case Prowl had to be with Ratchet.

"Now Stormflare Optimus is here and we are going to call training a day, you have done well and I have to say you have done so well" Prowl said. I could sense Optimus' approval. I knew I was not ready to deal with Arachnid and I know Optimus was thinking the same way too but I don't know if and when Arachnid will return for me.


	51. Arachnid's Return

Arachnid's Return

To a guest writer, I think it is high time I bring back Arachnid since we all know how cunning and evil she was in Transformers Prime (I don't care for Transformers Robots in Disguise, just don't feel any interest). Another Transformers story _The Medic and the Moth _is stalled because I am at a writer's block and I don't want to lose another muse and cancel another story because the muse left and never came back so please read it send me some ideas. I am open to ideas as always and I take feedback seriously so open as always.

Third POV

As Optimus took Stormflare back to his Iacon home but little did he know the two Primes were being watched by a set of violet eyes were on the two of Primes. 'I wonder which little Prime I shall take, I never thought that little human pet of Optimus Prime himself become an Autobot of course she was a living vessel to the All Spark. I will extract it to release Megatron' she thought as she scaled the walls as she planned to abduct the young Primes.

She continued to stalk her prey 'she is still not ready to stand against me after all I am considered the most feared Decepticon within Megatron's ranks unlike Thunderblast' she thought as she continued to stalk her prey.

She watched as Optimus put the youngling Prime and her two little siblings to their berths. Then as soon as Optimus left the three alone for the night Arachnid struck she drugged and abducted Stormflare, Selene and Shadow.

Several Hours later

Stormflare's POV

Rather than awaken on my berth I found myself in a cage and so were Selene and Shadow. I could see they were crying asking for Optimus and Elita. "Shut your fragging mouths" growled Ransack, 'not again and not those two again' I thought getting angry that Arachnid won't leave us alone. "Awake I see" said the sinister tone of Arachnid.

"Not you again, can't you just leave us alone" I said getting angry and of course I was using my tone of voice as a ruse to help my brother and sister. With the All Spark inside of me I know I had telekinetic-like powers, even when I was still a human girl by the name of Hannah I knew I could do this.

'I wonder how Optimus and Elita are going to react' I thought as I used my glares to focus on Arachnid, Ransack and Crumplezone.

Optimus' POV

When I went into the room of our youngling and sparklings' I discovered them gone "Elita they're gone, taken" I called. "No not again" Elita replied getting angry. "Optimus we need to capture Blackarachnia's sister and place that monster where Megatron is" Elita said. I have had enough of Stormflare getting abducted despite the heavy security she still gets abducted.

"All Autobots report right away" I commanded. Soon the group who was stationed on Earth met at the Iacon capital. "Autobots all three of my successors have been abducted and we have located Arachnid, she will be caught and brought to justice for her crimes against Earth and Cybertron. I have had enough of this elusive Decepticon she has to be brought to justice along with those keeping Stormflare, Selene and Shadow hostage" I said in my speech.

"I agree Prime that Con has caused more than enough spark-break and she has eluded capture for long enough" Arcee said. "I agree she really has crossed the line not only taking Stormflare but also two innocent sparklings" Hound growled. The Autobots were on Earth knew Stormflare when she was still Hannah knew that since she arrived in their care she had been in danger more than once.

"Optimus this is Red Alert we have located Arachnid's location and opening a space bridge" Red Alert said through my com-link. "Understood" as soon as the bridge opened "Autobots move out" I ordered. I rushed in first to get my daughters and son away from Arachnid.

Stormflare's POV

I have had enough of Arachnid, while I focused on getting the keys from one of the idiot guards to help my brother and sister. 'I will not let you hurt them' I thought seeing how much that training paid off with the larger Autobots. The keys moved from the bumbler, Crumplezone and then caused something to fall onto them to get them out cold.

'Selene, Shadow I am going to get us out of her, our sire and carrier are coming. Now I am going to get both of you in an escape pod, to Optimus and Elita. I am going to keep Arachnid away from you, after all there is more than one Prime' I said through our bond. 'Sister you can't Arachnid is a Decepticon you have only at a starter rank' Shadow said. 'Shadow, you and Selene are sparklings I need to get you away from that crazy con first, I have had training in combat and I know where the armory is' I said to Shadow.

When I unlocked the cages I grabbed the twins to make our escape, before I grabbed an energon crossbow, blaster and some of Arachnid's stun darts. 'Two can play at that game Arachnid' I thought I as I fired at Ransack and Crumplezone. 'Let's go' I said to them through our bond as I ran to the escape pods. 'Optimus this is Stormflare I got Selene and Shadow out of the cages, I am going get them out first' I said to him. 'Stormflare' Optimus was about to say. 'Sire you had me go through those sessions and I have to get my brother and sister out first, I can't let Arachnid beat me, I know you and the grown Autobots cannot always be there to protect me and I have to be a big sister and protect my sibling's. I will not let Arachnid take me again, when I was still Hannah I felt helpless but now that I am Stormflare I have a chance against her' I said to him.

I wasn't sure if it was enough to convince him that I have to protect my brother and sister but I am going to do what I could to hold off that spider, my fight to protect my sister and brother against that spider-Decepticon.


	52. Stormflare vs Arachnid

Stormflare vs. Arachnid

This is it the time to put that sadistic spider in her place and who would be the one to do the job? This is going to be both fun and interesting.

Third POV

Stormflare ran to an escape pod to put Selene and Shadow in a large pod "Selene, Shadow I told sire I was going to get both of you out of here. I need to hold those Decepticons off, besides I snagged more than the crossbow, blaster and darts" Stormflare said showing them a hologram projector. "Stormflare" Selene said. "Selene I have been through weeks if not months of training, I studied the Autobots' battle methods, it was bad enough I was taken by that disgusting spider and now she has crossed the line by taking you too. This spider has ruined everything one time too many" Stormflare said.

"Selene let her do this she wanted to get us out of here and away from that Decepticon" Shadow said. As soon as Stormflare put the two of them inside she pushed the lever to launch the escape pod. 'Now I am going to squish you like the bug you really are Arachnid' Stormflare thought as she prepared the projector to deceive the spider. 'Since you like harmful games Arachnid I am going to give you a taste of your own slagging venom you bitch' Stormflare thought as soon as the pod was out of sight. 'I won't let you ruin everything again' she thought.

Selene's POV

"Shadow we left her" I said. Our big sister sent us back home and decided to hold off the Decepticons who abducted us. "Selene she had too, she is the next in line to run Cybertron and she was right sire and carrier are worried about all three of us" Shadow said. "Shadow I don't want her to die" I said and coolant began to leak from my optics. "Sister Stormflare has to do what she feels she has to do and I hope she squishes that spider" Shadow said.

Shadow's POV

I knew I had to console my sister, I knew Stormflare had to hold off the remaining Decepticons. 'Do what you have to do Stormflare' I thought. I felt safe inside the escape pod. I knew it was not going to be long until we got back to Cybertron's surface. "We are going to land Selene and she did contact sire about us escaping first, she is going to be alright" I said to her. Soon the radio of the pod went off "Cybertron to unknown craft identify yourself". "Jazz" I said. "Shadow" he said sounding shocked. "Yes Jazz, Stormflare got Selene and I out of Arachnid's reach, she said she was going to hold her off" I said. "What, she's a youngling" he said. "She has been trained by you and the rest of the Autobots and she said she needed to get Selene and I out of the prison" I said. "I am going to send Skyfire and Skydive for you while I contact your sire" Jazz said.

Third POV

Jazz was shocked that Stormflare had volunteered to stay behind to confront tormentor. "Jazz to Skyfire and Skydive I need you to fly to these coordinates Selene and Shadow are in a Decepticon ship escape pod" I said through a transmission. "What where is Stormflare, she is the future Prime" Skyfire said. "Shadow told me she volunteered to stay behind to keep the Decepticons away from Selene and Shadow" Jazz explained. "I am going to report this to Optimus" Jazz said.

Skyfire and Skydive knew they had to get the two sparklings back to their creators while Jazz in the meantime began to contact Optimus and Elita. "Jazz to Elita and Optimus Prime Selene and Shadow have escaped Arachnid" I said to them. "Jazz please tell me Stormflare is with them" Elita said. "Optimus, Elita I'm afraid what Storm said about sending them first while she decided to hold them off, she felt she had to do this to protect her brother and sister. Optimus she isn't going to be a youngling for too much longer and Shadow sounded like she had to" Jazz said.

When Optimus and Elita got the news they were shocked that their eldest youngling decided to stay behind to confront Arachnid. "Optimus we have to get to her" Elita said. "Agreed" he replied and he called many more Autobots as backup of course Arcee was left in charge of watching her younger niece and nephew. As soon as Arachnid's ship was located the Autobots were at the spacebridge and of course Optimus decided not to give a speech because he didn't know how long Stormflare could last against Arachnid.

'That Decepticon is going to be capture this time and she will be joining her leader, Megatron in the interdimensional prison.

Stormflare's POV

While I made a break for the armory for additional power I used the projector to deceive her Insecticon guards, Ransack and Crumplezone. 'I won't let any of you win' I thought as I prepared to ambush all of them. 'I have studied everything Arachnid and it won't be long until Optimus and several other Autobots were going to arrive to put an end to Arachnid's reign of terror. "C'mon you parasites come to me" I said to myself and when twelve of the Insecticons appeared I opened fire with an energon machine gun loaded with Arachnid's toxins and I know what they can do, I want to ensure they were paralyzed so they couldn't move.

I had to keep my com-link turned off so Arachnid couldn't trace me of course sire couldn't trace me either and since I had to confront that thing who won't leave me and Cybertron alone. 'Sorry sire I can't let Arachnid locate me, which was one of the first lessons Bumblebee taught me' I thought as I set a trap for her two bumbling guards and since I got her Insecticons immobilized.

"Where is that brat" I heard Ransack. "Well that trail of paralyzed Insecticons we will flush that brat out" I heard Crumplezone reply. 'In your dreams you bumbling idiots, it is a wonder why Megatron and Arachnid kept you' I thought as I loaded another dose of Arachnid's poison on an energon bolt. I aimed at the bigger con's foot. 'Lights out you bumbling glitch head' I thought as I set a silencer on the energon crossbow. 'Light out dumb aft' I thought as I fired at Crumplezone and then aimed at Ransack. When I fired at both of them I walked up to them and checked to see if they were out cold and to me delight they were.

'These Cons will be easy for the Autobots to bag, they are frozen and helpless and now for the hard part' I thought. I heard all eight of her legs tap the metal 'looks like she is seeing my handy work' I thought. "Where are you, you brat" she hissed. I knew if I were to do close combat against Arachnid I knew I had to watch out for her legs and claws because they were coated with venom, however I felt it was a much better idea to keep my distance from her.

I waited for her to get close and I was down to my last poison dart, I was going to save it when she was to look me in the optics. "Where are you" she hissed.

Third POV

By the time Optimus and the Autobots got to Arachnid's ship they saw all the guards immobilized, Ratchet ran a scan over them "it appears they are paralyzed by Arachnid's darts" he said and he took tweezers to extract the dart to show Optimus. "So much for smashing them" Ironhide muttered. Ironhide was looking forward to smashing some Decepticons for taking Optimus and Elita's three young ones.

"Autobot's search for Arachnid and Stormflare" he ordered. 'I hope we are not too late' he thought knowing that Stormflare was using her training and studying the Autobot's strategies to ensure she didn't get caught. 'This was what Bumblebee taught her' he thought. It wasn't long until he heard Arachnid cry out "you brat hold still" "get real Arachnid I have had enough of you; I am sick of you abducting me and you crossed the line when you dragged my brother and sister into it" he heard Stormflare. When he, Elita, Hound, Bumblebee and Ironhide got to where the sound were coming from they saw Arachnid trying to poison Stormflare.

Stormflare used her size and speed to avoid getting hit by Arachnid. Then when Arachnid was close to her she was about to stab Stormflare but Stormflare moved first and fired an energon bolt in her chest. Arachnid felt numb all over her body and collapsed.

Stormflare's POV

I decided to reveal myself and began to use my blaster to fire at Arachnids legs to reduce the likelihood of being paralyzed. ""you brat hold still" "get real Arachnid I have had enough of you; I am sick of you abducting me and you crossed the line when you dragged my brother and sister into it" I said back to her. I have had enough of her and when she tried to stab me I used my speed as Bumblebee taught me to avoid being stabbed. As I moved all over the room to avoid Arachnid's sticky threat and poison I fired and I knew I was going to have to stop her in her tracks.

When she was two feet in front of me 'now's my chance' I thought as I got my crossbow ready and fired the bolt containing the poison to stop that fiend cold. The next thing I knew she was frozen in place. "You brat what have you done" she hissed. "The same thing you did to me and all of your victims Arachnid and now you reign of terror is over, when Optimus and the rest of the Autobot's get here you and the rest of your crew are going to join Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons" I replied. Then out of the corner of my optics I saw Optimus and Elita coming into view.

Optimus' POV

I never expected Stormflare to not only save her brother and sister; she put an end to Arachnid. "Stormflare" I called and she turned to face me and the Autobots because they rounded up the paralyzed Decepticons. "I had to protect Selene and Shadow, I had to protect them and I have had enough of Arachnid taking me every chance she got" Stormflare said. I knew what she was trying to say so I decided not to punish her because she was only protecting her siblings.

Stormflare face Ironhide when he got down to her eye level "sorry I took your thunder Ironhide but least they were east to round up and banish" she said. "Well you made it a whole lot easier" Ratchet said. "Let's go home" I said and she followed me and the rest of the Autobots.

Three Earth Hours later

Third POV

Once the Autobot's returned they had the remaining Decepticons with them, of course they still had to keep them in stasis until they pushed them into the bridge where Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons were imprisoned.

As soon as the ship landed Stormflare exited first only to be greeted by humans and Cybertron's alike the news had spread that it was her who put an end to Arachnid and because she knew her weak point she used it to her advantage. When the group got to the bridge Arachnid, Ransack and Crumplezone, along with the Insecticons were pushed into the vortex. When all was said and done it was over. Arachnid was gone forever.

Selene and Shadow were impressed because it was their older sister who saved two worlds again however Stormflare was unsure. 'Wonder what happens from here' she thought.


	53. In the End?

In the End?

Long story short this is the final chapter, sequel I am unsure but I am still unsure.

Stormflare's POV

"It's over, after four Earth years its over" I said. The last of the Decepticons were banished to an alternative dimension and I don't have to worry about being abducted again. The next thing I knew Ironhide had me onto his shoulder blade. "You did good youngling, all of that training really helped and you went from a small timid human youngling to an intelligent future Prime" Ironhide said. "I learned from the highest ranking Autobots. You told me to look for angles and I had to keep Shadow and Selene safe" I replied.

"Stormflare I normally would not approve of you trying to stop a small band of Decepticons however since you were concerned about your brother and sister I am not going to reprimand you" Optimus said. I was not worried about it; I was more concerned about my brother and sister because of that spider-like Decepticon. 'Truth is have we really heard the last of the Decepticons' I thought as Optimus took me into his servos.

Many Vorns later

Third POV

Stormflare now in her final frame followed her sire, Optimus to his office; she had to have lessons in diplomacy from him since she is next in line while her younger siblings followed after. "Stormflare this meeting is about what we can do to improve Cybertron and this is something you will have to do when it is your time" Optimus said. "I understand sire" Stormflare replied. She would look out the windows of the council building.

'Hard the think I came from Earth and was known as 'Hannah', then because of that crazy spider bitch I became a Cybertronain known as Stormflare' Stormflare thought. Since she came of age she had to have higher education of her new home planet. However she was still unsure of what she could be really capable of.


End file.
